Time Travel Trouble
by kittikat8531
Summary: So what would happen if Chibiusa went too far back the first time she used her Time Key? What once was a funny quick one-shot co-written with faecallie about the humorous -or not- events that follow, now a finished multi-chapter story. Please R&R.
1. And It Begins

AN: As I mentioned at the end of Heartbound (if you've read it), this is a repost of the preceding stories. Overall, this one has undergone mostly cosmetic changes, but I like to think that it's improved. The chapters will be evened out some and there may have been a few cuts here and there. If you're a newcomer, welcome. If you're an old fan, welcome back.

One more thing. This chapter was written originally as a one-shot and co-authored by my sister/beta 'faecallie'. Because of that, it's been left primarily intact and is shorter than most of the subsequent chapters.

Disclaimer: Still not mine, no matter how much time elapses.

88888888

A pink cloud circle formed over Juuban Park and a child fell through. Through sheer luck, the small figure fell onto a tall, dark-haired man that had just been bowled over by a petite blonde schoolgirl. Letting out a soft 'oomph,' he stared incredulously at the newcomer. The screeching blonde came to a verbal halt and stared as well, not really realizing that the little girl bore an uncanny resemblance to herself.

"Um, hello?" the man, one Chiba Mamoru, offered. "Can I help you?"

"Help, nothing!" the blonde yelped. "She just fell out of the sky!"

"I wasn't going to mention that, Odango Atama!"

"It's USAGI! NOT Odango Atama! Is that so hard to understand, you idiot?"

"STOP!" the pink-haired little girl interrupted. Throwing a black cat-shaped toy in the air, it turned into a gun that dropped into her hand. Aiming at the blonde, she threatened, "Give me the Ginzuishou or else, blondie!"

Usagi and Mamoru froze. "Ginzuishou?" the schoolgirl repeated. "What's that?"

"You know perfectly well what it is," the child argued. "Both of you do. Give it to me, now!"

"I think you have the wrong person, kiddo," the older student attempted to say.

She abruptly shifted on his chest and focused her weapon on his face. "I do not! Now make that dumb girl give it to me before someone gets hurt!"

Simultaneously, both wished that they had had their normal collision in front of Motoki's arcade instead. He would be a welcome distraction.

With the child otherwise occupied (threatening), the blonde began to edge away. "I'm… late for school! Got to go, Mamoru-baka!" she yelled before taking off at Usagi-speed.

"Odango Atama!" Mamoru yelled, waving his fist. "You'll pay for this!"

"Probably!" she called back. "But for now, you can deal with the kid!"

88888888

"Ami-channn!" the panicked teen yelped when they met for break later that morning. "Is it normal for little kids to fall from the sky?"

Startled, the blue-haired genius glanced up from her math textbook. "From the sky? Usagi-chan, did you hit your head when you collided with Mamoru-san this morning?"

"I did not! I came to you for help, Ami-chan," the blonde whimpered, "and you suspect brain damage? How could you?" A patented Usagi-wail rent the air.

Clapping her hands over her ears, Makoto interrupted. "Calm down! What happened?"

Slowly tamping down on the tears, Usagi explained the morning's unusual encounter. "And Mamoru-baka said he'd get me back for leaving the little brat with him," she finished.

"We should inform Luna that someone beside the Dark Kingdom and Tuxedo Kamen-sama is looking for the Ginzuishou," Ami decided. "This child seems strangely aggressive for her age."

Usagi nodded sharply as she returned to her seat for the next class.

88888888

As his nemesis explained the situation to her cohorts, the upperclassman continued his attempts to shake off his pink-haired shadow from the park.

"Tell me where to find the Ginzuishou!" she ordered again. "Or that Odango Atama, since you aren't helping."

Mamoru sighed deeply as he watched his best friend refill his coffee cup for the tenth time that day. The blond man was watching the exchange warily from behind the counter.

He darkly considered just going back to his apartment and locking the door, but he really, REALLY wanted to dump the kid back on the blonde that aggravated him every day. Studying the clock, he noted that unless she had detention, she would be there in about ten more minutes.

"Look, little girl," he began. "I don't know what you're talking about or what's going on… let alone who you are. What's your name?"

"My name's Tsukino Usagi," she informed him matter-of-factly.

The dark-haired man froze then gaped in open disbelief. "That can't be right. That's Odango Atama's name."

"Yeah, I know," the child replied nonchalantly. "I got my name from my mama."

When a violently swirling purple vortex appeared behind him, Motoki had just left the empty front room in search of straws for the milkshake crowd headed their way. The superhero of Tokyo leapt to his feet, hand automatically going to his right breast pocket for his henshin rose.

The little girl that claimed to have the same name as his nemesis shrieked and dove behind him. He decided she knew more about what was going on than he did.

"Small Lady!" a stern voice called. "Get out from behind Mamoru-san right now!"

Tentatively, the pink-haired girl quit her hiding place. "Hello, Puu."

The vortex closed as a tall green-haired woman in a Senshi's uniform appeared. "Small Lady…"

"I'm sorry, Puu! I didn't mean to come back so far!" the child cried. "I really didn't!"

"Um… Mamoru-baka?" a new voice added in. "What's going on?"

Moving his gaze to the entryway, Mamoru noticed his blonde rival had showed up earlier than expected. "Odango Atama…"

"Don't call me that, you jerk!" the blonde shrieked at an impossible number of decibels. "It's USAGI! Is it really so hard to get through your thick…"

Her tirade faded away as both opponents noticed that the mysterious Senshi bent over laughing, nearly losing her grip on the staff in her right hand. They both stared at her in confusion even as the arcade manager returned.

"Hey… Mamoru-kun? What's going on in here?" the blond man asked.

The Guardian of Time straightened, still chuckling. Glancing at the object of her search, she said, "Did I ever tell you stories about how oddly your parents behaved in this time, Small Lady? It's very amusing."

Motoki moved to close the arcade for the encounter, but the three girls that accompanied Usagi everywhere came in first. "Usagi," Rei began, "what- wait, another Sailor Senshi?"

"It's nice to see everyone is friends already," Pluto commented. "Now, Small Lady, you need to say good-bye to your parents so we can get you back where you belong."

"Parents?" the three friends yelled in shock, while Usagi began to sway on her feet and Mamoru watched her cautiously.

"Yes, parents. In the future, Tsukino Usagi and Chiba Mamoru have a daughter. Their love is one of the greatest the world has ever known," the unknown Senshi explained.

That was just too much for the overstressed blonde. With no more than a whimper, Usagi fainted. Mamoru jumped forward, catching her just before her head would have hit the floor.

"Usagi-chan!" the girls shouted, running to their best friend and leader's side. "Are you all right?"

Makoto shook the unconscious blonde, silently noticing the protective fashion her archenemy was cradling her in. "Usagi-chan! Wake up!"

Her eyelids fluttered open slowly. "Mako-chan? I just had a strange dream, where some little girl showed up and said Mamoru-baka and I were her parents."

"Umm…" Ami began. "Usagi-chan, it wasn't a dream. When the Sailor Senshi told you, you passed out. Luckily, Mamoru-san caught you."

"No!" the girl shrieked, jerking away. "No, I'm still dreaming! This can't actually be happening. We don't even like each other!"

Mamoru hesitated, almost replying to his enemy's offhand comment, to reveal that he'd always liked her, before changing his mind and facing the mysterious Senshi and the child she had followed. "You want us to believe that Odango and I have a daughter?" he asked incredulously.

"Believe it or not, it's the truth," Pluto shrugged. "You'll understand soon enough."

With that, both the woman and the child disappeared, leaving the Senshi and their masked hero standing there in shock.

88888888

True to Pluto's word, things began to happen quickly. Sailor Venus joined with the Senshi, and there was a confrontation at Starlight Tower. The rest, as they say, is history- until history changed.

88888888

AN: Most of the updates will be done sans author notes, but on this one I'll tag in a few: reviews are always good, even with an older story. The disclaimer from earlier will apply for the entire thing, simply because I can't be bothered to add it each time. Till next time!


	2. Enemies No More

"I can't believe it," Usagi whispered in shock. "Mamoru-baka is Tuxedo Kamen-sama, and Prince Endymion!" She sank back against the park bench, attempting to fit the pieces together in a way that made more sense.

She absolutely knew she was right, though. There was no doubt in her mind, not with all the strange coincidences. They had been drawn together without reason since they met, even their meeting suspiciously random. After all, what are the chances that all of her shoes and/or test papers are magnetically attracted to his head? And who else would she ever marry? Even after a thousand years, she remembered Endymion. Sailor Pluto's announcement had finally given her the last thing she needed to know.

"Odango?"

Her head shot up. _Great. I'm trying to figure something important out, so of _course_ he shows up. Like I said, drawn together without reason. Oh, he's talking again._

"Odango? Is something wrong?"

The blonde sighed. "I'm not sure if there is or not. We need to talk, Mamoru-san."

One of his eyebrows arched in his usual smug, I-know-everything look. "What could we possibly have to discuss?"

She barely managed to bite back an irritated growl. "Well, we could start with that encounter with the little girl and the Sailor Senshi that followed her."

Mamoru shrugged and sat down next to her. "I don't know what was going on with that. I normally have great faith in the Senshi, but that one seemed nuts. Us, getting married and having a kid? Ha."

_Stay calm, Usagi,_ she urged herself. _He may be acting like Mamoru-baka right now, but you know he has a heart in there somewhere. Just resist the urge to beat it into the open._ "Be serious, Mamoru-san. I've never seen that Senshi before, but I don't think she's crazy."

"Are you joking?" he demanded. "There's no possible way that what she said could be true."

She took a deep breath. _If I'm right, I need to put my secret out there._ Usagi glanced around to be sure they were alone before taking two distinct items from her purse- a golden broach and a large star on a chain. They would be clear enough to him.

With a curse, Mamoru leapt from the bench, eyeing her like a poisonous snake. "Those aren't yours, Odango Atama."

_Okay, I guess not. Apparently the obvious conclusion escapes him. Then again, I shouldn't be so surprised. He'd never consider me capable of being Sailor Moon. To him, I'm just a dumb kid. _

"Does the Star Locket mean something to you, Mamoru-san? A gift to a girl, perhaps?" she demanded, also getting to her feet. "Even a certain super heroine that you have a bit of a crush on?"

Usagi held out her other hand, the one clutching her Moon Broach.

"I'm sure you recognize this too, then," she continued. "Really, I'm surprised you didn't notice it before, with how often we crash into each other."

His gaze was flickering back and forth between the two items. "You… can't be…" he managed, still trying to deny what was obvious. Each knew the other's secret now.

"Do I have to prove it?" she asked softly, bringing her gaze to his. "You can't lie to yourself on this one. You're Tuxedo Kamen-sama, and I'm Sailor Moon. Now is what Sailor Pluto said so impossible?"

Stunned, Mamoru collapsed back onto the bench. "You're Sailor Moon… How did you figure out how I was?"

"I was guessing for a while," Usagi replied as she sat on the pavement in front of him. "Ever since we were at Yumemi-san's for the painting. Your reaction to one of them is what really set me to thinking."

His sharp gaze finally focused on her, as if really seeing her for the first time. "You're not acting like yourself, Odango."

She laughed softly. "Maybe not the girl you know, but I assure you, this is how I act when I need to be serious. I know no one credits me with much intelligence, but that's because I rarely let anyone see this side of me."

"Why are you hiding, Odango-chan?" he questioned. "What makes you pretend to be an airhead when you're obviously so much more?"

"First, it makes it easier for me to hide my secrets. No one would suspect sweet little Tsukino Usagi to be a Sailor Senshi, would they? You who should have recognized it never saw what was right under your nose." The blonde stared into the distance, thoughts of her buried past washing over her for the millionth time. "I have to thank you, though. I'm not a very good fighter, and you've saved me more times than I can count. Now, tell me more about Tuxedo Kamen-sama. I know you're on our side, even if no one else does, but what's going on?"

He frowned, not sure if he could trust her. Eventually he decided she wasn't a threat to him. "I'm trying to collect the Nijizuishou for the Princess. She needs the Ginzuishou, so I'm looking for it. As to you, I save you because- well, because I have to. I don't know why, but I can't just ignore it when you're in trouble."

"The Moon Princess, Mamoru-san? She's asking you for help?" Of course she was; she'd been sending Tuxedo Kamen dreams since she'd begun to recover her own memory. Had she been able to remember Endymion's face, it would have been simpler, but she knew that he and Tuxedo Kamen were the same man.

Mamoru shot her a startled look. "You know about the Moon Princess? Who is she? Where is she? Why does she need my help?"

_Can I tell him? Turn his world upside down, for my own selfish desires? His past self loved mine, but will he love me? I don't know if I'd survive if he rejects me. _She lowered her head, knowing he had to find out eventually._ It'll be easier if it comes from me._

"You've met her, Mamoru-san. None of the other Senshi know, but I know who she is."

"Who?" he demanded, glaring. "Don't play games, Usagi-chan. You need to tell me."

"I know," she whispered. "I'm just scared you won't like the answer. You see, Mamoru-san, the Moon Princess… is me."

88888888

Mamoru in his stunned state felt as though the world had stopped. Those words had barely left the girl's lips when everything went quiet- birds, wind, everything. If they hadn't both continued breathing, he would have assumed time had ground to a halt.

_Odango… my sparring partner… the Moon Princess? How is that even possible? There's no way. Accepting she's Sailor Moon was a bit of a stretch, but she DOES have the heroine's broach, and I somehow doubt that even such a blonde as Sailor Moon would give it away. I reluctantly accepted that she was being honest. But this?_

Usagi stared at him. Rather than her usual innocently cute expression, her large blue eyes held a strange, penetrating expression. She was being serious…

His head fell into his hands as he tried to understand all that had happened in the past few days. She knew who he was, never mind how.

Finally, Mamoru found his voice. "I don't know what to think about this," he managed. "If you're the princess, is there something you can do to prove it?"

A slight frown creased the blonde's face. "Not without the Ginzuishou. I have information from the past- only some, though, since my memories are vague at most points."

The upperclassman grimaced. "Well, you could tell me some of the things you know. I need a reason to believe you, Usagi-chan."

The normally talkative teen fell silent, staring hard at the ground. He felt strange, as if a piece of him wanted nothing more than to reach out and embrace the girl, to soothe her hurt and assure her that of course he believed what she was saying. He shook his head to clear it. It was absurd to believe someone just because of a _feeling_.

"Princess Serenity!" a new voice shouted. Usagi's head shot up in response, her gaze alighting on another blonde that was racing in their direction. Apart from some minor details, she could have been the first girl's twin.

With a shriek, the arrival threw her arms around Usagi as Mamoru tried to process what she had said. She called Usagi princess… It must have been a coincidence. It _couldn't_ be true.

"Oh, Princess!" the other teen babbled ecstatically. "I found you, and you're safe! Thank goodness!"

The odango'd one stared at her doppelganger for a long moment- searching for something, it seemed. "… Venus? Is that really you?"

"You remember me!"

Usagi nodded slowly. "You're Sailor Venus. I'm sorry, but I don't know your name in this time."

"That's all right, I don't know yours either. I'm Aino Minako now," the blonde- Minako- chirped. "Wait, are you supposed to have your memories? I thought we weren't supposed to know who the Princess was until the Ginzuishou was revealed. That's what Artemis said."

The first girl laughed, but it was a bitter sound the older teen had never heard from his rival before. "Apparently something went wrong. My memories have been returning for a while. I remember the last night best, although I have a few others." Suddenly, she gestured in Mamoru's general direction. "You remember Endymion?"

The new girl opened her mouth to reply, but she was cut off. "Excuse me- Endymion? What on earth are you talking about?"

"Whoops," Usagi muttered, wrinkling her nose. "I forgot that you don't know. Um… you're Endymion. Or rather, you _were_ Endymion, before the fall of the Silver Millennium. His Royal Highness, Crown Prince of Earth, Prince Endymion, betrothed to Her Royal Highness, Crown Princess of the Moon, Princess Serenity. I figured out who you were from that."

"I was a PRINCE?" He really wasn't sure how many more surprises he could take in a single day.

"Yes!" Minako injected. "You and my Princess were madly in love and were supposed to be married, but that evil Queen Beryl attacked the Moon."

Usagi shot her a dark look, obviously telling her not to continue. "There's no point in reopening old wounds, V- Minako-chan. It's for the best if he doesn't know about that day. I certainly wish I didn't."

"Usagi-chan, were you being honest when you said you were the Princess?" he demanded, reluctantly beginning to believe her story. The pain in her eyes was too poignant to be faked, and she had a collaborator that she seemed to have been unaware of.

The girl that Usagi had labeled as Sailor Venus leapt to her feet, anger apparent in her face and stance. "Don't insult her! Endymion or not, my princess would never lie!"

The newly revealed Sailor Moon rose as well, but she didn't seem interested in yelling. "That's enough. I do believe we've given my prince enough to think about for the time being. Let's go; I'm sure the other Senshi will be ecstatic to see you." She began to usher the other blonde away.

Mamoru jumped up and grabbed her wrist. She spun to face him, surprised. "Don't go yet, Od- Usagi-chan. We need to talk more, alone."

She smiled faintly. "I suppose you're right, Mamoru-san. Let me tell Minako-chan where to go first."

He nodded, releasing his grip and watching as she gave her lookalike directions to her house, handing her a note to give to her mother. "I'll be along in a while," she finished. She watched quietly as Minako waved and ran off, then faced her old nemesis once again. "Well, where to?"

"We'll have more freedom to discuss sensitive subjects at my apartment," he decided. One of her eyebrows arched up but she didn't argue, falling into step. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

"I'm sure I do," she responded dryly. "After all, it would be ridiculous for you to believe me. I'm just a blonde airhead, aren't I?"

He started to protest, but realized that she had made a valid point about his reasons for doubting her. Beginning to apologize, Usagi cut him off.

"It's fine; I'm not offended. I'm used to people making that assumption. The most depressing part of it is that my Senshi would think the exact same thing- well, except for Minako. Then again, she remembers our past, somehow, and doesn't know me in this time," Usagi remarked. "It's almost impressive how well I've fooled everyone, or it would be. If it weren't so unfair that people won't look behind the façade."

Mamoru shrugged. "I can't say I'm too terribly surprised- that it's a façade, I mean. You'd have to be intelligent to come up with some of the things you've called me in the past." He paused, struggling for the right words. "Usagi-chan, I'm trying to believe you, but this is a lot to take in a single day. I'll work on it, though. Can we… at least try to be friends? After all, we have to work together."

The first truly genuine smile he'd seen all day appeared on her lips. "I'd like that, Mamoru-san. I really would."

88888888

The unexpected arrival of Aino Minako, Sailor Venus, proved to be the deciding factor. Mamoru, upon hearing Usagi's story, couldn't maintain his protective layer of cynicism. For some time, she pestered him relentlessly to reveal his identity as Tuxedo Kamen to her Senshi so they wouldn't continue to consider him an enemy. Reluctantly, he gave in.

88888888

"You're what?" Three girls shouted simultaneously, while Minako just grinned.

"It makes sense, everyone," Ami decided. "We were all drawn to Usagi-chan, and we ALL know about them being pulled together constantly."

"AMI-CHAN!" Usagi wailed over her Senshi's giggling.

"I don't think you're the type to side with the Dark Kingdom, Mamoru-san," Makoto commented, "but you'll have to forgive us if we still keep an eye on you. We wouldn't want to lose Sailor Moon because one of your fights interfered."

Minako fell off Rei's bed laughing as the miko frowned. "I can't believe that you of all people have been saving Usagi-chan. You're really Tuxedo Kamen-sama?"

In response, Mamoru simply held out a hand. A perfect red rose appeared, a cape billowed, and the Moon Senshi's savior stood before them.

"Yep," Minako concluded. "He's Tuxedo Kamen-sama, all right."

"Of course he is," the pigtailed blonde interjected. "I wouldn't have brought him to a Senshi meeting if I wasn't absolutely sure."

"Right, sure you wouldn't," Rei said idly before turning to face their newest warrior, completely missing the devastated expression on her friend's face. Mamoru caught it though, making a mental note to have a chat with her later. "Okay, Minako-chan, we'll have to do some evaluations of your abilities and how you'll fit in the group tactics."

"Sorry, but isn't that up to the P- Usagi-chan?" the girl questioned tentatively, glancing at Artemis, her white feline guardian. "She's the leader, isn't she?"

"Yes, she's leader, but she's never been any good at strategy or such," the priestess-in-training replied. "Ami-chan is a great tactician, and Mako-chan is our combat expert."

A scowl flickered across Usagi's face, but it was quickly replaced with her usual smile. "They do a great job, so it's fine. Minako-chan, I've heard your attack can destroy a youma. Is that true?"

The newcomer nodded. "I've fought alone for over a year- I wouldn't have survived so long if that wasn't the case. Unfortunately, it takes several hits to destroy the youma lately, and I can't heal any people that have been turned into youma like you can."

The Senshi of the Moon frowned. "I guess it's still mostly up to the Crescent Moon Wand and me, then. Well, shall we go do some trial runs?"

88888888

Together, the girls headed out of the temple and moved back on the grounds until they arrived in a hidden clearing. Mamoru followed, curious.

There were a few sparring dummies, some of which looked like they'd been used for magical attacks. One had been rigged on wheels, to create a moving target, and it bore several deep slices that resembled tiara marks.

"We can't let her practice with the Wand," Makoto whispered, noticing his interest. "Even in comparison with our attacks, it's too showy to be kept secret, but the rest can be hidden under Mercury's fog."

He nodded as she joined the others in a loose ring. Usagi's gaze quickly darted to his, and she gestured for him to turn away. Vaguely amused, he obeyed.

"MOON PRISM POWER…!"

"MERCURY POWER…!"

"MARS POWER…!"

"JUPITER POWER…!"

"VENUS POWER…!"

"MAKE-UP!" The Senshi finished together, and a dazzling lights display began. Taking care not to look at the girls, Mamoru glanced around the clearing, noting that the trees kept the majority of the light contained. He nodded- it was a good choice of training grounds, private and defensible if need be.

As the show finished, the five legendary Sailor Senshi stood in the places of five teenaged girls. Mars studied him curiously. "Did you feel like practicing too, Tuxedo Kamen-sama?"

"Hm? What?" he asked, startled. Sailor Moon was giggling slightly into her gloved hand.

"Your henshin, Tuxedo Kamen-sama. Did you not realize?" she managed, attempting to suppress her mirth.

"Realize what?" His hands lifted to his face, only to find white gloves coming into contact with his domino mask. "Oh. I didn't mean to," he puzzled. "What happened?"

Mercury's mini-computer dropped into her palm. "Do you normally henshin voluntarily, like we do? If not, what can you tell me about the process?" Her questions were rapid, almost as fast as one of his rose barrages.

"One at a time," he murmured dryly. "No, it's not usually voluntary. I didn't even realize I was Tuxedo Kamen until recently, when I obtained one of the Nijizuishou. I'd assume something triggers it, and then I'm drawn to Sailor Moon."

"Really?" Mercury replied. "That is unusual. Usagi-chan? Could you de-henshin?"

"Sure," the blonde super heroine responded, tugging on her broach. The upperclassman immediately averted his eyes, remembering vividly Usagi's description of her transformation process.

"Fascinating…" the blue-haired genius whispered, circling them closely while typing. "Something links your henshins. If Sailor Moon henshins, it apparently triggers yours, Mamoru-san. There's a very deep bond tying the two of you together, but I can't figure out what."

The pair exchanged guilty looks. After lengthy discussions, they had agreed it best to keep the revelations about the princess's identity, and his own, secret, and Venus had agreed. It wasn't safe for anyone to discover their identities until the Ginzuishou was safely placed in the princess's hands.

"I have no idea, Mercury-chan," Usagi said at length, "but we're supposed to be training, aren't we? MOON PRISM POWER, MAKE-UP!"

88888888

As they took a rest from training, they all dropped to the ground. The Senshi began chatting animatedly with Sailor Venus while Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen moved to the side to talk more privately.

"You were holding back when you fought, Usagi-chan," he commented softly. "Why?"

The blonde heroine shrugged. "It's another way to hide. The Dark Kingdom might become suspicious if Sailor Moon suddenly became an excellent fighter. Besides, it's part of my strategy. If the youma always comes after me it puts the others in less danger. Since you're there in time to help me, it ends up working out for the best. The girls are the fighters, even as I improve- without them there'd be no way for us to fight the Dark Kingdom and succeed. Unless we can find a way to slowly up my abilities without rousing suspicion, I have to be careful on how much power I display. Any ideas?"

"You and I should start training together," he mused. "The girls will expect you to improve if that's the case. I'll still stick to my normal pattern during battle. Our enemies will think that there's not much of a connection between us, so they're not as likely to target one of us to get to the other any more than they already do. Besides, I don't have the power to be any more than a quick interference."

The younger teen nodded, filing away the ideas for later examination. "With time, you will. They're accepting you easily enough. I expected them to question your motives a lot more than they did."

Her companion shrugged, disinterested in the topic. "It's a good thing they didn't; my motives are tied to your secrets."

The Moon Senshi agreed easily. "What should we do about Minako-chan's appearance? Do we keep her separate from the main group for the time being, in case we need a surprise backup?"

"That would be a good idea," the aforementioned warrior piped up, dropping to the ground next to them. "As far as the Dark Kingdom knows, Sailor V is dead. If I stay in the reserves, it might give us an edge later on."

"How did you 'die,' Venus?" Tuxedo Kamen inquired. "What happened?"

The blonde squirmed uncomfortably under the scrutiny. "I don't really want to talk about it. It's over now, and that's all that matters."

The masked hero began to protest, but the other girl intervened. "If she doesn't want to talk about it, it's up to her, Tuxedo Kamen-sama. She'll tell us if we ever need to know."

"Venus!" Mars called. "We have another exercise we want to try! Come on!"

The newcomer smiled slightly, rising to join them. "You two go on and practice on your own for a while," she suggested. "I'll let you know if anything important comes up while you're gone."

"Thanks, V-chan," her leader replied. "I'll see you tomorrow for our sleepover, right?"

"Of course!" came the enthusiastic response. "Till then!"

88888888

After another hour's tiara and rose throws, Usagi and Mamoru collapsed in his apartment- her on the couch, him in his armchair.

"I hate intensive training," the blonde muttered. "It's not even worth anything since I have to use the Crescent Moon Wand instead of my tiara, and I can't practice with that."

Her raven-haired companion chuckled. "You might not use your tiara as much, but I'm sure the practice will come in handy at some point." He paused. "You shouldn't let your Senshi's comments bother you so much."

Blue eyes flew open. "What? Where did that come from, Mamoru-san?"

"When we were at Hikawa Shrine Rei-san made comments that upset you at least twice, but you just kept smiling and pretending not to care. Why can't you reveal that side of your personality, even if you don't want to expose your other identity?"

She sighed, pushing herself into a seated position. "I don't know why I don't show them who I really am. That face they see every day, the laughing, happy girl everyone thinks of as me, never existed. What if they refuse to believe it? Or worse, what if they do and reject me?"

He stood up and moved over behind her, massaging her tense shoulders lightly. "If they're really your friends, that won't happen. Besides, that girl isn't pure illusion- sometimes she really is there. It's not a whole other you; it's you with other facets, like a crystal. You're a wonderful girl regardless of the face that shows at the moment." She flashed him one of her earth-shattering, heartbreaking smiles, and he laughed. "See? You're not all princess or Senshi. Sometimes you're just a girl. It's your compassion that makes you an amazing person, Usa-chan. Don't lose that."

"I'm just grateful you believe me," the blonde murmured. "I thought no one would until they regained their memories, but you accepted the truth."

The handsome upperclassman shrugged. "Honestly? I believed you the instant the words came out of your mouth. Or part of me did. The cynical majority proclaimed you a liar and ordered me to leave. That other part might not have stood a chance if Minako-san hadn't shown up when she did. Tuxedo Kamen was always drawn to Sailor Moon, and the princess I saw in my dreams had always reminded me of _someone_, but who I could never tell." He dropped onto the couch next to her, moving her slightly so he could continue his massage, shifting to her neck and upper back as she relaxed into him.

The tiny teen grabbed the TV's remote off the low coffee table at her side and turned on the news, but Mamoru knew that she was trying to distract herself. Something was still bothering her. She sighed heavily and began flipping through the channels. "SENSHI WATCH is on. You interested?"

"If you want to, go ahead. What's on your mind, Usa?"

"Hmm?" she replied. "What was that?"

"Something's got you on edge, Usagi-chan. You're worried. What is it?"

A slight frown creased her forehead, which he automatically soothed away with his ministrations. "It's Senshi business, of course. The Dark Kingdom, the Nijizuishou. They're planning something, I just know it."

"And they already got their hands on yours, too," he thought out loud. "You think they're trying to set a trap for me the same way they did you?"

"I don't know," Usagi muttered in frustration. "My memories are still too vague to give me a decent grasp on the way they think, and I didn't even pay attention then. I just know something is going to happen. SENSHI WATCH has been reporting a lot of new Sailor Moon sightings, with video footage- but it's not me. I don't know what to expect next, or what's going on."

"Whatever it is, we'll manage together," Mamoru promised. "We have a few new cards now- Minako-san, our new alliance- things the Dark Kingdom don't know. You're developing more and more insight into the situation. All that may finally be enough for us to do more than just corner them when they appear."

"I need Mother's Ginzuishou," the reincarnated princess scowled, winding one hand into a pigtail and tugging. "It's the only thing that can actually end this and let things go back to the way they were."

"Is that what you really want though, Usagi-chan? The way things were? When you didn't know the Senshi or I, when you truly were little more than a blonde airhead? Despite the problems, I feel like we've all grown from what we're facing. Yes, some of the things we've seen are way more than most people would see in a lifetime, but not all the changes are bad."

"You're right," the blonde admitted. "I just want the fighting to end. I can't stand it, Mamoru-san. What if one day I'm not there soon enough and someone is seriously injured, or even killed? How could I live with that?"

"Don't think I'm being callous, Usagi-chan, but it might happen. It's always a possibility. If it does happen, it wouldn't be your fault. No, don't argue. It would be the Dark Kingdom's for starting this in the first place. For a fourteen year old girl, you've already saved more lives than some police forces or hospitals," the hero soothed, unwinding her fist from her hair. "Expecting you to save everyone is unreasonable."

She lifted tear-filled blue eyes to meet his, and he smiled. With a soft sob, she hurled herself into his chest, letting the tears flow at the injustice of it all: that a young girl had to shoulder the burden of saving the world, not always being able to save everyone, hiding her true self from prying eyes. She let herself be the vulnerable teenager that she still was under it all.

Mamoru murmured comforting nonsense into her ear, rubbing her back soothingly as she cried- softly, not one of her Usagi-wails. "I have faith that everything will work out in the end. I have faith in you, Sailor Moon; I know you can make this work."

She sniffled softly as she calmed down enough to stop crying. "Thanks, Mamoru-san. I'm glad I'm not alone any more."

"Hey, where would Sailor Moon be without her mysterious defender?" he asked jokingly, earning him a swat in the face with a pillow. "A pillow, Usagi-chan? Really? I mean, _really_?Well, I suppose this… means war!"

With a yelp, the blonde jumped to her feet, grabbing a second pillow and taking a defensive stance. Mamoru snagged a pair for himself and advanced on his tiny opponent, planning on cornering her with his larger frame.

Unfortunately for him, he'd forgotten just how fast she was. No sooner did he move toward her than she bolted behind him and nailed him in the small of the back before darting out of reach once more. He mock-growled as she laughed, troubles momentarily forgotten. Suddenly, she whipped one of the pillows in front of her and threw it like a Frisbee, catching him full-on in the face. "Ha! Eat tiara- er, pillow!" she cheered.

A strangled 'eep' squeaked past her lips when he suddenly leapt at her, tackling her and quickly pinning her to the ground. "Does the Moon surrender?" he demanded with a grin.

"Never!" the younger girl declared boldly, only to be assaulted by tickling hands on both sides. "No, no! Don't tickle me! Mamoru-sannn!"

"Give up!" he ordered firmly, both hands still poised to descend again if she continued to struggle.

"Okay!" she gasped, waving him away. "I give up. Happy?"

He laughed, pushing himself to his feet before he extended her a hand. She grasped it thankfully and allowed him to haul her to her feet as she caught her breath. As she looked up, she found herself staring straight into his deep blue eyes, glimmering with some emotion.

"I think…" he murmured, pausing. "I think I'm going to kiss you now."

"I think I'd let you," she replied breathily.

He grasped her chin and tilted her face upwards as he bent slightly, pressing his lips to hers in a delicate, chaste kiss. It only lasted a few short seconds, but Usagi felt her heart pounding as if she had just run a marathon. Judging by his stormy expression, he felt the same way. "Mamoru-san?" she asked softly, searching his face for answers.

"I love you, you know," he said abruptly. "I always have, ever since we met. You were so bright and beautiful, and something about you drew me in. I was only rude to you because I didn't know what was going on, and when Motoki pointed it out to me, I thought you were too young once I finally admitted he was right. But then with everything else…" his voice trailed off.

A brilliant smile lit the blonde's face as she threw her arms around him. "Oh, I love you too. I always did, even before I started to get my memories back, but I thought you'd never like me- after all, you were so handsome and wonderful, you'd never look twice at me. Then I started to fall for Tuxedo Kamen-sama, and I was so confused, because I felt the same way for him as I did for you. After that I remembered Endymion too, and before I connected him to Tuxedo Kamen, I thought I was in love with three guys, and one has been dead for centuries. But then I found out that you were all three! I was so happy I thought I would burst, and Pluto said we would have a little girl some day, so I just decided to be patient."

At that point, he decided to interrupt her rambling and kiss her again, this time longer. She sighed contentedly as they returned to the couch, curling into his side as he turned on a movie and they forgot their difficulties for a while.


	3. For the Nijizuishou

Unfortunately, their problems were not easily swept under the rug. A few days later, Usagi and Mamoru noticed a disturbance in the bonds between their henshins- hers didn't trigger his sometimes, often when she was in serious trouble. It worried them both, but they kept it quiet from the rest of the group.

After one fight, Tuxedo Kamen barely arriving in time to save the Senshi of the Moon, he began to check her over for injuries.

"Why didn't you call the Senshi for help?" he demanded. "Why deal with the youma on your own?"

"The Nijizuishou-" she hissed as he probed her swollen ankle "-weren't involved. It was just a normal youma, so all I needed was my tiara."

"And didn't that go well?" he drawled sarcastically, noting that it was just a nasty sprain that, with a Senshi's healing, would be fine in a day or two. There were some other cuts and burns that he could see, most of which could be bandaged normally once she got home. "If I hadn't heard the fight, you would have died."

"I think the Dark Kingdom linked your appearance and mine," she managed around a gasp as he wound the injury with a strip of fabric from his cloak. "Somehow they figured it out and are messing up our bond. We'll have to be extra careful for a while, until things go back to normal."

"I'll keep an eye out for trouble," he promised. "You need to stay home until your ankle heals. Can you walk?"

The blonde heroine attempted to get to her feet, quickly returning to a seated position as pain lanced up her leg. "I don't think so."

"All right," he replied, hauling her into his arms. "I'll take you home. We'll stop by my place first though, so I can patch you up. Just don't de-henshin on me- I'd hate for this to be one of the times when it's linked, because then I might be mid-jump and we'd end up falling."

She nodded, a pained smile on her face. "Thanks."

With that, he leapt to the roof of the nearest building and began making his way to his apartment. Only five minutes later he landed on his balcony, opening the door with one hand as he continued to support his companion's weight. He laid her on the couch before heading to his bathroom for his first aid kit.

"Hold still, Usa-chan," he instructed.

"Yeah, yeah, I know the drill," the teen muttered. "I've gone through it enough times with Ami-chan."

He quickly splashed some disinfectant on a washcloth and began cleaning the minor scrapes. After the small things were taken care of, he pulled out some burn salve. The burns were mostly mild, but one looked nasty- a cut across her upper leg had charred edges. It would have to be stitched up.

As he began threading the needle, he glanced up at her face. "Will this be okay? I don't have any anesthetic for you, unfortunately."

"I'll be fine," she said, averting her eyes. "Just do it."

Tuxedo Kamen nodded, returning his attention to his work. With deft movements, he cleaned it and sewed the edges of the skin back together, then wrapped a heavy gauze bandage around it.

"Well, that's almost everything," he commented. "I just need to take care of your ankle properly, then I'll take you home. Do you want some painkillers?"

"Please," she grimaced. As he handed her the pills and a glass of water, she smirked faintly. "At least the youma had the good grace to not hurt me anywhere that'll be obvious when I'm not wearing my fuku."

The superhero let out a short bark of a laugh. "Thank goodness for small mercies, hm?" He began to unwind the piece of his cloak, preparing to replace it with a proper wrap. Within a few short seconds that task was completed, and she was bundled back into his arms. "Now let's get you home. You look like you could use some sleep."

She nodded slightly, beginning to doze off slightly. She had been dealing with several youma alone in the past week as she gave her Senshi some time off. As a result, she had lost a good deal of sleep- and blood.

He smiled softly down at her as she snuggled closer, instinctively seeking his warmth. Ghosting a soft kiss over her lips, he began the trek to the Tsukino household, being extremely careful with his exquisite burden.

88888888

The cold air from the suddenly rising winds had awakened the young heroine just before they arrived at her house, but her savior refused to let her make her own way home from there. She didn't argue much, since she was still tired and knew that she would regret it if she tried to put pressure on her injured limb.

With a soft thump, the couple slipped through the open window and landed on Usagi's bed, disturbing a sleeping black cat nearby.

"Oops," Sailor Moon muttered.

Luna's eyes opened a little before flying open entirely when she noticed who accompanied her charge. "Sailor Moon!" she yowled. "What in Selene's name is he doing here?"

The Moon Senshi's eyes flicked quickly to Tuxedo Kamen's. "I guess I forgot to tell her," the blonde muttered. "Um, Luna? It's okay for him to be here, really. He already knows who I am."

"WHAT?" the little cat shrieked. "HOW COULD YOU?"

"I don't think that was the way to tell her, Usa-chan," the hero commented, edging toward the window.

"Luna, calm down!" the teen protested. "He's on our side! The Senshi already accepted him, and he's been helping me train."

The cat began to settle slightly, although she still watched the caped figure with unveiled distrust. "Would you at least tell me who you are?" she seethed, her fur standing on end. "And while you're at it, you can explain your connection to the Dark Kingdom."

He shot a glance at Usagi, who had de-henshined behind her closet door. She nodded, indicating it was safe to reveal his civilian identity to her feline guardian as she searched for something she could wear to bed comfortably over her injuries. Reaching up, he plucked off his mask. "I'm Chiba Mamoru. As for the Dark Kingdom, they're my enemy too."

"Mamoru-san?" Luna repeated incredulously. "_You're_ the one that's been saving Usagi-chan all this time?"

"Yeah. We're on the same side. I've already been introduced to the others too."

"And you didn't see fit to tell me this?" she growled at Usagi.

"It, um… didn't really come up?" the blonde offered lamely. "It's only been a few weeks since I found out, and we didn't tell anyone else until about three days ago. And… while I'm at it, I should probably tell you that Sailor Venus is here now too."

"And just how did the two of you discover each others' identities?" the cat questioned, deciding to address the issue of the latest addition to the Senshi later.

With a shrug, Usagi launched into the story of the mysterious Senshi of Pluto and the odd little girl, leaving out the part that included the princess and their mysterious pasts.

88888888

Mamoru was at the library when serious trouble started brewing. A sudden scream alerted him to danger, and glancing out the window he noted that the window-cleaning crew was now perilously close to falling down the side of the tall building. Something glimmered at the edge of his memory- literally. He had noted something shining out of the corner of his eye.

_Were the ropes cut deliberately? _

One of the men lost his grip and began to fall when a familiar figure swooped in and intervened. It looked like Sailor Moon, but he knew it couldn't be. Dropping the book he had been perusing, he raced outside for a closer look, not noticing his new girlfriend and one of her friends at the front of the crowd, or that the newest Senshi was nearby as well.

Instinct told him that something was very wrong. There was no way that had been the real Sailor Moon, but there was trouble, and he would need to be there in time if their bond failed again.

88888888

Shortly after, the group of four teens that made up the well-known Sailor Senshi headed in the same direction. Upon seeing the Moon Senshi lookalike, Makoto had called for the others while trying to calm a distraught Usagi. The teen was now loudly arguing trademark laws or something of the sort, but she seemed distracted and nervous. Makoto shrugged it off, attributing it to the shock the doppelganger had supplied.

88888888

As the now-henshined Tuxedo Kamen continued to search the dock area, he noted a strange silhouette nearby. There was a person, a girl from the look of it, being hoisted by the crane. Closer inspection revealed the heroine he had been following. All of his senses screamed TRAP!, but he couldn't ignore the girl's plight, especially if it really_ was_ the Senshi of the Moon. Without their link, he couldn't be sure.

88888888

One of the Senshi mentioned the possibility of it being the fifth warrior that Luna had told them was coming- not seriously of course, since they already knew Venus, but in case of prying ears. Usagi too was picking up on the strong likelihood of the entire situation being a set-up, and it had her on edge. She had seen her boyfriend dash by, but he had been moving too quickly for her to get his attention, especially with her ankle still healing. Finally, she lost her patience and issued the order to henshin.

88888888

Leaping into the air, the hero cut the girl's bonds and took off, barely escaping an explosion moments later. The blast sent him flying into what appeared to be a warehouse, still clutching the figure to him.

One glance was all it took- this girl was _not_ Sailor Moon, and it was quickly confirmed when "she" plunged an ice crystal deep into the back of his shoulder. A few seconds later, he felt his link to the real Senshi activate, informing him that the heroine had put in an appearance. Only a few moments later, he felt waves of despair and panic rolling through, and his compulsion to protect her reacted at once. Just in time, he darted to the side to avoid Zoisite's next attack. Things were building quickly, and he had a feeling it was almost to the point of no return.

88888888

It was indeed a trap. Sailor Moon murmured grateful prayers to Selene that the final Senshi was still free, and hoped that she would arrive in time to get them all out in one piece.

She cringed automatically as the dark barrier moved closer around them, her friends' attacks failing to affect it. Without the Ginzuishou, there was nothing she could do to stop it, and its power burned at her being, completely contrary to everything she was. 'Tuxedo Kamen-sama,' she thought desperately, 'V-chan, we need you!'

88888888

He was well and truly trapped at this point. Zoisite had trashed the warehouse's contents to force him into the open, and he was weak from his injury. In a double assault, some of Zoisite's signature sakura petals flew at his face, blowing away his mask. His secret was out. He was grateful that he and the Senshi had maintained their habitual fighting arrangement- it kept his being revealed from stripping their glamours away as well.

"CRESCENT BEAM!" a new voice chimed, and a flash of golden light distracted the villain long enough for the caped hero to escape, aiming for the area that held danger for his precious charge.

88888888

There was so little air left, and Zoisite had just joined the fourth Shitennou- Kunzite, right? He was still somewhat vague in her memory- outside the hemisphere. They seemed to have a hurried consultation before Zoisite loudly issued a challenge to the apparently absentee Tuxedo Kamen. A few moments later he appeared, holding his shoulder in pain. Sailor Moon heard him say he'd give up his pair of Nijizuishou if they released the Senshi, but she wanted to rail against it, to argue with what little strength she had left. He couldn't!

Too late, she realized. The crackling dark energy scorched her as she sank to her knees just after her Senshi had done the same. She didn't have the strength left… Consciousness began to fade when suddenly the dome was gone and the Senshi were free. Sailor Venus had arrived just in time, protecting the Nijizuishou and releasing her friends. An image of the wicked Queen appeared, ordering her Generals to return. Turning, she noticed her savior slipping away. She lingered only to go through their "meeting" Sailor Venus before she followed, knowing her boyfriend would need her.

88888888

'Kami-sama, I'm an idiot. I didn't think to look for Usa-chan, I just chased after the fake. If Sailor Venus hadn't shown up when she did, we would all be dead right now,' the injured hero grimaced as he slowly made his way into his apartment. He knew Usagi would be there shortly, so he just dropped onto the couch, willing the pain to recede. The television turned on, revealing his enemy's face.

Zoisite proceeded to make some irritating comments, then he issued his challenge: a duel at Starlight Tower the following evening, the winner takes all the Nijizuishou. Obviously, with his identity no longer a secret, he had no choice but to accept, his brain only just registering the soft click of his door.

"Oh, and you might want to get that shoulder looked at, Mamoru-chan. It looks painful," Zoisite laughed as he disappeared. Mamoru just resisted snarling before turning to face Usagi.

"You heard all that?"

She nodded, watching him quietly before moving toward his bathroom. "I'll clean that up for you, Mamo-chan."

He smiled his thanks when she returned, wrapping his good arm around her waist and kissing her softly. "Will you stay away and let me deal with this on my own? There's no point in putting you in harm's way."

"You know I'll go if you do. You can't honestly get on my case for fighting without backup otherwise." She rose and had him turn so she could see his back, helping him remove his jacket and shirt. "You're going to need to wash these; they're disgusting. Do you want to tell me what happened?"

She began cleaning away most of the blood and removing tiny shards of the remaining crystal as he explained what had transpired before he arrived to face off with Kunzite and Zoisite. "Venus is a lifesaver," he finished. "They didn't expect her at all."

"They think Sailor V is dead. Or they did. She won't catch them off guard again," the blonde commented. "I'm going to have to call Ami-chan to come over and stitch this up, Mamo-chan. It's pretty bad."

He just shrugged his good shoulder as she reached for her communicator, pushing the symbol for Mercury. "Ami-chan, I need you to come to Mamoru-san's apartment. He got hurt today and it needs stitches. Civilian form, please. We need to lie low."

"I'll be right there, Usagi-chan," the bluenette replied after Usagi turned the communicator to give her a decent view of the injury. "Have him drink something and give him some pain medication. It'll help."

"Got it. Thanks, Ami." The blonde cut the transmission and headed to the kitchen. She quickly returned with a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin, which she passed to him. "Doctor's orders," she said before going to start some tea.

"Usa-chan," he interrupted, grabbing her wrist. "You're bottling your emotions up again."

The tiny girl sighed. "It really scared me today, you know? I mean, I knew something was wrong, and I was right. You got hurt, and now they know who you are. I'm willing to bet that Beryl realizes you're Endymion. If I don't keep myself under control, I'll just lose it, and I can't do that until this is finished."

He tugged her back until she tumbled into his lap and held her close. "I can understand that; I feel the same way. My heart nearly leapt out of my chest when I realized you were about to pass out. You're right when you say we need to be clear-headed, but that doesn't mean you have to act like it doesn't bother you. It's normal to react when something like that happens."

"Well right now I need to put on my typical Usagi-face for Ami-chan. We can talk more after she's done patching you up, okay?"

He reluctantly relinquished his grip on his precious princess. "I guess so, Usa-chan. Later."

88888888

Eventually, over a snack, they settled on staging one of their fights as a way of meeting up. They could concoct a reason for Usagi to follow Mamoru then figure it out from there.

"You realize they're trying to lure you into another trap, right?" Usagi asked worriedly, picking at her cookie. "They don't plan on playing fair."

"If you consider what we're doing," Mamoru countered, "we don't either. You're planning on having the Senshi follow us at a distance, aren't you?"

The blonde blushed and hid her face behind her glass of milk. "It was just to be cautious, okay? I don't want anyone else getting hurt."

His expression softened as he realized how concerned she was. "I'll be fine, Usa-chan. You need the Ginzuishou, which means the Nijizuishou. Zoisite is offering me a chance to get them. Do we have any other options now?"

"That's what has me worried most," the petite teen whispered. "Beryl was obsessed with you in the past, to the point of insanity. I'm scared of what she might try."

"You never really talk much about what you remember," her darker companion observed. "Why?"

She sighed. "Most of my memories are from the latest times of the Silver Millennium. They're not very happy; the majority is of that last day. Beryl hates me, you know. She blamed me for you not loving her and tried to kill me, but Endymion didn't let her. She wants me dead, and she wants you for herself. She doesn't yet realize who I am, but it probably won't take long for her to realize that if you've appeared, I can't be far."

"Something about our past really scared you, Usa-chan. Today didn't help, did it?" He was unsurprised when she shook her head. "We'll be as careful as possible, and take as many precautions as we can. Things will work out."

"I don't want you to go tomorrow. I'd rather you just stop fighting so you can be safe. I'd rather go in your place than put you at risk."

"I'm about as likely to go along with that as you are to let me go alone," he commented. "We have a plan, or at least a rough idea. For now, let's just forget it and pretend that we have normal lives. For tonight, let's just be Mamoru and Usagi."

88888888

Before going home that evening, Usagi gave Minako her orders: bring the Senshi to Starlight Tower shortly after the appointed time without arousing suspicion and be on the alert for any threats to her or their already injured hero. The other blonde had accepted with few questions, although she did manage to get her princess to tell her about the conversation between Zoisite and Mamoru.

"I'll do what I can, Usagi-chan. Schedule a Senshi meeting at Hikawa Shrine for tomorrow evening, around the time you'd get out of detention. They'll already be there when I show and I can give them some excuse to get them to come to the tower. You just worry about Mamoru-san and yourself; I'll handle the others," Minako assured her. They were in Juuban Park. Neither would be surprised if the Dark Kingdom attacked that night to throw the Senshi off- after all, Tuxedo Kamen had been injured, which left Sailor Moon vulnerable. If there were another attack, it would probably be there.

"Thank you," Usagi breathed with a sigh of relief. "I'm just so worried already. I mean, this has to be a trap, and I'm scared of what will happen."

The other girl nodded. "It's always hard knowing you have to walk into a trap, but we're out of options. They have five Nijizuishou. We don't have any, and Mamoru-san has two. The odds are against us until you have them all. Besides, not only do we have Zoisite, we have Kunzite to contend with as well, and he's very powerful."

The pigtailed heroine smiled sympathetically. "It must be hard for you, having to fight him. I know what he meant to you."

Her companion frowned, staring into the distance. "I'll probably never be able to care about anyone else that way. When I remembered our past, I was devastated. I was just thirteen and being forced to fight against someone I loved, even if he didn't care about me anymore. How can I call myself a Soldier of Love when I can't have those things myself?"

"That's why I'm glad the others don't remember, Mina-chan. Rei-chan killed Jadeite, and Mako-chan killed Nephrite. Can you imagine how they'd feel if they remembered? I'm sure you can. You may end up in the same position with Kunzite, but I hope you won't. Ami-chan won't have to go through that with Zoisite, but she'll probably end up hating whoever does destroy him. But what else can we do?" Usagi breathed.

"I wish I didn't remember," Minako muttered. "Or you. It's such a burden. It was difficult enough just having to fight, but knowing what happened before makes it so much worse. The stress of leading double lives bothers the others sometimes but they're okay with it. Being Senshi gives them purpose. To me, it's almost a curse."

The other girl nodded her agreement. "Things have gotten easier. Having Mamo-chan helps, but he doesn't have any knowledge of our past, and I'm worried sick that what happened before will happen again. Today's battle just made it worse, and now Beryl knows who he is. I mean, I'll do everything in my power to protect him, but I'm not strong enough. I don't know what I'll do if I lose him," she finished with a choked-back sob.

Her friend's eyes softened. Usagi had always cared so much that even with the stress of trying to protect her own boyfriend, she was still worried about the other people in her life.

With a faint smile, she wrapped her in a hug. "I'll be right there, Usagi-chan. We won't let anything happen. After all, you would do the same for me."

The petite princess threw her arms around her guardian, laughter and tears coming at once. "It's great to have you back, Minako-chan," she managed.

"It's great to be back," her Senshi said with a grin.

88888888

After planning for the eventualities the next day would bring, they stayed in the park quietly for about an hour, enjoying each other's company. Eventually, though, one of them would say something.

"Minako-chan," Usagi began hesitantly. "How did you get your memories back?"

Minako would do anything for her princess, but the question prodded at an unhealed wound. She paused to organize her thoughts.

The other golden girl mistook her silence to mean that Mina wouldn't answer. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I was just curious."

Leaning back into the grass and letting the memories wash over her, she began. "You already know I began fighting the Dark Kingdom as Sailor V at thirteen. I had Artemis but other than that it was just me. I dealt with a bunch of small-timers but eventually Danburite, their leader, appeared. He worked directly under the Shitennou- specifically under Kunzite." Minako nodded when she saw a flash of understanding in her princess's eyes.

"Dark Kingdom attacks were getting harder, and I was becoming distracted at the same time by this guy I met, Kaitou Ace. You might remember him from a movie that was planned with me, but it was never finished. At the same time, he began assisting me in battle after one incident when I hadn't recharged my Crescent Compact. I quickly developed a crush on him, even believing myself to be in love."

She stopped, breathing harshly as she fought back the tears that were attempting to escape her eyes. It was after that point her heart would break all over again.

"You don't have to force yourself," Usagi-chan said softly. "Not if it hurts you so much."

"No," Mina decided. "I need to tell someone. I'll finish." She let the words flow once more with a deep breath. "We were in China for that film, Ace and I. Supposedly I was there because of reports of attacks, but all I wanted was to spend time with him." She grimaced. "He didn't feel the same. He knew I was Sailor V, and he was supposed to kill me."

"Ace was Danburite?" Usagi exclaimed, aghast.

"Yes. His task had been to lure me out and get rid of me. The only small mercy was that he hadn't told Kunzite who I was. He was too dangerously possessive."

Her princess frowned. "I don't understand," she murmured. "Why would he be possessive?"

Another stabbing sensation lanced through Minako's heart. "That wasn't his only identity, Serenity-hime," she whispered. "He was the traitor that destroyed everything."

She frowned again, sifting through her still-incomplete memory. "The… traitor… Adonis!"

Mina let her hair fall over her face, hiding her expression. "Adonis," she confirmed. "He was so jealous of Kunzite and I that he sold the Shitennou out to the Dark Kingdom and caused the fall of the Silver Millennium. Beryl let him believe that she would keep me alive for his help. I don't think he realized it was a lie until he fell during the battle."

"Oh, Selene," Usagi gasped in shock. "I'm so sorry, Minako-chan, I should never have asked."

"I haven't even told Artemis," she admitted. "He never approved of Kunzite- he thought Adonis was much more suitable for me, even if he was just a foot soldier. After all, Kunzite was Terran, and we all knew how bad they were." She rolled her eyes. "It was a miracle he didn't have any issues with Endymion. I couldn't tell him what I'd learned about Adonis' involvement with the Dark Kingdom. As far as I know, he still believes that Adonis was tricked into betraying us and wasn't reborn."

"Is that all?" her princess demanded. "Please tell me it doesn't get worse."

"Danburite and I fought, and he died, but before he did, he decided to tell my last love fortune. He said-" Mina's voice cracked. "-He said my love would be hopeless forever. He couldn't let it go there, though," she added in disgust. "He was so determined that I not be happy, he decided to ruin my life further and resurrect the past so I'd always know exactly what I'd lost.

"Naturally, the last things I'd seen before I died were what I remembered first. I saw Kunzite's face as we bled to death on each others' swords. There was no love, no recognition in his eyes. I'd never felt so alone, or so cold." Finally, she answered the question Mamoru had asked during training the other night. "Since the Dark Agency was gone with Danburite, no one knew who I was. I set things up so anyone investigating would believe that Sailor V had died too. After that I laid low for as long as I dared, then came back to Tokyo to join the rest of you."

Silent tears were rolling down their faces now, as much as Minako tried to suppress them. Without warning, Usagi launched herself at the other girl, wrapping her in a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry," she muttered in a choked voice. "So, so sorry. You should never have had to go through that all alone."

Even through her pain, Mina managed a smile. "At least I'm not alone any more. I have you and the others." Usagi laughed, but it was a half-forced sound. "What about you, Usagi-chan? What triggered your memories?"

Usagi was easily distracted if it had to do with Mamoru or Endymion.

The beautiful golden princess shrugged. "I don't really understand how it happened. I've had dreams all my life- flashes, slices of the past, but nothing that made me think it was anything other than strange dreams. Mama says she's lost count of the number of times I woke up crying for Endymion since I was a child."

"What made you realize it wasn't just a dream?"

She smiled slightly, but it seemed more like a grimace. "It was after I became Sailor Moon and met Tuxedo Kamen-sama and Mamo-chan." She wouldn't call him that around just anyone- the other Senshi and Usagi-chan's family were under the impression that he was her tutor and were amazed by her slowly climbing grades, which had nothing to do with being tutored. "The dreams stopped being just flashes and became coherent scenes, but the faces were generally blurry. My death was the first thing that came back completely. Endymion haunted me for weeks, but always just out of focus. I knew who he was and it horrified me, but I couldn't remember his face."

"That must have made things really difficult for you," Minako said sympathetically.

"It did," she agreed. "I dreamt enough to realize Tuxedo Kamen-sama was Endymion. At some point later on, the flashes stopped being dreams entirely, and I would be thinking about something and randomly stumble onto a memory of the Silver Millennium. My dreams had only been that last night. Now, I actually remember some of the good times. It wasn't until that little girl I told you about showed up that I knew for sure that Mamo-chan was Tuxedo Kamen-sama, but I had begun to suspect."

"Wow," Mina breathed. "Our lives are really screwed up."

"They most definitely are," Usagi confirmed. "Definitely."


	4. Ginzuishou Revealed

_I can't believe I agreed to go along with this idiotic plan. Did he really want me to hit his shoulder just to have an excuse to follow him? I swear, I love the man to death, but he's absolutely crazy. _

"What are you so depressed about?" Usagi chimed, slapping him on the back as she caught up. "…What's wrong?"

"Ah, Odango Atama," he managed, gritting his teeth against the pain. "Perky as usual, I see."

"Well, sorry," she snapped, "I can't help it if I'm perky 24-7, 365 days a year!"

He smiled softly. "Keep it up and never change, Odango." With that, he walked off, leaving her slightly stunned by the comment.

"Huh? What the…? I don't know how to respond to that." She looked down at her hand. "What? It's blood. When did it… Could he be… injured or something?" Usagi shot off after him, mentally urging herself to forgive him for his foolish plan. If he had pulled his stitches…

88888888

Usagi was a klutz, and it completely ruined her attempts at stealth. So, after she tripped, she put her hand on Mamoru's shoulder so he didn't have to act like he was unaware of her.

"Ahhh!" she shrieked, backing away when he nearly hit her.

"Odango!" he yelped.

"What are you doing?" Usagi shouted, one hand at her throat.

"What about you?" he retorted. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came here because I was worried about you," the little blonde screeched.

He paused, a momentarily tender look on his face as he spotted her very real concern. "Worried about me?"

"That injury of yours…" she supplied helpfully. "If you keep wandering around like that, it'll never heal!"

He scowled. "That's none of your business!"

"That's true," she muttered. _Not. _"But…"

"Go on home!" Mamoru ordered. Oh, he was wishing she would listen to him for once. Not happening. He stalked away again, heading for Starlight Tower.

"You didn't have to say it like that!" Usagi yelled at his retreating back. "Hey, wait! Hold on!" Muttering under her breath, she followed him again. Zoisite was going to do something soon, and she had to be nearby when he did.

Suddenly, the world around them was washed with red as the dark power of the youngest Shitennou swirled. Usagi heard Mamoru yelp Zoisite's name.

"No! What is this? I can't believe this!" she babbled, playing up the innocent bystander act.

He turned to face her, eyes wide. "You moron! Why did you follow me?"

"Because!"

Then she fainted.

88888888

They appeared inside the tower. Mamoru glanced behind him, confirming that Usagi had not coped well with the dark power and had passed out. He barely suppressed a shudder; Sailor Moon was the one advantage they had until Venus could lead the rest of the Senshi to them. She needed to wake up, but for the time being he would have to do his best to keep her safe.

"Welcome," Zoisite purred, crossing the space between them to pause at the center of the room. "I will leave our Nijizuishou here. Now, hurry and take yours out, too."

"Before that," he retorted, getting to his feet, "please let this girl go." If he could get her out of danger, Mamoru could face his fate with a clear conscience. Never mind how angry she would be; he couldn't risk her.

"After you take out your Nijizuishou," was the reply.

Reluctantly, he began to move forward. "All right." They were both aware that it was a trap, so he knew they would try something. Moving away from her now seemed like a bad idea, but he had no other choice. She was beginning to stir anyway. As he placed his two with the other five, Zoisite began to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"No, I'm just happy because you're so dumb!" Zoisite laughed, one hand rising to his mouth in an overly feminine fashion. Mamoru barely suppressed a grimace.

"Damn!" he cursed, but he wasn't really surprised.

Kunzite appeared, levitating the Nijizuishou to his hand. "These are mine now."

"That's playing dirty!" Mamoru shouted, staying in character. The longer they believed him unaware, the better. He began to step forward, willing to charge Kunzite despite his superior strength if it meant gaining the Ginzuishou.

"Ah-ah," Zoisite warned, pointing at Usagi. "If you move now, that girl will be burned to a crisp." He froze automatically. Plan or no plan, he wouldn't risk her.

Kunzite turned his attention to the other man. "Zoisite, take care of the rest."

"Of course," he replied immediately. Usagi had explained Mamoru's ties to the Shitennou, and he had to force back his revulsion about how much had changed from her description of the kind men of the past.

"Shit!" Mamoru yelled, drawing out a rose and launching it at Kunzite. He vanished automatically, but Zoisite couldn't teleport as quickly, and it sliced the man's cheek. He could see the outrage flare in the general's eyes.

"You scum!" Zoisite shouted, obviously angered beyond reason for something so insignificant. "How dare you leave a scare on my face?" He vanished in his usual twist of cherry blossoms. His voice came from nowhere. "Chiba Mamoru, if you want the Nijizuishou back, come to the observation deck at the top of the building!" Usagi got to her feet. "Now, please enjoy your fill of terror," their foe taunted as ice crystals began to fill the room. One crashed nearby as Mamoru pushed Usagi to the floor, shielding her with his own body.

"Watch out!" he warned, pulling her up again. "Run!"

"Oh, I hate this!" she yelped in true Odango fashion.

"Make it to the elevator!" the hero ordered, clutching my painful shoulder.

"Open, quick!" Usagi yelled, pressing the button repeatedly. The doors slid in and they dashed inside, barely making it ahead of the falling crystals and the crumbling floor. "We're saved."

"Not really," he murmured, glancing around. The door vanished.

"Oh, no! What is this?"

"It seems we're trapped."

They stared out the clear side, vaguely noticing of the approaching Senshi. With any luck, the waiting Shitennou wouldn't realize that one was missing, since they wouldn't know whether to expect Venus to be with them.

"This elevator is taking so long," the little teen complained. "It just keeps going up." She paused, staring at Mamoru with a considering expression. "Hey, why were you talking about the Nijizuishou? Ah, sorry! If you don't want to talk about it, that's all right too."

This was safe conversation. He knew she had been considering asking about his past for a while, and it was an opening that wouldn't reveal who she was. "I just wanted to recall my past. In order to get my memories back, I have to collect the Nijizuishou and get hold of the legendary Ginzuishou. My parents were killed in a car accident when I was six. Ever since then, I haven't been able to remember anything. Since then, I started seeing the same dream over and over again. I want to get hold of the Ginzuishou and get my past back." Mamoru smiled at her sheepishly as she watched him. She seemed to feel guilty for bringing it up. "Why did I just tell you all that?"

Usagi played along, slipping back into her role. They were supposed to hate each other, after all. "I thought you were the most obnoxious guy in the world, but now," she paused, grinning slightly, "I'll move you up to second place."

He swallowed a chuckle, settling for a smirk instead. "Thank you."

Even as we finished speaking, a wave of negative energy engulfed the Tower. The town turned dark, and the skyscraper now looked like a figure from a horror film. Usagi swallowed hard but seemed fine otherwise. The elevator shuddered to a stop.

"Power outage?" Usagi suggested. Neither believed that. Zoisite was up to something. "What is it?"

She froze for a few moments, had seen the fireball racing toward them. He could practically see her thoughts in her eyes- she was going to henshin. Mamoru moved to stop her, but she settled it more quickly. "MOON PRISM POWER, MAKE-UP!"

Mamoru wasn't strong enough to get them out, not wounded, and they both knew it. She wouldn't let them die just to keep her secrets.

Her transformation complete, Sailor Moon held out one hand. "I know you can't get out of here, not carrying me. Let's go." He took it immediately and she leapt, pulling him with her. No sooner had they cleared the shaft than it exploded. Zoisite turned to walk away, laughing.

"I must report to Queen Beryl that Chiba Mamoru was killed in an accident."

"What accident?" the Moon Senshi demanded irately.

Zoisite whipped around. "What?"

"For misleading everyone with your cowardly tricks, and for picking on us, I'm going to make you pay!" She yelled. Oh, she really was annoyed with Zoisite this time. Usagi always hated cheap shots. "In the name of the moon, Sailor Moon will punish you!"

"Sailor Moon, I'll take care of you along with Tuxedo Kamen!"

"What are you talking about?" Mamoru knew Usagi was hoping that he would seize the chance and leave. They both knew it wouldn't happen. Still, she had to keep playing her part. "I don't see Tuxedo Kamen-sama anywhere!"

"He's right here!" Mamoru interjected. It was an opportune moment, and he wouldn't back down now

She turned to face him, her eyes begging him to leave it to her, that her Senshi would be there any minute, that he didn't have to put himself in danger. Mamoru smiled, drawing out a perfect red rose. Letting its magic loose, he transformed. "You were very brave today. Leave the rest to me."

She darted forward. "I can't! Because you're injured! I want you to run!"

"Sailor Moon, I will protect you," Tuxedo Kamen assured her. _I always will, whether you want me to or not. _She blushed.

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama…"

"Enough with the games," Zoisite interrupted. "Let's settle this now, Tuxedo Kamen."

"Sounds good," the masked hero replied, sounding as smug as possible. He knew it wouldn't be a fair fight, but he had to try for her sake. "But you need to promise not to lay a hand on Sailor Moon." Cane in hand, he approached Zoisite, forcing away any sign of his pain

"Of course! Let's fight fair and square," Zoisite chuckled. "Yes, fair and square."

Tuxedo Kamen pivoted immediately, knowing Sailor Moon needed him. Zoisite had conjured another of his crystals and aimed right at her unprotected back. He leapt in the way as the Moon Senshi turned. She gasped.

It had been long, and thick, catching her protector in the chest. He fell back, hat and mask coming away in the process.

She slid one arm behind his back and laid the other on my chest, cradling him to her. "Hang on! Hang in there!" she ordered, purposefully fighting back her hysterics.

"Are you okay, Sailor Moon?" he managed, reaching for her. She was beginning to cry. She nodded. "Why do you look like you're about to cry? I'm glad you're safe…" He was losing strength fast and couldn't keep his hand up. It dropped, and she began screaming.

"Tuxedo Kamen! Tuxedo Kamen!"

88888888

Her tears formed as her Senshi arrived. It was too late, all of it. She hadn't been able to save him. The young heroine only barely registered what the others were saying.

"We're too late!" Venus realized, horrified.

"Tuxedo Kamen," Mars whispered.

"Tuxedo Kamen…" Sailor Moon murmured. A teardrop slipped down my cheek.

She felt it the instant the seven Nijizuishou appeared overhead. The power of the Ginzuishou was beginning to return, bit by bit. If she could still save him…

"It's the Ginzuishou!" Artemis exclaimed.

"So, that's the legendary Ginzuishou?" Luna asked.

The Crescent Moon Wand appeared under the shining stone, the crystal settling itself into the base as she stood.

"Sailor Moon!" Venus shouted. She, more than any of the others, was scared of what would happen now. Before, Serenity had chosen to die rather than to be alone.

"What's going on?" Mercury demanded shakily.

The tiara with its red stone vanished from Sailor Moon's face, replaced with a delicate golden crescent. An instant later, her fuku flared out into a soft white gown.

"Princess! Princess Serenity?" Luna realized.

"She has finally awakened," Artemis added reverently.

"Sailor Moon…" Luna whispered as light shone from the crescent mark on her forehead. "Princess… Princess Serenity…"

"What?" the others exclaimed in unison. Venus joined in just to avoid rousing suspicion. The princess would tell them everything when she was ready.

"Princess?" Jupiter repeated. "Then Sailor Moon was the Princess we were looking for?"

"And the true identity of Tuxedo Kamen was Mamoru-san," Mercury observed.

Serenity shifted his head to her lap, entirely unaware of the others.

"The princess has awakened," Zoisite muttered. "In that case, I'll just kill you and take the Ginzuishou! Zoi!"

The warriors almost leapt to her defense, but Serenity had things well under control. She raised the Crescent Moon Wand, the Ginzuishou set in the base deflecting the attack. Lifting it over her head, the Crystal sprang to life, blasting him back into a pillar.

"Tuxedo Kamen… All this for me…" she cried, a tear sliding down one cheek. It fell onto Mamoru's as he opened his eyes.

"Serenity…" he murmured. The princess's eyes flew open. "I remember everything now," he said, taking her hand as he pressed his against her face, her eyes fluttering closed. "Serenity, I am Endymion."

Their minds were still too lost in the new power and memories. They had already known, but the Ginzuishou's power would have pushed all else from Usagi's mind for the time being. Until she was accustomed to it, it would affect them both.

"Endymion," she whispered, her eyes opening once more as a memory presumably made itself known. "Now, I know. I am Serenity! … Endymion… So you're Endymion."

Mamoru's face contorted into a grimace. His injuries must have been torture, but he didn't want to upset Serenity any more than she already was. Light poured from her as her princess's gown faded back into her Senshi fuku, and she collapsed against his chest with one last whisper of his name.

"Sailor Moon!" Venus cried as the Senshi raced for their fallen leader. Mercury leaned her back as the other blonde checked her pulse. "She's all right. She just fainted."

"Thank goodness," Mercury whispered. Sailor Moon hadn't relinquished her grip on the precious wand.

"Her memories from when she was princess probably came back to her and overwhelmed her," Artemis offered. It was more of the draining effects of the Ginzuishou's power that had exhausted her, but Venus didn't correct him. Other things had to be more important.

"Mamoru-san, wake up!" Mars yelled, shaking him. It seemed like a bad idea given his wounds, but if it brought him back to consciousness...

"He's badly injured," Jupiter warned everyone. He grimaced without waking.

Zoisite was beginning to rise as they all turned to face him. "This is nothing…" he forced out. Kunzite appeared as the younger Shitennou fell, catching him as he crumpled. "Kunzite-sama… Kunzite-sama, Sailor Moon is the Moon Princess."

"I see. So the princess awoke, and the Nijizuishou were drawn to her." He gazed at the sparkling Ginzuishou. The Senshi leapt to their feet, interposing themselves between him and the princess. Mercury was still holding her. His face was so cold… "I will allow you to live for a while longer yet," he said flatly.

Dark power formed around Tuxedo Kamen before it flashed and vanished, taking the fallen prince with it.

"What?" Mars shouted as Kunzite disappeared with Zoisite. "What did he mean by that?" she asked shakily. Venus just shook her head, knowing Kunzite was very good at following through on his threats. They wouldn't be seeing Zoisite again- Beryl would kill him for hurting Endymion. She glanced at Mercury, hoping it would be a long time before the other girl knew who the Shitennou were to them.

88888888

There had to be a way out. Kunzite would be back soon, and if they were trapped in the twisted building when he arrived, Venus couldn't guarantee a satisfactory outcome. All the years since the Silver Millennium had dulled their powers, and no one knew just how strong Kunzite was. At their best, the two had been an even match, but Venus would take time to reach that point, limited as she was to her weakest power. They needed to get Sailor Moon to safety as quickly as possible.

"Is there really an exit around here?" Jupiter asked Mercury, who had her 3D visor across her eyes.

"There is definitely a way out," she replied, tapping the side to scroll the data, "but it's a little troublesome."

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

"This dimension is apparently an imaginary space that's been sealed off," the resident genius explained. "In short, theoretically, the real dimension we were in is not directly connected to the three-dimensional space here. Instead, they should only be connected in two-dimensional space with the positive and negative phases reversed and passing through zero-dimensional space." None of them had a clue what she meant.

Jupiter sighed, shifting Sailor Moon's weight on her back. "Anyway, can you hurry up?"

Both cats sighed as well. "I guess we can only depend on Sailor Mercury now," Luna said.

"We're counting on you," Jupiter reaffirmed. "We can't just hang around here forever."

"I know," Mars agreed.

Even as she said it, Sailor Moon began to stir. All attention shot to her immediately.

"It looks like you're awake," Jupiter said softly.

She glanced around briefly. "Tuxedo Kamen!" she gasped, jumping down from Jupiter's back. "Where? Where? Where is he? Tell me!" Her panic was completely visible on her face. "He couldn't have…"

"He's alive!" Mars snapped.

"Really?" the Moon Senshi asked, blindly seeking reassurance.

"But…" Mars whispered, "He was taken by our enemy."

"By our enemy?" Sailor Moon repeated. "I see." She was trying to be brave.

"Everyone, please listen to me!" Artemis said as he and Luna moved forward. "Now that the princess has awakened, I think it's time to tell you everything. Luna, all your memories came back when the princess awoke too, right?"

"Yes, it's all clear now."

"Wait a minute!" Jupiter interjected. "What are you talking about?"

"About our previous lives," Venus contributed. This much could be said safely enough. "And the Moon Kingdom called Silver Millennium!"

"Long, long ago," Artemis began, "there was a kingdom on the Moon called Silver Millennium."

"It was a very peaceful paradise," Luna continued as they switched off in the storytelling. They both looked a little misty-eyed from the returning memories. Those had been happy times, before everything had been destroyed.

"Around that time, the Earth was taken over by an evil spirit!"

"It invaded the Silver Millennium in order to try and obtain the enormous power of the Ginzuishou."

"The kingdom was destroyed in the fierce war, but with the power of the Ginzuishou, they sealed away the evil spirit! You are the four Senshi that fought back then, now reborn," Artemis finished.

"Then, are we people of the moon?" Jupiter asked.

"No, we're all genuine Earth humans," Venus assured her. Never mind they had never been Lunarian. "So your parents are really your parents."

"You see," Luna explained, "the Queen of the Moon wanted the princess and the rest of you to live happily as normal girls, so she transmigrated you to this more peaceful era."

"But even in this era, someone unraveled the seal on the evil spirit," Artemis picked up. It had probably been some hapless human dealing with power beyond their comprehension.

"So, that evil spirit is the leader of the Dark Kingdom?" Mercury wondered.

"That's right," Luna replied. "If none of this had happened, all of you would be living happily as normal girls. But if we don't protect the Ginzuishou and defeat our enemy, we cannot have a peaceful world."

"And our duty is to fight for that cause!" Venus agreed, trying to reach Sailor Moon through her pain. "You understand, don't you? We have to work together and fight so we don't repeat the tragedy of the past again!"

Mars and the others nodded. "I understand."

"Yes, let's fight together!" Jupiter affirmed.

"I don't want to," Sailor Moon said quietly. Jupiter tried to comfort her. "I just don't want to fight anymore!"

"Are you serious?" Luna demanded, unaware of how much losing Mamoru was tearing Sailor Moon apart. No one else really knew how much she cared about him, or that she had died after losing him before. They might never know if she didn't want them to.

"But I just don't want to!" she cried. He was her inspiration, encouraging her to keep fighting even though she wasn't a trained warrior like the other girls. Without him, she didn't know what to do.

"You're the princess! How could you say that?" _Usagi-chan, if you don't fight, we'll never get him back!_ There was so much Venus could have added, but she held it back. They could talk privately later.

"Being told I'm the princess doesn't make me feel like one, and it doesn't make me happy at all! I'm just Tsukino Usagi."

"Usagi, don't you understand what your mission is?" Luna yelled. She did, of course she did, but she'd lost everything because of it before. It was really no wonder that she didn't want to fight.

"I don't care about any mission anymore! So what about my previous life? It has nothing to do with me! What's with all of you? I just don't want to fight anymore! If everyone… if everyone ends up like Mamoru-san… I don't want to see that! It's too sad! I don't want this!"

Mars slapped her. Everyone gaped, knowing the two were as close as sisters for all their fighting. "You're a coward… A coward! You're a coward!" she yelled, her hands clenching into fists.

"Yes, I'm a coward!" the blonde retorted. "I'm not strong like you are, Rei! …Rei-chan." Mars was crying softly.

"Mamoru-san did all that just to protect a coward like you…"

"Sailor Moon still needs some more time," Artemis interrupted.

"But!" Luna exclaimed, clearly in agreement that she was a coward.

"She'll go back to being the same old Usagi-chan in a while," Mercury reassured. "Until then, let's all watch over her. By the way, Luna," she continued, removing her visor, "I found the exit!"

"Good! Then, I know we're still not done talking, but let's get out of here first!"

"Come on, let's go!" Venus said as cheerily as she could.

The others began to follow, but something wasn't right. She jerked her gaze up with a gasp, realizing what she had felt. Kunzite!

"I am surprised you found the exit," he remarked. His voice was ice cold. Sailor Moon drew back as the others moved in front of her.

"Luna, Artemis, find someplace safe!" Venus ordered, slipping into the old role as leader. Sailor Moon was the real leader since she was a Senshi, but she was in no condition to take charge.

"Okay," Luna agreed.

"Be careful, Venus," Artemis added.

"Everyone, take care of the princess!"

"I'm going to fight with you," Jupiter insisted.

"Thank you," the blonde said with a smile.

"You are wasting your time," the Shitennou sneered. He really wasn't the same as the Kunzite of the past, but that man had to be in there somewhere. Venus knew they might be forced to kill him, but she was praying there would be a way to save his life.

"Don't underestimate me!" Jupiter shouted, crossing her arms as the antenna on her tiara extended. "SUPREME THUNDER!"

He blocked it effortlessly. Venus recognized the style; it meant he was absorbing the power. Never a good sign. Most likely, he would throw it back shortly.

"No way! He's absorbing the energy!"

Kunzite sneered, meaning it was Venus' turn to attack. "How about this? CRESCENT BEAM!"

"It's not working," Mercury realized. "In this dimension, he'll absorb all the energy."

"Then, what should we do?" Mars demanded desperately.

Kunzite raised an arm to attack, forming a sphere of their power. Venus and Jupiter screamed in pain as it struck.

"That's not enough…" the stormy Senshi muttered, determined still to win.

"…To defeat us!" her partner finished.

He formed another, larger this time. "Then, die!"

"Watch out!" the others yelled.

The orb struck head on, knocking the girls from their feet.

_Sorry, princess. I wasn't able to protect you…_

88888888

"Take care of the rest, Mercury," Rei told her quietly. She turned to face Sailor Moon. "Usagi, wake up. You will be fine, I know it!"

"Are you ready?" Kunzite demanded.

Mars turned to face him, her characteristic flame blazing in her violet eyes. "FIRE SOUL!" As with Jupiter and Venus, he absorbed her attack, then proceeded to launch it back at her, calling her a fool.

Mercury stepped forward

"Are you ready, princess?" their foe sneered.

"I am your opponent!" she contested.

"Do not interfere!" He fired, his own power this time instead. "Tenacious fool." The second blast knocked Mercury off her feet and into the Moon Senshi, sending both of them to the ground.

"Ami-chan, hang in there!" she cried, so scared that she was about to lose them all again.

"Usagi-chan, be brave!"

"Ami-chan…"

Jupiter, Venus, Mars, Mercury were all encouraging her to stand up and fight, to not let this be the end.

"Everyone… everyone...!" she whimpered. _No, don't leave me alone!_ "Everyone!" Sailor Moon stood, facing Kunzite. 'Tuxedo Kamen, please lend me your power!'

_Sailor Moon…_

"Tuxedo… Kamen?"

_ Fight, Sailor Moon! The Ginzuishou… Raise the Ginzuishou!_

"Yes!" she replied, raising the wand.

"Do you mean to step into hell voluntarily, Princess?" the Shitennou asked. "Fine, then. I will take revenge for Zoisite!"

_Please,_ she thought as he threw his power. "Please, Ginzuishou!" The stone flared, responding to her need.

"What?" Kunzite seemed shocked when the crystal's power flew. He vanished as the attack returned the Tower to its natural state.

88888888

Sailor Moon stared out at the bay. _Thank you, Tuxedo Kamen._

"You saved us," Venus said. She turned, seeing all the Senshi behind her. "Thanks, Sailor Moon!"

"You'll fight with us, won't you?" Mars asked.

"Everyone… Yes!" she responded. She had to get him back, so she would fight against anything that got in the way.

"Looks like we've cleared the first hurdle," Luna observed.

"You did a good job, Usagi!" Artemis told her.

"Let's all keep working together and do our best!" the little black cat continued. "As long as we do, we'll be able to overcome any hardship!"

Sailor Moon nodded, staring out at the rising sun. _Yes. And Tuxedo Kamen is certainly alive somewhere, too._


	5. Oops?

Everyone was worried. Despite her initial attempts at optimism, Usagi hadn't truly smiled since the Dark Kingdom had stolen away Mamoru. The days that passed since Starlight Tower were quiet. There was only one energy gathering youma, so Sailor Moon dealt with it alone.

The bond between the prince and princess was growing, though they weren't yet to the point of being telepathic. She tried to comfort him despite the pain he was in.

She cried every day while Luna was gone for hours on end, sobbing her heartbreak silently into a pillow to avoid her family hearing

They left Saturday afternoon for a play at Shingo's school (He was playing a flower or something like that.) and invited Usagi along, but Shingo made it perfectly clear he didn't want her there. She pretended that she had to study for an exam or risk failing the year. They bought it.

Luna leapt onto her bed as she opened the textbook. "What subject is your test on, Usagi-chan?"

"Hm? Oh, it's math. Ami-chan's been helping some, but I still have a lot to do. Luckily, Mamoru-san helped a lot before-" She couldn't talk about him; Luna wouldn't understand. "Are you and Artemis going out again tonight?"

"I don't know," she replied. "I'm not sure I should leave you home alone."

Usagi forced a smile. "Really, Luna, I'll be fine. If it makes you feel better, I'll have one of the girls come over and keep me company. You can go."

She stared for a long moment. Finally, she sighed. "Fine. I'll go, but you have to call one of the girls."

The blonde rolled her eyes as her feline guardian turned to jump out the window. "Bye. Have fun." With that, the little advisor left. She ran her eyes over the familiar equations. They were actually simplified versions of things she had learned on the Moon, so it wasn't difficult. The pretense was the only reason she had the book out at all.

A muffled thud had her spinning around, hand automatically falling on her broach. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was just Venus.

"Don't scare me like that, Minako-chan," Usagi muttered as the other blonde let her henshin drop. "You know I'm worried someone will figure out who I am and come here."

"Sorry, Usagi-chan," she said. "I was waiting for Luna to leave. We need to talk."

She groaned. "I should've known this wasn't a social call. What's on your mind, Mina?"

"You need to tell them." She raised one hand, stopping the automatic denial. "Hear me out first. Okay?"

Grudgingly, the pigtailed teen nodded. "If it keeps you from spilling, I'll listen. No guarantees, though."

"Good. Usagi-chan, they deserve to know. You can't keep carrying all the weight alone. I know about that youma you went after the other night. You're being reckless and silly. We're here to protect and help you, so let us!"

She stared out the window, gaze automatically falling on the crescent moon. "And put all of you in more danger? No. This is for the best."

"For who? You? Mamoru-san? Usagi-chan, you're still trying to cope with everything that happened a few days ago. I understand, but you can't win this fight on your own. I know Kunzite; he's going to throw everything he's got at us. Beryl wants you dead, and she wants your Ginzuishou. I'm here to protect you, so let me do my job."

"And then what?" she snapped. "Let you all die for me again? Watch as all my friends sacrifice themselves? I can't take it. I just lost Mamo-chan. Don't make me put all of you at risk too."

She sat down and forced Usagi to look at her. "Listen to me. I know you're scared. I am too. This fight is asking more of us than we could've imagined. We need to stick together and be willing to hold on because it's the only way we'll ever have a chance to save them."

Usagi's eyes began to fill with tears, even though she tried to stop them. "Oh, Minako-chan, what can we do? No matter what we try, it never works, then or now. I tried to protect him but I couldn't, and he put himself in danger to save me again! I… HATE… THIS!" Sobs began tearing themselves from her throat.

Minako threw her arms around the other girl. "You know Mamoru-san would tell you to keep fighting, and I'm saying the same thing. That's all we can do. We fight and hope that we can make things work. But Usagi, we really need to tell the others the truth before we face off with Beryl. They deserve to know."

"Everything? Including the fact that two of them killed the men that they loved, the same men that killed them before? That Mercury lost Zoisite to Beryl before they had a chance, when I never had a chance to save him? How can I put that on them? I don't even know how you're bearing it."

She shook her head. "My duty has to come first. Later, I'll cry and scream about everything we're going through. Until then, I have to focus on you and the battle. One thing Kunzite taught me was how to set personal stuff aside when duty called." Mina stood up, staring out the window. "I try to avoid thinking of the past. There really isn't another option if I want to keep living. Usagi-chan, we don't need to tell them about the Shitennou except to say that they were Endymion's guards. Anything else isn't important now."

Usagi nodded. "Keeping secrets to protect them. They won't like it if they find out, but we know what it's like. I don't want them to hurt. I just wish I could've done the same for you."

"No," Minako disagreed. "The past gives me the strength to fight, because I can't bear to see it happen again. I won't let you die again. We'll fight together and we'll win."

She smiled- the first genuine smile since Mamoru's initial injury. "Thanks, Minako-chan. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Well, let's make sure you never have to find out, okay?" she chirped. "Come on, let's get out of here. There's a new hair salon that's offering free makeovers for the grand opening. It'll be fun!"

"I have to study. There's a test Monday."

"Usagi, you know the material in that book is easy for you. Luna and your family think you were studying and Mamoru-san was helping, so you can get a good grade and no one will question it. Wouldn't it be fun to give Haruna-sensei a heart attack?"

Usagi giggled. "The look on her face last time I got a high score was amazing, and it wasn't even perfect. Imagine what she'd do if I got the same score as Ami-chan."

"Take a camera and get a picture," her friend said. "That I would want to see. Then we can go to the arcade and Motoki-san will give you a free milkshake." The arcade was somewhere she'd spent a lot of time with Mamoru, and her face fell. "Oh, I'm sorry, Usagi-chan, I didn't mean to upset you! We can go to the Fruit Parlor instead! I just thought you'd want to see Motoki-san!"

"No, I'm all right. I miss Motoki-onii-san. I just don't know if I can go there not knowing where Mamo-chan is or if he's safe."

88888888

Usagi collapsed on her bed after getting home from the salon. "I can't believe it," she whispered. "He's working for them. No… NO!"

Her parents were still out, and she hadn't seen any sign of Luna. She turned over, burying her head in the pillow as the tears came. "Why, Mamo-chan? How could you?"

"I didn't." The girl sat up with a yelp, almost tumbling off her narrow bed. A gloved hand caught hers, steadying her. "Relax, Usa-chan. It's really me. I'm not here to hurt you."

"M…Mamo-chan?" Usagi stared at him hard, trying to decide if it was really him and not a brainwashed shell. She felt along their link, reassured when she found it intact. He let feelings of affection and worry slide down to prove it was untainted. "Mamo-chan! You're all right! You're not trying to hurt me!" She launched herself into his arms, nearly knocking him out the window.

"Calm down, Usa-chan, or you'll wake the whole neighborhood!"

"Ah, sorry," she muttered, backing off. "But… how?"

He shrugged slightly as one hand tugged off his mask, removing the hat immediately after. The gloves quickly followed. "It was close. Beryl was using dark power to try to brainwash me- she thinks it worked, and I have to keep it that way. If she tries again, she'll succeed. The only reason it didn't already was our bond. I could feel you, and it kept me sane."

"But your powers…"

"…Have been corrupted by the negative energy. My mind's intact, but my magic is _wrong_. At some point, we'll have to find a way for you to fix it, but not now. Usa, you've been crying."

She sniffled. "I was so scared that I was losing you all over again, and I couldn't take it. Minako-chan is helping, but it's so hard when you're gone. I'm lost. I don't know how to keep fighting."

He hugged her. "You'll have to try. I know this is hard on you, but I'm doing all I can to keep you safe. You will NOT be sharing Serenity's fate."

"Only if you promise not to share Endymion's," she said fiercely. "Don't you dare die on me again."

He laughed. "That's more like the Odango I know and love. You have to be brave, princess. Let it look like I'm really your enemy. Keep this secret- _no one_ can know."

"Can I tell Minako-chan? You know she wouldn't say anything! She's the only one who really understands right now."

Tuxedo Kamen hesitated, but nodded. "I guess you can tell her. Be careful though. If Beryl or Kunzite find out that I'm still on your side, they'll be after you even more."

Usagi curled into his embrace, craving his warmth. "Selene, how I've missed you. How long can you stay?"

He frowned. "No more than another twenty minutes. Will you be all right?"

"I don't know. It's so hard without you here, but I'll try." She yawned. "Stay with me till I fall asleep?"

He smiled, shifting so they were lying next to each other on her bed. With one hand, he opened the Star Locket she had set on the table nearby. "Of course, Usa-chan. Go to sleep." He trailed his fingers through her hair soothingly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mamo-chan," she murmured, her eyes sliding closed as the familiar tune began to play. "I love you too."

88888888

Battles continued to plague the Senshi as the Dark Kingdom made desperate attempts to steal the Ginzuishou. Each time, Usagi was so scared that her and Mamoru's secret had been found out and she would be forced to seriously fight him, whether as Tuxedo Kamen or as Prince Endymion. Either would break her heart. In the utmost secrecy, she told her captain of the masked hero's continued support, but Venus had been doubtful.

_"Usagi-chan, how can you be sure he was telling the truth? He was about to attack us at the beauty parlor when Beryl called him off!"_

_ "I have to trust him, Minako-chan! There's no other way for me to keep fighting if I don't have that small comfort! Besides, we have a link, remember? His mind felt the same as it always has. The only reason he seemed like he was going to attack was because that first battle was a test. If he was going to avoid Beryl or Kunzite's notice, it had to be convincing," Usagi argued. _

_ "What if it's just a Dark Kingdom trick to make you trust him?" Minako asked persistently. "You have to have more to go on."_

_ The other girl scowled. "You really should give me more credit. I know him better than anyone. He even called me Odango! There's no way Queen Beryl's control could have brought out something that was so Mamoru."_

_ "Usagi, you have to be more careful. I know you want to believe him; I do too, but we can't take any risks right now."_

_ "But that's it exactly!" the Moon Senshi protested. "If he was really working for Beryl, he would already have had plenty of opportunities to steal the Ginzuishou. Instead he turned on our locket and held me until I fell asleep! He's not a traitor!"_

It had taken time and a discussion between the three of them during one of his rare visits, but Minako had accepted their continued alliance. She could understand her princess's determination to never really face him in a battle. She even wished she had the same option, but Mina knew that she had to fight if she ever wanted peace to come. Things were heating up, with Tuxedo Kamen's presence on the enemy side only one piece of the puzzle. Desperately, Venus began training as hard as she could to prepare for another battle of life or death with her long ago lover.

88888888

Usagi was roused from an unpleasant dream by tapping on the window. She frowned, assuming it was Luna and wondering why her guardian would be having a hard time getting in. She rolled over and spotted the culprit- her favorite masked savior. She immediately flung the window open, grateful Minako had convinced Luna to stay with her a while to give their leader some alone time.

"Mamo-chan!" she whispered jubilantly. "I wasn't expecting to see you so soon. Weren't you just here two days ago?"

He nodded as he slipped in as silently as if he had really been Luna. "It's risky, but I had to warn you. The Dark Kingdom is looking to round up the Nijizuishou holders. Beryl wants me to take the assignment- I think she suspects."

"Why would they be after the Nijizuishou carriers? We already defeated the Great Youma. What purpose would it serve?" the little heroine demanded.

He shrugged. "It doesn't make sense to me, apparently if the seven are gathered together, they can form an ultimate youma that will be much stronger than the originals. She wants to be able to destroy you and the Senshi once and for all. She doesn't know about personal ties we have to a few of them though, or she wouldn't have passed this to me even as a test. Kunzite would show no mercy."

Usagi bit her lower lip. "This might give us the opportunity to turn you back. What do we do?"

"Keep tabs on the carriers we're closest to. I'll have to get Reika-chan before I come to Japan, but I'll give you a chance. Ami's psychic friend would be perfect. It'll have to be him or Rei's grandfather, and I don't want to put him on the line after how badly he was hurt last time."

The blonde nodded, grabbing a notebook and writing down the information he had given her. "I'll talk to Minako-chan. We'll have to wait for a reason to pursue the lead though, so don't get too much of a head start."

The man leveled an intent stare at his precious girlfriend. "Usa, we'll have to do this quickly and cleanly. If Kunzite intervenes, Beryl will get all seven and this 'Ultimate Youma' will be unleashed. I can't make this seem easy, but I won't risk you for the sake of secrecy. I'd rather Beryl kill me than let you get hurt."

She scowled at him. "Don't you dare. If it gets dangerous, get out. I'll be fine."

He sighed, leaning over so their foreheads were touching. "I know; you're here to save the world. But I'm here to protect you, and I won't hesitate. You're worth too much to me and everyone else. Besides, I think Minako-chan would have my head if I let you get hurt."

She curled against him. "I had a bad dream before you got here," she murmured. "You died again and even though I was right there I couldn't do anything to help. I'm so scared, Mamo-chan. I'm scared that I won't be able to save the world, or you, my Senshi, anything. I don't know what I'm doing. Even beyond that, if I do, how can I explain to my Senshi that their true loves are dead, mostly at their own hands? Winning this battle won't mean that it's over."

"I know," he replied softly. "Once I remembered the Shitennou, it was hard for me to keep in mind that Kunzite is my enemy when he used to be my best friend. The Senshi will be devastated. I know it's already upset Mina. I don't have the answers either, Usa-chan. All we can do is fight and hope someday everything will work out."

"You probably shouldn't have even come to warn me," she whispered. "They might notice. I might lose you. I can't…"

He smiled faintly. "If it gives you a chance, I had to take the risk. You'll do brilliantly, Usa. I believe in you. Now sleep. I need to go."

He kissed her softly as he opened the locket, a ritual in their stolen moments together. Waiting patiently for her to sleep, he hummed along. Once she drifted off, the hero silently slipped his mask back on and leapt out the window.

88888888

"Hi, this is Ami," the blue-haired genius said as she answered the phone.

"Oh, is this Ami-san? It's me, Urawa."

"Ah, Ryo-kun! It's been so long," she exclaimed, surprised to hear from the boy.

"Ami-san, do you have a television nearby?"

That question confused the girl. "Yes, I do, but…"

"Please turn it on immediately!" Urawa interjected.

Ami didn't understand, but she stood and followed his instructions. The picture that appeared was of the artist Yumeno Yumemi. She had been one of the Nijizuishou carriers, as well as possessing the strange ability to paint images that were shockingly similar to the Moon Princess even before she had been revealed. According to the report, she was missing.

"With Yumeno-san, five out of the former seven Great Youma are missing!"

"Wait, Ryo-kun…" Ami tried to interrupt.

"And the next target is… Please believe me. This is something I found out thanks to a residual ability to foresee the future."

"Ryo-kun, where are you now? I'll be there right away!" the bluenette demanded.

"No, you can't! If you meet me, you'll be involved in this trouble too. More importantly, please protect Rei-san's grandpa. If you don't, something terrible will happen. Please, stop the Dark Kingdom from achieving their ambitions! Bye."

"Ryo-kun? Ryo-kun?" Ami called frantically, but he'd hung up the phone. Ami stared at the receiver worriedly even as Urawa trudged off through the snow, passing Makoto. She noticed him as her communicator activated, summoning her to a meeting at Hikawa Shrine.

88888888

Usagi sighed as her friends discussed the dilemma, hiding behind a manga. She and Minako were both tense, watching as Makoto took Ami to search for Urawa, shooting each other worried glances. This could be dangerous, knowing that Endymion would have to actually fight to maintain his cover. They didn't want their friends to get hurt.

To keep up appearances, Usagi began to cry over the manga, drawing Luna and Rei's attention and causing another argument between the two girls. They needed to believe things were still normal.

88888888

As Usagi and Mamoru had hoped, Urawa gave them an opening. He had recognized Endymion from his vision and ran off, giving the Senshi time to reach him. The prince pursued, but not heavily. They needed this chance; foiling the plan might give them enough leverage to really gain an edge in the fight. When he caught up, Mercury and Jupiter were already there and prepared for battle. While he fought Jupiter, Mercury hurried Urawa off. He gave an internal sigh of relief before pushing at his and Usagi's link, warning her that she would be needed soon even as Jupiter called her.

Endymion was shocked when he actually heard her thoughts rather than just feeling her emotions. /Luna and I are on our way, Mamo-chan. Just… don't hurt them if you don't have to. I'll get you out of this soon, I promise./

88888888

He caught up with them at an empty amusement park, capturing Urawa with little difficulty. Well meaning though she was, Mercury was a strategist, not a fighter. To provoke her into fighting hard, Endymion changed forms and assumed the mask of his alter ego. It angered the Senshi of Knowledge enough for her to gain the Black Crystal and smash it, releasing the prisoners as Sailor Moon arrived with Luna and Jupiter.

Mercury and Jupiter hit him at once, rendering him immobile and vulnerable to the effects of the Crescent Moon Wand and the Ginzuishou. Sailor Moon sent him an almost undetectable smile, which he returned. In a moment he would be free.

She raised the wand, ready to save him. "MOON HEALING ESCALATION!" Memories of them flowed around him, cleansing his powers and removing Beryl's taint. It hurt, but he sank gratefully into unconsciousness, relieved to feel like himself again.

Sailor Moon slipped to the ground herself, exhausted from using the Ginzuishou. The infection of Metallia's dark influence had gone deep, and she'd had to use a great deal of power to purge it from Mamoru's magic. She took several slow, deep breaths.

With a cry, she saw dark power surrounding him, stealing him away from her once more. _No! Not again! NO!_

88888888

It was probably a shock only to Usagi that Mamoru was stolen away again only moments after she healed him. Desperate, Minako did everything she could to calm her best friend after sending the other Senshi home in frustration.

"Usagi-chan, listen to me! You can't just lose it like this!" the girl snapped.

The other blonde continued to cry. Every time Mina caught a glimpse of her face, she felt her own heart break in sympathy. They both knew what would happen next. Beryl and Metallia wouldn't take any chances- Mamoru would be so inundated with dark power that his mind would be completely wiped. There was no way he would be able to avoid it a second time.

"Usagi, please, just listen. There was nothing you could have done. The Ginzuishou took too much of your strength. None of this is your fault! If anything, you should be blaming Beryl and the Dark Kingdom." The Senshi of Love dropped to eye level with her leader, trying to reach her through the pain and guilt. "I know this hurts. Believe me, I do. I feel the same way every time I can't help Kunzite. The only thing we can do for them now is keep fighting and hope that eventually we'll be able to win and save them."

"I- I can't. I can't do it, Minako-chan. I can't fight him. I can't risk his life that way. I couldn't protect him, even after he saved me so many times. I couldn't just grab him and keep him here." Usagi leveled a watery glare at the Ginzuishou lying so innocently in front of her. "I wish there were other people that could help us. I wish there were someone that could help me get through to Mamo-chan. I wish- I WISH I HAD HELP! THAT IT WASN'T JUST US CARRYING THIS AWFUL BURDEN!"

Minako's eyes widened as she realized the shine of the Ginzuishou was increasing. "Usagi-chan, don't!"

"I WISH WE HAD SOMEONE WHO UNDERSTOOD AND COULD HELP US WITH ALL THIS!"

The other teen slapped one hand over her face as the light turned brighter. "Oh, great."

The Ginzuishou flared violently, streams of pink light shooting from the gem at random. Both girls covered their eyes until the glare settled. The pair blinked, trying to see exactly what had happened.

Minako took one look at the group of people in front of them and fainted. One leapt forward and caught her, reminding Usagi of the Time Senshi's last appearance in her life.

"Oh, Pluto's going to KILL me!"


	6. New Allies Together

Usagi stared at the four incredulously. "I hope Pluto doesn't find out about this," she muttered, shifting her gaze between each of the four Shitennou.

"Princess?" Jadeite ventured. "Why are you dressed in such bizarre clothing? What's wrong with Venus?"

"Right… I guess I should probably explain as best I can… And hope that no one kills me for this... It appears that I somehow drew you out of the past, maybe an alternate timeline. I'm really not sure. So, you're a thousand years in the future on Earth. As for Mina, I'd say she's suffering from a bit of a shock."

She wasn't the only one. But at least Usagi wasn't crying anymore.

"Shock?" Kunzite repeated, looking at the blonde he was holding. "Is she unaccustomed to our presence?"

"Not… exactly. Ah- I don't know how to explain this tactfully. In this time - well, you're our enemies. Three of you have already died. Kunzite, I'd suggest that you be careful, I don't know how having two of you in this timeline will affect you," the Moon Senshi instructed. She had already noticed that they still wore their Terran uniforms, so they hadn't gone over to Beryl yet in their time.

Zoisite appeared to be attempting to absorb the information in a manner very similar to his mate. "Different timeline, enemies. Why? And how did we get here?"

"At the end of the Silver Millennium, Queen Beryl captured each of you and brainwashed you. You attacked the Moon, and each of you fought one of the Senshi and died. Beryl accidentally killed Endymion, and I killed myself. Mother sent us all to the future to have a second chance. When you reincarnated though, you were still fighting with the Dark Kingdom. The Senshi and I have been fighting to stop you."

"You in battle, Princess?" Nephrite demanded. "Don't the Senshi protect you?"

"They do, but I was the first person Luna found, so I became Sailor Moon. Endymion's been protecting me." Her voice froze in her throat after mentioning Endymion, and tears leapt to her eyes again.

Zoisite frowned. "Then where is he? What is wrong?"

She stared at the floor. "Mamo-chan- Mamoru, that's Endymion's new name- he was captured by Beryl and infected with dark power. I broke the ties but I was too weak to protect him, and he was taken again. I was upset and made a wish, so the Ginzuishou granted it by sending you."

Jadeite sat on the bed next to the now crying teen, carefully placing an arm around her shoulder. "I'm sure we can help, Princess. We'll protect you for our prince."

Minako began to stir, thrashing in Kunzite's arms. He carefully held her wrists to keep her from hitting him. Finally, her eyes opened and locked on the silvery blue gaze of the Shitennou that was cradling her in a protective hold. "Usagi-chan," she sighed. "I think things just got even more complicated. How are we going to explain this one?"

"I have no idea. I'm not even sure how to explain it to _them_. Pluto's going to have my head for this. Mina, keep an eye on Kunzite. I'm not sure how he'll react to being in this time twice. I guess I have to call the other girls over."

A purple vortex appeared and Pluto stepped out, glaring at the girl. She cringed and hid behind Jadeite. "Princess…"

"It was an accident!" she cried. "I didn't realize that I was actually activating the Ginzuishou. Can you fix it?"

The older warrior sighed, shaking her head. "You must have wished very hard to have slipped them through the time stream without my approval. I can't undo it until your desire is fulfilled, so we have no choice but to let them stay." She directed her glare at the men. "You would do well to not fall to the same darkness as your counterparts; this situation is complicated enough already. I'm entrusting Serenity to you for now, but if she's hurt while she's under your protection you'll see just how dangerous I can be."

The four hurriedly nodded. They had heard of the mysterious guardian of Time but only Kunzite, as leader, had actually met her. "We have no reason to harm the Princess, Sailor Pluto," Nephrite assured her. "Or her Senshi. We'll all do our best to aid them."

"See that you do," Pluto said sternly. "I can't undo Serenity's wish, but you will have to prove your worth. Do not make me regret trusting you." With that parting remark, she backed through the portal once more and vanished.

Usagi peeked out from behind Jadeite. "That went… surprisingly well. She was more interested in you than me. I have to admit I'm curious, though- what time exactly did I take you out of?"

"We were preparing to journey to the Lunar Court for the announcement of your engagement, Princess," Jadeite told her. "I imagine the prince and princess in our time are worried by now. It'll have to be delayed."

Minako and Usagi exchanged glances. "I may have actually just saved you from the same fate we're suffering, then," Usagi murmured. "That trip was when the Shitennou returned to Earth to search for the cause of the dark energy and were captured."

The other blonde bounced up to sit by her princess's side, accepting the Shitennou just as quickly. "I guess we'll call the others now," she commented. "Let's tell everyone to meet at Hikawa Shrine. Just- don't mention them yet. If Rei-chan knows they're coming, she might blast them without letting us explain."

Usagi nodded as she activated her communicator, telling Luna and the other girls to gather for a meeting in an hour. They all agreed, assuming it was to discuss how to retrieve Mamoru again.

"They're on their way," she told the generals. "We'll need to get you different clothes though. Military uniforms aren't very common in this time, especially for a kingdom doesn't exist."

"How are we going to do that?" Minako asked. "Especially if Kunzite has to avoid his other self. He can't be walking around Tokyo right now."

The other girl sighed. "I'll go to Mamo-chan's apartment and borrow a few of his things. Luckily we had contingency plans in case we ever managed to save them."

Mina's eyebrows shot up. "You knew something like this was going to happen?"

Usagi shook her head. "I made plans as my memory was returning, since I wanted to save them if I could. Once Mamo-chan knew, I took everything to his apartment so Mama wouldn't wonder why I had men's clothes in my room. I never got rid of the things for Nephrite and Jadeite, and I've been so preoccupied since Zoisite's death that I didn't even think about it." She rose, her hand falling to her henshin broach. "Turn around, guys. MOON PRISM POWER, MAKE-UP!" As the lights faded away, she continued. "It'll be faster if I go as a Senshi. Stay with them, Mina-chan. I'll be back as fast as I can." With that she leapt out the window, bounding across the rooftops.

Minako nodded before turning to stare at the Shitennou again. "This is really weird," she decided. "The last time I saw two of you, you were attacking my best friends."

The men exchanged glances. "We… killed you?" Kunzite asked in an unusually strained tone. "We betrayed you?"

The teen nodded hesitantly. "Each of us died at your hands. Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, you'll have to be careful with the others- they don't remember you as anything but our enemy. Only Usagi- Serenity- and I remember. That's why I didn't attack."

"You can trust us after that?" Jadeite asked in wonderment.

She shrugged. "You aren't the same people. Well, you are, but you're not. I'm not making sense, am I?"

Zoisite shook his head. "If we came from an alternate branch of the time stream, then it makes sense. We are different versions of the same people. The Princess said that all but Kunzite-sama were already dead?"

"You died after Serenity was revealed. Beryl was angry you- other you- attempted to kill Endymion after she ordered you to capture him. I don't know much about Nephrite and Jadeite, since they were gone before I joined the others, but I know Jupiter killed Nephrite and Mars killed Jadeite."

Nephrite rubbed his temples in meager defense against a growing headache. "This is confusing."

"I know," Minako agreed. "It's part of the reason we never said anything to the others. They didn't need to know that they had killed their ex- lovers. Kunzite is the only Shitennou left, but they have Endymion on their side too. It's really tearing Usagi-chan apart. That's why she made her wish. I guess the Ginzuishou decided you would be able to support her and help rescue him."

"What sort of response can we expect from the Senshi?" Jadeite asked, knowing Mars' temper well.

"Usagi-chan and I will try to talk to them first, but even then you'll probably still have to be prepared to duck. We'll keep them from henshining, but Rei-chan and Mako-chan don't mind punching someone. Ami-chan will be more likely to listen." The blonde moved to Usagi's dresser and took two hair bands. "You'll need to put your hair back in public since long hair isn't common anymore. Nephrite, there may be a few people that seem to know you, since your other self had a public identity. Don't talk to them. Zoisite, you appeared floating and blasting people, so someone may recognize you and be scared. Smile and be polite. If they ask, you have no idea what they're talking about. Jadeite, you were always in disguise, so you should be okay. Kunzite keeps a low profile in this time, so you won't have any issues either. Everyone got all that?"

They nodded. Nephrite huffed at the hair band while Kunzite just followed the instructions automatically. He stared at her, hard. "How can you trust me if all you say is true, Venus?"

She faced him, a faint smile playing at the edges of her lips. "First, you'll need to use my name unless I'm henshined. It's Minako. Second, I can trust you because your eyes are alive. That's all the reassurance I need, because it's how other-you looked at me before Adonis betrayed us."

"Adonis?" Zoisite repeated. "The little foot soldier that follows you around like a puppy hoping for attention?"

She nodded. "He's the one. He sold you to Beryl to keep Kunzite away from me. I've already fought and destroyed him," she continued, her expression stony. "It's not what happened in my past that's important in this. None of you have ever done anything, so there's no reason be afraid of you. What might happen has no bearing on now. You come from a different timeline and haven't betrayed us. I trust you, Serenity trusts you, and to me, that's what's important."

Kunzite just shook his head. "I must have been a poor leader in your past to allow this."

"No you weren't," she denied. "You were missing for days before the battle on the Moon. I looked for you. Other you. I felt your- his, ugh- pain through our bond, and it was a long time before it was severed. You- he fought. The other Senshi told me the same thing. You- they- all fought against it. You- THEY can't be blamed for not succeeding. I'm never going to get this right."

"Beryl broke the mating bond?" Zoisite asked, alarmed. "To do that would require a massive amount of energy, and would most likely result in a broken mind."

Minako nodded. "It was the only way you would actually have been able to fight us, or the bonds would have stopped you. The Shitennou now are puppets with no memory. Even their ties to each other were severed. Zoisite and Kunzite were… close, but it was _not_ your original friendship." Both opened their mouths to ask, but she cut them off. "You don't want to know."

"Probably not," Sailor Moon commented as she swung in the window. "It was creepy, and I only saw it those two times. I've got clothes." She dropped the bag on her bed and tapped her broach, returning to her civilian appearance. "Come on, Mina-chan, let's go ask Mama for a snack while they change. We can bring something to share with the others."

The two girls headed out the door after warning the men to be quiet, and they turned their attention to the new garments. Usagi had separated them and each set had a label indicating which Shitennou they corresponded to.

After some fumbling inexperience with the foreign clothing, they managed. The blondes returned and helped them hide the uniforms from any prying eyes. Each was now wearing jeans and a long sleeved polo, the top of the jeans over their boots. Usagi hadn't known what to do for footwear. Kunzite's was orange, Zoisite's blue, Nephrite's green, and Jadeite's red, to correspond with the Senshi they were bonded with. She also took a moment to decide orange wasn't Kunzite's color at all.

"You'll have to climb down the tree," Minako told them. "Usagi-chan's father will go crazy if he sees four strange men leaving his daughter's room. We'll meet you at the corner and go to Rei-chan's from there."

"Oh, to make this easy, Rei is Mars, Mako-chan is Jupiter, Ami-chan is Mercury, and you know who we are," Usagi said quickly. "I'm sure you'll be able to recognize them either way. Let's go, guys, out the window. Minako-chan and I will be there as soon as we get the snacks from Mama."

88888888

Reluctantly, Usagi and Minako walked into Rei's room at the shrine. Minako set down the plate of dumplings while Usagi carried in a basket of rice balls. Rei started some tea. "Mama sent us with a snack," Usagi told them. "We have a lot to talk about."

"Are you feeling better, Usagi-chan?" Ami asked with some concern. "You were really upset when they took Mamoru-san again."

A sad smile appeared. "I'll survive. I just have to focus on getting him back. We have some pretty major news though."

Minako nodded as she took her seat at the low table. "We have some new allies to help us."

"Really? Who?" Makoto asked curiously.

"Endymion's guard," she replied. "His version of the Senshi."

"Who are they?" Rei wondered. "And why haven't they helped before now?"

The blondes exchanged nervous looks. "Will you all promise not to go crazy?" Usagi asked. Luna and Artemis stared at her.

"Endymion's guard?" Luna repeated. "I don't remember a guard."

"Um, I guess you guys don't have your memories back entirely. Just promise you won't do anything rash."

"Fine, Usagi-chan. We promise," Rei said dryly. "Now will you tell us?"

Minako opened the door and ducked out for a moment before she returned pushing the Shitennou in ahead of her.

"What the-?" the Senshi yelped, leaping to their feet and pulling out their henshin wands.

"Stop!" Usagi shouted with an authority she rarely expressed. The Ginzuishou pulsed in warning as the Crescent Moon Wand appeared in her hand. "I'll make you if I have to. Sit _down_." The girls reluctantly obeyed her.

"Usagi, what are they doing here?" Luna demanded. "They're dead! And our enemies!"

"Except him," Artemis added, hissing at Kunzite. "Why are they standing here? Explain."

"They aren't our enemies. Or _this_ set of Shitennou aren't. What I said about Endymion-sama's guard was true. I accidentally brought them here from the Silver Millennium of another timeline. They're going to help us fix everything."

Rei stared at her. "Usagi, have you lost what little sense you had? They're our enemies, nothing else."

"They're not, Rei-chan," Minako argued. "Usagi-chan isn't the only one that trusts them. They were Endymion's guard during the Silver Millennium, and they never meant to betray us. None of this is their fault."

"And how do you know?" Makoto demanded. "They could be lying. It could be a Dark Kingdom trap."

Usagi scowled. "Ami-chan, scan them with your computer. It'll tell you that they don't have any dark powers. In fact, I'd wager that you'd get Earth readings with a hint of a planet each."

The genius girl agreed, reaching for her supercomputer. Tapping the keys quickly, a beam of blue light shot out and ran over each Shitennou. She began examining the data as Rei and Makoto continued berating the others. She shook her head, drawing the group's attention. "Usagi-chan is telling the truth. None of them show any signs of negative energy, but each carry traces of one of our planets. Why?"

Minako glanced at them uneasily, not sure if she wanted to tell them. Usagi nodded, so she sighed and began to explain. "Each of them carry a piece of our powers- a piece of the power of the us from their timeline. Before the Shitennou joined the Dark Kingdom, they were our mates."

"They were our what?" Rei yelped. "That's absurd!"

"It's not, Rei," Usagi countered. "The Senshi and Shitennou were lovers. I never told you because I didn't want you to remember what happened. Yes, we were betrayed, but it wasn't their doing. The Shitennou we fight now are just puppets. Pretty much none of the original person is left. Each of you at one point or other told me about a strange feeling when you faced them. Rei-chan, you were Jadeite's mate, so you were drawn together when he appeared in this time. Mako-chan, you were with Nephrite. Zoisite was Ami-chan's mate. Mina and Kunzite too. We were all paired off. These Shitennou have the mating marks still, don't you?"

Kunzite nodded. "Each of us carry a Senshi's symbol. The only way to remove it is to break the ties. They can, of course, be hidden."

"As long as the mark is there, we know they can't do anything to hurt us," Minako supported. "Even if they aren't really _our_ mates. None of us have chosen a mate except Usagi-chan."

All the other Senshi stared at her. "You have?" Rei asked.

The teen blushed. "Of course I have," she muttered. "I never stopped loving Endymion-sama, and I fell for Mamo-chan before I even knew they were the same person. It's just that the alliance rulers don't openly wear a mate's mark until after the wedding. It's to protect them. Endymion and Serenity were only betrothed when they died, not married, but they were still bonded."

"You want us to believe that we loved them?" Makoto asked.

Usagi sighed. "I can show you the truth if I have to."

"How did Minako-chan regain her memories?" Ami questioned.

"A parting gift from an old admirer," Mina said. "I don't like talking about it, so I never brought it up."

The other blonde nodded. "The point is we know we can trust them because we have our memories. When they appeared, they were wearing the uniforms of the Terran army, along with the special insignia for Endymion-sama's personal guard."

"How did they get here in the first place?" Rei demanded.

Usagi stared at the floor. "I accidentally summoned them with the Ginzuishou. They can't leave until I get my wish. Please, trust me. I don't want to retrieve your memories unless I have to."

Ami nodded. "If that's what you want, Usagi-chan, it's fine with me."

"But I killed him," Makoto whispered, staring at Nephrite with a sort of morbid fascination.

"Twice," Usagi murmured. "You can't change our past, Mako-chan. All we can do is accept it and move on. I think that they'll reincarnate after we beat the Dark Kingdom. All we need is patience. Once we win, we can make things right between you again."

"We killed them twice?" Rei asked. "You mean at the end of the Silver Millennium?"

"Don't ask any more, Rei-chan," Minako urged. "Usagi-chan and I never told you because it's not pleasant. You have no idea how many times we've cried over it. Until things are resolved, let it go. We just need you to accept them."

Makoto shrugged. "I believe them if you do. You're a good leader, Usagi-chan. I'll follow your judgment."

Usagi faced her best friend. "Rei?"

The miko frowned. "I won't make any promises, but I'll give them a chance."

Jadeite smirked at her. "I knew you'd come around, firebrand." She growled in response.

88888888

One of the biggest challenges resulting from the arrival of the Shitennou, beyond gaining the Senshi's trust, was finding a way for them to survive. They couldn't live with any of the girls for obvious reasons, and they needed to eat too. Eventually, after a few nights of shifting between the Senshi's homes in a rather frenzied avoid-notice dance, Usagi decided that it would be best if they stayed in Mamoru's apartment.

"You were his best friends," she commented. "If- if he were here, he would insist. Luckily, he pays his rent in advance. Mako-chan, would you mind helping out with food for them until we can make better plans? I could ask Motoki-onii-san, but we'd need to tell him the truth. After all, he did see Zoisite when he was after Reika-san."

Makoto readily agreed to cook for the men. Of the three, she had adjusted to them most easily- Ami was too shy to get close to the Shitennou, and Rei continued to hold them at arm's length, unwilling to trust their intentions. Still, the generals had assisted with the few youma that had appeared since their arrival, and each were capable of dispatching one on their own. Kunzite had organized group training, providing the Senshi with some of the tactics and abilities they had lost over the time gap. He tired more easily than he was accustomed to due to the presence of his other self, something that frustrated him to no end, but, he always avoided discussing it or showing his discomfort.

Rei and Jadeite fought constantly, but it wasn't surprising since it was the same way their relationship had begun in the past. While all the Shitennou were aware that the girls weren't _their_ mates, there was still a strong connection between them, and they were desperate to regain the Senshi's trust to compensate for the betrayal of their counterparts.

During one session, Mars and Jadeite's sparring seemed to be escalating to the point of real violence. Venus and Kunzite were forced to separate them.

Jadeite just laughed. "I already know you're a hothead, Mars. You don't have to prove it by trying to set me on fire."

"I'll do more than set you on fire if you don't watch your tongue," she snapped. "You're an impulsive idiot that has no idea how to behave yourself."

Sailor Moon continued throwing her tiara with pinpoint accuracy. "Calm down, Mars; he's not doing anything. You just don't like that you're attracted to him."

"Attracted to him?" her best friend shrieked. "He wishes! What is there to be attracted to?"

"Good looks, humor?" Venus offered, knowing exactly what her leader was thinking. "Jadeite is exactly your type, and it makes you angry."

Jadeite kept laughing as Mars stared at her in horror. "Venus! Not you too!"

The golden Senshi shrugged. "Don't act so surprised. We already told you that you and Jadeite were lovers in our last life. Is it supposed to shock us that you're already acting the same way?"

"That's enough, Venus," Kunzite reprimanded mildly. "Lady Mars will understand her relationship with Jadeite in her own time. Try that maneuver again."

Jupiter and Nephrite, as well as Mercury and Zoisite, had ignored the argument entirely after the first few seconds, the other Shitennou regaling their counterparts with tales of some of the more interesting fights the pair had gone through.

"Has Mars actually set Jadeite-san on fire?" Mercury asked curiously as she used her Shabon Spray to hide herself and dodge Zoisite's attack.

"Plenty of times, actually," he responded. "Generally if he was looking at other women. Once Mars admitted she cared, she became very possessive. At one point, she burnt up all his clothes while he was training. It was one of the few times I have seen him looking truly embarrassed- it was right before a ball we attended with Endymion-sama."

"I'm sure you were merciless with the teasing for a while," she murmured as she threw a bubble around her as a shield. "I have to remember this move. I imagine it can be quite useful, particularly if it can cover more people."

"Just remember, your biggest strength is in strategizing. Analyze the opponent and train yourself to be able to detect weaknesses without using your computer. It takes time and could cost you."

While the others were focusing on magical training, Jupiter and Nephrite were working in actual hand-to-hand. Jupiter flipped her larger opponent over her shoulder, but he twisted and landed on his feet.

"I'll have to get you to show me that one again," she commented as she back-flipped away from his punch. "Hitting the ground really slows my timing."

He nodded. "I think Jadeite will be using it a lot until he manages to get through to that one. If she's not careful, she may actually end up hurting the man."

The lightning Senshi shook her head. "Nah, she's holding back. Most people wouldn't notice, but she's hesitating to come at him fully. I guess some part of her is starting to admit that she likes him." With that, she swept his legs out from under him, resulting in him landing hard on his back.

"Well done, I didn't even see you move," he noted as he shot to his feet. "You have to keep in mind that some of your opponents might be spiky though, so moves like that won't work unless you don't mind perforated ankles. As for Mars, I think you're right. She looks at him strangely when she doesn't think anyone is looking. Mercury is opening up to Zoisite too. I guess you're more willing to accept us as allies than we'd expected- well, once your princess got you to actually listen." He tackled her and pinned her neatly to the ground. "I win again."

She rolled her eyes. "Probably because you know my fighting style, but I don't know yours yet. You're using my past to your advantage." She flipped them over. "But I don't think you've won quite yet."

He let out a barking laugh. "You're sneaky. It's cute."

"I'm not sneaky!" she protested. "You were just too busy gloating." She got to her feet, brushing leaves off her fuku before helping him up as well. "Nephrite? You're really close to the me of your time, aren't you?"

"My Jupiter is the one person other than Endymion that I would do anything for. Why?"

She sighed, leaning against a tree. "I can understand why Usagi-chan said we loved you. What's odd is that you're here, but I still feel as if you weren't."

"Because I'm not the one you loved, I guess," he offered. "From what I'm told, you were mates before Beryl broke the bond. Your soul remembers it, but he's dead and you can feel it. Mercury and Zoisite are the geniuses of the group, but I deal more with souls. Since your mate is gone, you'll always feel that gap. At the same time, I think that when they're reborn, you'll know."

"I guess I feel guilty for killing him. Even without the memories Usagi said are in my mind somewhere, I believe that I loved him. I just don't know how I could have destroyed him if that were true."

"If it makes you feel better, I'd do the same for you if you were nothing but an evil puppet," Nephrite said. "You freed him from something he suffered through for a long time. By releasing his soul, you gave it a chance to heal. Don't think of it as killing him."

After contemplating the words, she smiled. "Thanks. Though frankly, I would've expected Zoisite to be the one talking like that."

He stared at Jupiter blankly. "Why?"

"Zoisite in this time was a bit… effeminate. Well, very effeminate. He had a habit of disappearing in pink flower petals and would flip out if anything happened to his face," she explained with barely stifled laughter. "He also had a thing for Kunzite. It was scary."

"Kunzite-sama and Zoisite? Now I understand why Serenity and Venus said they didn't want to know."

She nodded. "Beryl really messed up their minds. Kunzite is the only Shitennou she has left, but she has Mamoru-san too. Usagi-chan's hiding it, but it's really tearing her apart. Do you think she's broken their link?"

"I doubt it. If things are similar to my time, the prince and princess have a very strong bond. I think the only way to completely destroy it would be to kill them, and that probably wouldn't be enough either. At best, Beryl may hope to get rid of any of Endymion's memories of Serenity, but she should be able to bring them back."

"I hope you're right. Seeing her so sad is killing me. Venus too, though she hides it well. Even with your Kunzite here, she wants hers. Having him as our enemy must be really hard on her."

"Yes, it's a heavy burden. How do you fight someone that you've loved for as long as you can remember? Venus has to carry on knowing that there's a high chance that she'll be forced to kill him. I think the only thing that keeps her fighting is her duty to your princess. In that, Venus and Kunzite-sama are very much alike. Their duty comes first."

"Everyone calls me the strong one," Jupiter said. "I think Minako-chan and Usagi-chan are really the strong ones. Minako told us that she's known for a long time. Usagi-chan hasn't said much about her memories, but I think she knows more than she's letting on. There was something about her reaction to Sailor Pluto and that little girl that was strange. I feel like she's remembered for a while at least, certainly before she told us."

"Would she keep that sort of secret from her Senshi?" Nephrite asked. "In our time the Senshi and the princess are inseparable and tell each other everything."

"She would if she thought it would protect us," the girl observed. "She's hidden wounds from us in the past, or said they were from a fall, but they looked like fighting injuries. I never said anything because I knew she'd tell us if she wanted us to know."

"Have any of the others noticed anything?" he wondered.

Makoto shrugged as her henshin dissolved. "If anyone knows, it's Minako-chan and Mamoru-san. Without him here, Minako would probably be the one she talks to, because Mina already has her memories."

"Can't you just ask her? She probably wouldn't lie."

"I guess we could, but if anyone upsets Usagi-chan, Minako-chan gets defensive. You'd have to be able to ask delicately."

Even as she said that, Sailor Moon clapped, drawing everyone's attention. "Well done, everybody; things are coming along nicely. Anyone have any questions?"

"Sure, I have a question," Rei responded after dropping her henshin. "What do you know that you aren't telling us?"

Everyone froze. The Shitennou glanced worriedly between the princess and her Senshi, unsure of how to react. Minako stared at Rei before running to Usagi's side as she sank to her knees, her henshin shattered. Ami and Makoto were shocked that she would ask so bluntly when they had all seen how easily upset their friend had been lately.

"Usagi-chan," Mina soothed, "you don't have to talk about it yet if you're not ready. I know I said that they deserved to hear the truth, but don't force yourself."

Usagi shuddered, but shook her head. "No, it's alright. I asked for questions. Rei's is perfectly valid. I guess it's time I told them what really happened."

Minako looked doubtful but backed away, giving their leader some space. Slowly, pausing every so often to collect herself, Usagi told her friends essentially the same story she'd told Mamoru.

"Mother died sending us here," she finished. "Something Luna and Artemis didn't mention during their story. After that, you know what happened. The Dark Kingdom reappeared and we were awakened to do battle with them."

For a long moment, none of the others said a word. The Shitennou's attentions were primarily directed to their partners as the Senshi tried to absorb what they had learned. Minako leaned against Kunzite, her grief apparent in her face and eyes. He allowed it despite his distant nature, knowing she could use whatever comfort she could get.

"I don't know how you've dealt with this alone for so long, Usagi-chan," Ami began. "You could have told any one of us, and we could've helped."

She shook her head. "I couldn't say anything. If any of you had been suspected of knowing my identity, you would have been in serious danger, and we're nowhere near our full strength. Minako-chan already knew when she came, so once she was here we could confide in each other. I told Mamo-chan because of all people he _needed_ to know. Dreams of the princess had been haunting him. I guess I'm selfish, too… I couldn't bear his not knowing or caring about me."

"Usagi-baka," Rei scoffed in an attempt to hide her own disquiet. "We can take care of ourselves. You should have said something, instead of trusting an unknown."

"He's not really an unknown, though," Makoto commented.

"I believe," Zoisite began cautiously, "that the princess had only the best of intentions- to protect those she cared about. In truth, had the princess been revealed without the Ginzuishou, there would have been very little chance of protecting her."

Nephrite nodded. "Since even she didn't know where it was, she had no choice but to be cautious. She wasn't a trained warrior, so putting her in a precarious position could have ended up killing her. You're good at your job, but wasn't she alone at first?"

"Not quite alone," Usagi amended. "Tuxedo Kamen-sama was there for me if I needed him. I suppose it was for the best though, that I began learning to fight without being able to depend on my Senshi to save me if I made a mistake. It forced me to learn to take care of myself."

"Though the princess was never meant to be a Senshi," said Kunzite. "Granted, it provided a camouflage, allowing her to hide in the open."

Minako sighed. "All this talk of the past won't really solve anything until your memories have come back," she decided. "Until then, we need to focus on the Dark Kingdom. The sooner we locate their headquarters, the better. We'll be able to plan an assault and with any luck destroy them completely."

Usagi nodded. "That's it for tonight, then. Guys, I'll take you back to Mamo-chan's apartment. I'll see everyone else at the arcade tomorrow afternoon. Bye!"

The others agreed, heading their separate ways. The second blonde stopped to speak with her leader for a moment.

"Artemis and I are doing some research later tonight. We'll let you know if we find anything."

"Thanks, Minako-chan. I think I'll go by the arcade before it closes to talk to Motoki-onii-san. It's time for him to know the truth," Usagi replied. "I just hope we're not too late for me to save him."

Minako laughed softly, knowing very well who she meant. "For you two, I have to think it'll never be too late. Of all mates I've ever seen, you have the most incredible bond, even if you haven't formally declared it yet. No, I think you'll find a way. Just have some faith, Usagi-chan. Later!"


	7. Hero Born

A cheery bell rang over the door as Usagi stepped into the Crown Arcade. It was empty since most kids had already gone home for the night, which was a relief. It would be an easier discussion without an audience. Motoki's gaze shot up from the counter he was cleaning in preparation for closing time.

"Usagi-chan, hi!" he grinned. "I haven't seen you or the others much these days. What's up?"

"Well, first," she replied with a smile, "I think I'm parched. Is it possible that since you're so glad to see me you'll give me a free milkshake?"

He laughed, nodding. "Sure, no problem. It's been way too quiet without you and Mamoru-kun going at it every day. Where've you been?"

She frowned a little as he passed her the glass. "That's pretty much why I'm here, Motoki-onii-san. Mamoru is missing."

Motoki gaped and fumbled the glass he was holding, narrowly avoiding dropping it on his foot. "Mamoru-kun is missing? What are you talking about?"

"It's a long story," Usagi said tiredly. "It all starts with the Sailor Senshi."

"What about them?" he asked. "He has nothing to do with them."

"He has plenty to do with them," she countered. "I would know. Motoki, I'm Sailor Moon. Mamo-chan is Tuxedo Kamen. During a battle, he was kidnapped."

He stared at her for a long moment before dropping onto a stool next to her. "Explain slowly, and use small words. Mamoru-kun, the guy you hate and fight with all the time, is also a superhero that saves your life on a regular basis, since you happen to be a superhero too, and now he's been kidnapped?"

She nodded, toying with the straw in her shake. "I don't hate him, though. Really, it's the opposite." With that lead in, she began to spill her guts, explaining everything. Some part of her brain noted that it was a relief to be able to talk to someone that wasn't tied up in the giant drama, though she was beginning to suspect poor Motoki would be wearing a permanent gape.

"You- a princess? And Mamoru-kun is a prince?"

"Yeah," she confirmed. "I guess that covers the basics well enough. The thing is I told you all this for a reason. I accidentally wished up some of Mamo-chan's old friends from the past, but we could use some help. They're staying in his apartment, but they don't know anything about our time. Could you help us? Pretty please?" She pouted cutely.

He groaned. "You didn't have to use the puppy dog pout, Usagi-chan. Of course I'll help if they're his friends."

"Well," she hesitated, "remember you already agreed when I tell you the next bit. You see, one of the men- well, he looks exactly like the man that attacked you and Reika-san a while ago."

He stared at her again. "You're helping him?"

"No!" she yelped. "No, of course not. They aren't the same person, exactly. The one that's here now is from another timeline. He never betrayed us and he never became evil. He's no threat to you or Reika." She sighed. "Motoki, we really need your help, in more ways than that. Without Tuxedo Kamen, I'm not a very good fighter. I was never given the training my Senshi have. Without the Shitennou, I don't know how I would've lasted this long. For them, though, their priority is the Senshi. If I find a way, I'll have to ask you an even bigger favor."

"Anything, Usagi-chan," he promised. "All you have to do is ask, for you or for Mamoru-kun."

"That's part of the problem. Mamo-chan is the one that gave the Shitennou their powers, and I can't change that. My powers are linked to the Senshi's, and the Ginzuishou seems to prefer girls. We would need to find Mamo-chan's Golden Crystal to grant you any permanent powers, but there's a chance that I can alter some of the magic that makes up Tuxedo Kamen, since Tuxedo Kamen is linked to me. If I can," she took a deep breath, "could I ask you to take his place and help us with the coming battle?"

88888888

Now she was staring at Motoki, a pleading expression on her face. "I don't know, Usagi-chan," he stammered. "I don't have any training at all. I'd probably just get in your way."

The blonde shook her head. "Tuxedo Kamen works on instinct. At this point, Mamo-chan hasn't got a lot of his magic, and what he does have he can't really control. Any power tied to Tuxedo Kamen will be automatic, so you'll know what to do when."

Though part of him cheered the idea, claiming it would be an amazing experience, he still hesitated. "I don't think your friends would approve of you telling random people your secrets."

"I already told Venus that I might be telling you tonight. She'll support me, and if she does the others will come around sooner or later. The Shitennou might not like it much, but they'll accept it since they know it's what I want."

"Don't you think they'll feel like I'm trying to take their prince's place?" he asked nervously.

"I doubt it," she replied with a shrug. "You were in the Silver Millennium, Motoki-onii-san, and you were Endymion's best friend outside the Shitennou. They might even be glad to see you, because they were your friends too. So please? If I find a way, will you help me?"

With a sigh, he nodded. "I guess Mamoru-kun would tell me to if he was here, but I won't say anything for sure until you run your idea past the others. Let's go to his apartment and see to the guys. Shitennou, did you call them?"

Usagi grinned brightly, throwing her arms around him. "Thanks so much, Motoki-onii-san. You have no idea what this means to me."

Once she let go of him, they both gathered their things as Motoki closed up the arcade for the evening. Pulling out her communicator, Usagi called the Senshi to head to Mamoru's apartment. Once she got all of them to confirm, they headed for the door. Only a few steps from it, Usagi fell to her knees, a gasp of pain seizing in her throat.

"Mamo-chan," she whimpered. "They're hurting him. It's too dark; it's not good for him."

"Usagi-chan?" Motoki said, draping one arm around her. "Are you all right?"

She shook her head violently. "They're hurting him. Queen Beryl wants him for herself, but it hurts him. All that darkness… I'm trying to help him, to ease the pain, but his mind is too foggy. He can't hear me. Motoki-onii-san? I can't help him."

"Shh," he murmured, trying to soothe her. "I know this can't be easy on you, but you need to block it out. If you can't reach him, focus on finding the way to defeat the bad guys. We'll save him."

She pressed her face into his shoulder. "I know. I know that; Minako-chan keeps telling me that, but I don't know how to ignore it when he's hurting. They don't realize how much damage they could do. When Beryl did it to the Shitennou, they broke and there was nothing left of the original person. I'm terrified that the same thing will happen to Mamo-chan." Slowly, though, she began to breathe more easily. "I'm doing what I can, but I won't be able to stop it. I can't keep them from hurting him."

"Push it aside, Usagi-chan," he ordered. "At least until we get to your Senshi. You need to be strong if you're going to fight and win."

88888888

By the time they reached Mamoru's building, Usagi was only half conscious. Motoki was carrying her as he entered the elevator, running one hand over her hair on occasion. After a little juggling, he knocked on the door.

"I'll get it," he heard inside, even as the door opened to reveal the second blonde Senshi. "Usagi-chan! Motoki-san, what happened?"

"She said something was happening to Mamoru-kun. I didn't really understand the rest; she was too upset, but I think she was in pain," he explained.

"Kunzite!" she shrieked. "Come help me!"

Barely a second had passed when the leader of the Shitennou appeared, taking Usagi from Motoki and carrying her inside as Minako pushed him in after them.

"Girls, something's wrong with Usagi!" she called. "Ami-chan! Could you scan her?"

Ami stepped in from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a towel. "In a moment, Minako-chan. Try talking to her. See if she responds."

The blonde grasped her princess's hand as Kunzite settled her on the couch, sitting on the floor next to her. "Usagi, talk to me. Tell me what's wrong."

"Mamo-chan," she whispered, shivering.

"Ami-chan, hurry!" she called. "I think whatever's happening to Mamoru-san is affecting her too!"

The bluenette knelt beside them, allowing her computer to fall into her hand. She flipped it open and pressed a few buttons. She nodded as she examined the data. "The link between them is becoming tainted. I think they're trying to turn Mamoru-san again. With the recent strengthening of their bond, she's feeling it too, and she has very little tolerance for dark energy when she isn't henshined. The only thing we can do until this particular push ends is give her some more Earth magic to fight back the corrupted part."

"But without Mamoru-san, there isn't much of a source of Earth magic here," Rei snapped as she dropped into the armchair. "At least not any that's dependable," she added, glaring at Jadeite. He just rolled his eyes.

"If Serenity-hime needs our power," Kunzite said, "naturally we shall oblige her. Jadeite, Nephrite, behind the couch. Zoisite, take Lady Mercury's place. Lady Venus, if you will excuse me."

Immediately, everyone obeyed. Kunzite knelt, taking Usagi's hand as his eyes closed. Each of the others closed their eyes as well. A swirl of blue-green Earth magic began to form around them before it centered on the thrashing girl, sinking into her. She began to calm as the crescent mark on her forehead appeared. When the energy faded, she returned to full consciousness.

"Thank you," she murmured, easing herself into a sitting position. "It was a stronger blast than I expected so soon, so I was caught off-guard."

"It's not a problem, Usagi-chan," Jadeite said cheekily, winking at Rei. She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and muttering something that sounded uncomplimentary and might have involved some mention of impudence.

"Now that the crisis is resolved," Makoto said, "what was it you called us for? I thought we weren't meeting again until tomorrow."

"Well… I went to Crown after we finished practicing. I wanted to get Motoki-onii-san to help the Shitennou adjust, so I told him the truth about us, which is why he didn't run out of here screaming with all that. I had an idea, and I wanted him to agree, but he wouldn't without it being run past everyone else first," Usagi explained.

"And what brilliant idea would that be?" Rei asked tiredly.

"I kind of asked if he would take Tuxedo Kamen's place for a while, if I could find a way," she muttered.

88888888

It hadn't really surprised her that they argued at first. The Senshi were vehemently against the idea of involving a civilian. The Shitennou remained silent at the beginning, but eventually sided with Usagi. After all, Motoki's past self had been one of Endymion's closest friends. Who else would he trust to guard his soul mate? With a couple hours' discussion, eventually the others came around and accepted the idea.

Now that she'd gained approval, Usagi began to work in earnest. Leaving Motoki and the Senshi to see to the Shitennou, she stepped out onto Mamoru's balcony to examine his roses.

Even though Makoto or one of the Shitennou did most things around the apartment, she'd never allowed them to touch the flowers. Instead, she cared for them herself. Now she hoped it might help.

Usagi knelt at the brightest of the bushes. She let her power wander, trying to feel the one that had the strongest link to both her and Mamoru. That link would give her the opening she needed, though she would have preferred his henshin rose. Unfortunately, it had been taken with him and was no doubt black and withered. A new one would have to be used.

After twenty minutes of searching, she found one that was suitably strong enough. It was still young, barely more than a new bud, but it was open and very powerful. Carefully, she cut it away from the shrub, purposefully avoiding changing it in any other way. Cradling it, Usagi got to her feet and headed for Mamoru's bedroom.

Once she secured the door against any possible intrusions, she pulled out the Ginzuishou. Placing it on his desk, she laid the rose on top and closed her eyes, allowing herself to slip into their magic.

At first she didn't do anything, just allowing the natural mix of her power and Mamoru's to comfort her. One hand absently rested on her upper arm, where the mating mark would appear once they formalized their bond. Its magic was there to reassure her. As long as it remained, she still had a chance.

Finally, she shook herself a little and began to focus. The power resisted. Change was strange, since it was so intimately bound between the prince and princess, but she just kept expressing the need for help to save him and restore balance. Eventually it acquiesced, allowing her to coax it more strongly into the rose and letting her bind it to serve another. The last strand that she wove in would break the connection once the true wielder was free again.

It was an exhausted Usagi that stepped out of the room, holding the rose and her wand. Immediately, everyone's attention fell to her.

"I think I managed it," she said. "Motoki-onii-san, could you try? You don't have to do anything except want it to work."

He accepted the flower gravely, as suited the circumstances. It was an honor and a weighty responsibility he was accepting in his best friend's place. At first, he just looked at it, turning it in his hands. "Is it fragile?"

"I would not think so," Kunzite answered. "Strong magic binds it. It will hold until the conditions of its making are met."

To Motoki, it didn't seem like just a rose. It felt… different. The others, of course, could feel its power as it still pulsed with the Ginzuishou's. Later it would be noticeable only to its keeper and maker. A breeze began to play up, but he didn't notice. He doubted he would have been able to remove his gaze from the bud if he had wanted to.

Everyone was completely captivated as the flower began to blossom. The brilliant crimson petals spread, opening fully into a perfect rose. The henshin caught Motoki without warning, sweeping him into its magic as it gave him what he would need to carry Tuxedo Kamen's burden.

For a long beat after the henshin was complete, the room was silent. That came to an abrupt end when Makoto leapt to her feet and cheered.

"Way to go, Usagi-chan! You actually did it!"

The others smiled, clapped, cheered. The Shitennou were quieter, though still impressed. Zoisite, noticing that Usagi began to waver on her feet as Motoki's henshin faded, was at her side at once, looping an arm around her waist.

"That must have taken a huge amount of energy, Serenity-hime. Sit down. Jadeite, fetch her a glass of water." The other man nodded and dashed off, skidding back into the room seconds later with the drink. "Nephrite, could you find a blanket? She is chilled. I think she may have wandered a little too far. Kunzite-sama, could you please prepare the bed? She will have to stay here tonight."

"Usagi-chan, you should have been more cautious," Ami chided. "You were still in bad shape from your attack earlier."

She managed a crooked smile. "It needed to be done, Ami-chan, and it worked. I can deal with the consequences."

"I'll call Usagi's mother and tell her she'll be staying at the temple with me," Rei decided. "I can have Yuuichiro cover for me if they check. I won't leave her here with all these guys."

"Relax, Rei-chan," Makoto commented. "They've already sworn to serve her in battle. I think you can trust them not to bite. But if it makes you feel better, we can all stay. Mamoru-san has a big enough apartment if we keep the guys in one room and the girls in another."

"I can deal with that," Minako decided. "I'll just call my parents and tell them I'm staying at Rei-chan's too. We should probably have Luna and Artemis come, though. Luna will be really angry if we don't let her know what Usagi-chan did."

"Do you want to stay too, Motoki-san?" Ami asked. "You may have some difficulty with Tuxedo Kamen's powers at first, so it'll be best if you stay near the Shitennou or Usagi-chan for the time being."

"Sure, I guess. I'll just call Unazuki-chan and have her tell my mother I'm spending the night with Mamoru-kun."

"Will you have clothes for the morning, or do you need to get some? Or we could, if you prefer. We're faster. You could probably do it just as quickly, but Tuxedo Kamen is linked to Usagi-chan and I don't think she's strong enough to sustain a henshin right now," Makoto told him.

"I don't think I'll need anything, Mako-chan. I've stayed here a few times, so I have some things tucked away for when I do. Thanks, though."

The Senshi of Lightning turned to examine her leader. "She's fallen asleep. I'll get her to bed, and I'll sit with her for a while. It's still early, so why don't you guys turn on a movie or something? The Senshi and I can take turns watching her."

"Do you need help, Shocker?" Jadeite asked, grinning. "I can take her."

"No thanks, Jadeite, I've got it. You can stay out here and harass Rei-chan," Makoto returned with an identical smirk. He roared with laughter as she left the room, particularly amused by Rei's continued glaring.

88888888

A few days after Motoki was given his new powers, Usagi settled in for some serious planning with the group at Mamoru's apartment, which had become their new base of operations instead of Hikawa Shrine. It spared them Rei's grandfather eavesdropping.

"We need a way to trick the Dark Kingdom," Usagi decided. "We need them to show us the way in. Any ideas?"

"Present a turncoat," Ami suggested. "Let them believe one of us is turning on the others and wants to join them. Demand Mamoru-san's freedom to seal the deal and have them lead the chosen bait to him."

"They'd only believe that from Usagi-chan," Jadeite commented. "She's the one that would give up anything for him, including her team. They don't understand group dynamics enough to recognize a trap, but they'll understand betrayal to serve a purpose."

"Besides, Beryl is probably salivating for my head on a platter," she muttered. "They'd probably agree to the trade and just hand me over to her. It's risky. Mamo-chan still isn't on their side, so they'd send their Kunzite."

"I would not suggest following through on the trade. Stall for time and have their representative open the portal. Allow Zoisite and Lady Mercury to analyze it. If we can duplicate it, there is no need for such a covert operation," Kunzite contributed. "At the very least, have them pinpoint the destination."

Minako disagreed. "While you make good points, it's at serious risk of blowing up. There's no way to guarantee they'd deal with Usagi-chan; they could just try to kill her and take the Ginzuishou. And while they may not understand teamwork, their Kunzite still has your strategical mind. He would expect a trap of some kind and be prepared for it. We should just find the entry point the youma have been using."

"Both ideas have potential," Makoto said as she leaned against Nephrite, who nodded. "We can keep searching for their entry and try Ami-chan's idea at the same time. Yes, there are risks, but we have more on our side than they would anticipate, including our new Tuxedo Kamen."

Motoki shrugged. "It seems that Usagi-chan was right to say his powers are instinctual, but I haven't tried them in a real fight so I wouldn't depend on it."

Usagi just waved his concerns off. "I've been having Ami-chan monitor you during training, and she tells me that your instincts follow Tuxedo Kamen's fighting pattern, including your ability to sense if I'm in danger. Zoisite told me you henshined without meaning to when I was dealing with a stray youma. If that's the case, you're an edge. So if Ami's idea is used, we need to make them believe we're splintering and not getting along well. I don't think we should have just one decoy, though. Leaving me out in the open screams trap, knowing I have the Ginzuishou."

"What would you suggest?" Zoisite asked while looking over Ami's shoulder at something on her computer screen. "They would never believe it of the other Senshi. I mean no offense, Serenity, but they do not have a good opinion of you."

"The word you're looking for is 'flake'," Rei murmured.

She shrugged. "Let them think I'm a flake. It's another advantage. I think they'd believe it if the group split more evenly. The Senshi stay on one side, but the Shitennou and I turn. They would believe it because it's happened. Since their Kunzite has no memories of the past, he won't realize it was forced."

"It's a possibility," Nephrite said, "though I wouldn't try with all of us; it would arouse Beryl's suspicions. This may sound callous, Usagi, but which of us broke more easily in the past?"

Both blondes frowned. "Not Kunzite," Minako began. "Every recollection I have says he fought for a long time."

"Zoisite broke first," Usagi interjected. "I hate to say it so harshly, but it's true. He didn't have the physical strength to hold out against torture. Regardless of the bond between him and Mercury, it couldn't hold when pain broke his mind. Jadeite was next. He held up remarkably well against the torture of his body, but they preyed on his mind. I don't know what they did exactly, but an unthinking rage became overwhelming until there was nothing left. Nephrite came after, and Kunzite was last."

For a long moment, everyone in the room stared at her. "How exactly did you know that, Usagi-chan?" Motoki asked gently.

She sighed. "It came to me when I was floating in my and Mamoru's magic. Endymion knew, even then, what had happened to his Shitennou, but he also knew he couldn't do anything. He never told me, though I asked a time or two for your sakes." The group was quiet as they attempted to process the information. "I wouldn't have gone into as much detail, but I need everyone to understand what exactly we're dealing with. The Dark Kingdom will do whatever it takes to achieve its goals. They may go after the Shitennou again since the group is more powerful together, particularly when they're with Mamo-chan. I won't let any of you go into this without knowing the danger we're up against."

Nephrite moved away from Makoto and wrapped an arm around her. "We can appreciate that, Usagi. I know carrying those memories must be hard, but we're here to help. We'll make the plans and see if we can free your Mamoru. All of us understand the risks. We've faced difficult tasks before; we know what we're doing. Trust us." Each of the Shitennou voiced their agreement.

Reluctantly, the Senshi of the Moon nodded. "I can do that. So, we'll stage some fights between us. Zoisite and Jadeite will be on my side; the rest of you need to be harsh. Don't make an actual attempt or anything, but make it clear you're not satisfied with my leadership and want me out. Tell me to give up the Ginzuishou. Any time there's a youma, take sides. Motoki-onii-san, lay low until we can arrange the meet. Tuxedo Kamen's biggest advantage in battle is surprise. We'll need it if things go wrong."

"We'll still be there, Usagi-chan," Rei told her fiercely. "We'll keep watch from a distance so we can be ready to intervene if we can't get what we need."

"No!" Usagi objected. "Kunzite will be able to sense you. He'll know it's a trap."

"But he won't realize we're there to help if we don't interfere," Makoto countered. "After all, if we aren't on your side, we're not really a threat to him."

"You certainly can't go in unprotected," Minako agreed. "The Ginzuishou could be stolen if you're on your own. I trust the Shitennou, but Kunzite is dangerous. We were a match once, but I'm nowhere near him in skill now. If he attacks and we're not there, you'll lose if you can't get to the Ginzuishou."

"Lady Venus' observations are correct," Kunzite supported. "While my darker self may take note of our presence, he will most likely be disinterested if we show no sign of interfering. Zoisite is a strategist, not a fighter, and Jadeite is brash and impulsive. You will need protectors if everything does not go as planned."

"Fine!" she yelled, throwing up her hands. "I surrender! I won't go in unprotected. Are you all happy now? I'm just trying to find a way to bring him back safely!"

Motoki sighed, leveling a mild glare at the others. "You should really consider how much this means to her before you jump on her like that. She's only trying to bring Mamoru-kun back safely."

"We know that, Motoki-san," Makoto replied. "It's obviously hard on her, but we have to be careful. If we lose her, we have no chance whatsoever of defeating the Dark Kingdom, and that includes bringing him back. If we seem harsh, it's because we want her alive. Now, Usagi-chan, it's late and you haven't been resting enough. We can begin the plan tomorrow, but now it's time for you to go home. Luna will be worried if you're much later."

"I'll walk with her," Ami volunteered. "It's on the way to my place. Usagi-chan?"

"I'm coming, Ami-chan. Just let me get my things from Mamo-chan's room. Motoki-onii-san, you'll take care of everyone, won't you?" She smiled when he nodded. "Then I guess there's nothing left for me to do. Let's go, Ami-chan. Good night!"

"Good night, Serenity-hime," Kunzite replied as the other girl ushered her out.

"She's really great, isn't she?" Minako said with a smile. "While her willingness to sacrifice herself can be a pain, she's dedicated and the best friend you could ever have."

"She is a kind, caring young woman with a good heart," Kunzite agreed. "In many ways, she embodies the best of her past self while being her own person. The princess often wished for a chance to live a normal life, and I see it agrees with her."

"Serenity will grow up to be an amazing woman if we can save her," Zoisite remarked as he dropped onto the couch. "Both the one of our time and theirs. It is certainly an honor to serve under her."

"She really is great," Rei commented amiably, "but don't you dare tell her I said that."

"Why, firebrand, afraid of ruining your kick-ass reputation?" Jadeite smirked. She just scoffed.

"If you're finished, we should go, Rei-chan," Makoto reprimanded. "Let the guys have some time to do whatever it is they do when girls aren't around."

Rei laughed as she grabbed her purse. "Fine, let's go. I can't stand another moment in his presence anyway." She grabbed her friend's hand and practically dragged her out, to the men's amusement.

"You know, Jadeite, she might be nicer to you if you stop purposely making her mad," Motoki observed.

"Maybe," he snickered, "but it's so much fun. Besides, I'd be more worried if she was actually trying to light me on fire. All her attempts so far have been half-hearted."

"Jadeite, will you ever grow up?" Nephrite groaned. "You don't need to torture the girl. Anyway, you should be thinking about the mission. You have to play traitor, remember?"

"It really is unfair that you and Kunzite-sama need not act as decoys," Zoisite grimaced. "I do not relish the possibility of actually being caught if what you say Jupiter told you is true. Kunzite-sama and I in that sort of relationship? I find the very idea of it disturbing and revolting."

Kunzite's eyebrows shot up as he glanced at Minako for confirmation. She was still there searching for her elusive jacket. "Relationship? Venus?"

The blonde flinched. "I probably should have told you, huh? Yeah, their Zoisite and Kunzite seemed to have some sort of thing going on between them. It really freaked everyone out, even without their memories. Zoisite talked to him in a really fawning tone, always calling him Kunzite-sama. Well, okay, that part was pretty normal, but it was just creepy."

"Why did you not say anything?" he asked, a hint of censure in his voice.

"It didn't seem too important," she replied. "It was unnerving for obvious reasons. I guess there's a possibility that the other Kunzite will want this Zoisite, so I didn't object when I found out Mako-chan had told Nephrite. If Zoisite knew, he would be able to protect himself. I didn't want to tell you because I knew that it would bother you just as much as knowing that the you of this timeline was turned. You blame yourself in some odd way for things that are beyond your control. I didn't want to upset you."

"It bothered you?" he murmured. "Of course it did, given your feelings. Tonight's discussions would have just brought it to the fore. As for the blame, I cannot help but feel it is a weakness in my character that allowed this to happen. I- or rather he- failed as a commander and the team was captured. He could not hold out against the brainwashing. The possibility is unsettling at best."

"Kunzite, you know she's right when she says it was beyond your control," Jadeite drawled. "By all accounts, you fought long and hard. It wasn't any part of you that made it possible. They're trying to turn Endymion now. If they succeed, will you consider it a flaw in his character, or will you acknowledge that they just know how to break a man?"

"You are correct, for a change, but one does not like knowing one possesses such a fatal weakness."

"Then we're all guilty," Nephrite interrupted before his leader could continue. "I don't like to be harsh, but listen to yourself. It wasn't us. What happened to the other versions of us was a tragic accident beyond their control. Minako-chan has been trying to tell you the same thing since we got here."

Uncharacteristically, Kunzite looked a bit chastised. "You are right, of course. I suppose I am handling this so poorly because my other self is still here to serve as a constant reminder. Thank you, Nephrite. I apologize for behaving so strangely, Lady Venus. I assure you, I will try to cease."

She shook her head. "You don't need to apologize to me for this. It's a very human reaction to the situation. On the other hand, you'll have to apologize if you keep using my title, or the others. We're all friends here, so use our names. We don't bite."

"Well, most of you," Zoisite amended, shooting an amused look at a still chuckling Jadeite.

"I can't help it if she's a little wild," he claimed. "She just can't resist me."

"Sure. That's definitely it, Jadeite," Minako scoffed. "She's starting to give you a chance, so you shouldn't push your luck. You could at least let her decide whether or not to trust you before you start teasing her again."

"But it's so much fun!" he protested.

"Jadeite, consider it an order," Kunzite snapped. "Give Lady Mars- Rei- some time without your antics to adjust. She took to the rest of us more readily than she did you, and you are supposed to be her soul mate, though I will never see how."

Now Minako laughed. "Hey, you said her name. Jadeite, listen to your boss. I'll see you boys tomorrow. Motoki, make sure they eat real food, please. Last time I got a call on the communicator saying something was on fire."

Motoki, who had just been sitting back observing, grinned and waved her off. "We'll be fine, Minako-chan. Just leave it to me. Bye!"

She waved as she rushed off, muttering something about being scolded for coming home late again by her cat.

"So, guys, shall we order take-out?"


	8. Stolen Away

It took eight staged incidents before the Dark Kingdom's Kunzite seemed willing to arrange a meet with the disenfranchised group. Reluctantly, the heroes had let Naru in on the arrangement so she could help set up a situation at her mother's jewelry store. After that, Usagi and Ami noticed a youma disguised as a reporter digging around.

"They're looking for any indication of this being a set-up," Ami commented, "which is why it's so important for us to meet un-henshined and in a safe location."

"Zoisite's involvement in particular has drawn a lot of attention," Jadeite noted. "It's scary."

Zoisite shuddered. "If my mate ever caught that… I would hate to see what little Mercury could come up with when she gets angry."

The bluenette blushed, but she pushed it aside and moved on. "Usagi-chan, have you set a time and place for the meeting yet?"

"Jadeite, Zoisite and I decided on Juuban Park, eleven o'clock tonight. There's plenty of cover, and given the frequency of youma attacks in that area, your presence is less suspicious," the Moon Senshi explained. "You guys will have to stay pretty far back, though, and you can't just spring out at the first sign of trouble. Give us a chance to handle it first. Ami-chan, I want you to take Motoki-onii-san through today, see if he can spot the strategic locations he could choose to hide in while still being available. You'll also need to have your computer ready as soon as you get there. Zoisite will be examining the portal, but sometimes the computer finds things he might miss."

"Don't worry, Usagi-chan, we know what we're doing," Minako reassured her. "We'll stay back, and Ami-chan will be ready. For now, we'll go do a recon of the park while Motoki gets an idea of what to do."

"That's fine," she said with a nod as they got up to leave. "Rei-chan, a moment?"

The miko waited until the door had shut behind the others before turning to stare at her leader. "What's wrong, Usagi-chan?"

"I need you to do me an important favor. Will you hold the Crescent Moon Wand during the meeting?" Usagi asked.

"The Wand? Usagi, if I have the Wand, you won't have the Ginzuishou. You'll essentially be defenseless!" she protested.

"Maybe so, but I can't have it easily available if Kunzite tries anything dirty, and I think we both know he will. I trust you, and I know you can keep it safe. Will you do that for me, Rei?"

Rei hesitated for a moment. "I guess I will, since it's what you want. Just remember. If things start looking too serious, I'll intervene."

Usagi drew the Wand from her subspace pocket and handed it to her carefully. "I know I can depend on you, even through all our fighting. You'll make the right choices. Don't tell the others unless you have to."

"I won't," the fiery Senshi swore as she tucked it away. "But you have to promise me that you'll pull back if it gets too dangerous, and let Zoisite and Jadeite protect you."

"You're actually willing to trust him?" the blonde asked with a faint grin. "I thought you couldn't stand him."

"I trust him," she mumbled. "I just think he's really annoying. Kunzite trained him well, so he'll do his job. I don't have to like him though."

The Moon Senshi laughed. "Of course you don't have to like him, but you do. I don't know why you bother denying it."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm such a softie. Tell anyone and I'll have to hurt you," she threatened vaguely, but her heart wasn't in it. "You really do have to be careful tonight, Usagi. Don't do anything foolish."

"Relax, Rei-chan, I won't. You'll be there, and Motoki-onii-san, too. Tuxedo Kamen-sama saves Sailor Moon, that's just how it works. Everything will be fine, and hopefully we'll be able to get to Mamo-chan."

88888888

Sailor Moon couldn't stop pacing as she waited for the reporter-youma to show up. Privately, the two Shitennou wondered if she was going to wear a hole in the concrete with her boots.

"Why isn't she here yet?" the blonde muttered. "I guess punctuality is too much to ask of a bad guy."

"Play it cool, Sailor Moon," Jadeite cautioned. "Zoisite hasn't picked them up yet, but they could be nearby."

They all heard a rustling in the bushes. Since it was the opposite side of the one where the remaining Senshi and Shitennou hid, they turned to face it just as the youma stepped out.

On the surface, there was nothing suspicious. The woman had brown hair and outdated clothing. However, as Kunzite joined them, her appearance changed to a dark ninja type. The Moon Senshi grimaced a little at the poor taste. The villains always seemed to use way too many clichés.

"Why would you want to join us, Sailor Moon?" Kunzite asked smoothly as he moved forward. "After all, you have your adoring posse of simpering girls, and more power than someone your age could ever appreciate."

"Trust me or not, that's your call," the heroine retaliated, "but I was pretty sure you were under orders to get the Ginzuishou at all costs. Give me what I want, and I may give it to you. We may even join you."

"Then what is it you are after, _Highness_?" he said with the faintest of sneers. "Oh, no, let me guess. You want the prince."

"Of course," she replied coldly, "but there's no deal until I see him, so bring him. You can't hurt me with them here."

"Ah, yes, you brought Zoisite and Jadeite with you. An interesting choice of bodyguard, Princess, if a bit outside your norm. There was a time it was your Senshi and your ill-fated lover."

"The Senshi and I don't work together any more, Kunzite, and you have the man I love. Why should I care about anything but him?"

With an almost absent gesture, a dark portal appeared behind the Moon Senshi. She jolted a little in shock. "He is just through there, Sailor Moon. If you are really so determined, go to him. However, I will have the Ginzuishou first."

"You won't," she argued, her chin thrust up defiantly. "I've already told you there's no deal until I see him."

"Then step through, Sailor Moon, if you really mean it," he countered. "I am already aware that your pitiful Senshi and the other two of these buffoons are nearby. If you try to defy me, they will not reach you in time to help. Now, the Ginzuishou."

The youma shot a strand of _something_ around her neck before she could reach for her tiara. She only just managed to slip her hands in, keeping it from constricting completely.

To both Kunzite and the youma's shock, a rose whistled through the air, effortlessly slicing through and freeing the girl even as the two Shitennou launched themselves at the evil Kunzite. He was attacking, but Zoisite and Jadeite had rehearsed evasive maneuvers with their Kunzite and kept at him, hoping to trap him long enough for Sailor Moon to purify him. Mars and the others began running forward even as Motoki, wearing the guise of Tuxedo Kamen, swooped down and pulled her out of the youma's reach.

"Sailor Moon! Catch!" Mars shouted, hurling the Wand. The youma leapt for it, but it fell into its mistress's hand. Kunzite vanished with a curse, abandoning Oniwabandana to its fate. Even as Tuxedo Kamen set her down, she began.

"MOON HEALING ESCALATION!" she called, watching as the wand's power cleansed the reporter, freeing her from the youma's grasp. She turned to Mercury, a little desperate. "Did you get a reading, Mercury? Do we have them?"

"I don't have a locked location, Usagi-chan, and I'm sorry, but he moved sooner than I expected. However, I have a general area. I'm not sure it's correct," Mercury explained. "Zoisite, did you get the same?"

He glanced at the computer's screen while massaging and healing his shoulder, sore from one of Kunzite's attacks. "Yes, that is what I had thought as well. Apparently our enemy is hiding out somewhere in the Arctic."

"We'll have to step up our search patterns, then," Venus concluded. "We've got a feel for the energy of the portals, so hopefully it'll become easier for us to isolate it."

"Do not become overly confident, Lady Venus," Kunzite- the good Kunzite- warned. "They know we were looking for something. They may attempt to disguise or move any that already exist."

"Maybe they will," Jupiter agreed, "but we have to try. Luna's been noticing an increased occurrence of sunspots, and the weather's becoming weird. If this keeps going like Minako-chan and Usagi-chan described the end of the Silver Millennium, we're running out of time."

88888888

Usagi waited until the majority of the team left before she let go of her control. She slid to the ground bonelessly, tears coming to her eyes as she tried to force them back.

_No,_ she thought. _I have to be strong. I need to plan. I don't have time for tears._

Mars and Jadeite watched with concern. Lying on the ground as she was, she looked like a broken effigy of her normal self. Rei let her henshin drop, and Jadeite allowed his power to fall away.

"I can't stand to see her like that," Rei said softly. "It's heart wrenching. A sweet person like her should never be so sad."

Jadeite rested a hand on her shoulder, slightly amazed when she didn't stop him. "No one can predict the whims of fate completely, firebrand. You're angry with her, butt you're sympathetic too. I know you both have things to clear up, but you'll have to step carefully. I have no idea how much more the poor girl can take before she breaks. She'll need you to be on her side."

"I am on her side. I always was, always will be. I just…" she paused in frustration. "I wish she would confide in me without my having to pry it out of her. She only talks to Minako, and I can understand why, but it hurts. We used to be close."

"She wanted someone that would understand," he reminded her. "For all your compassion, you have no recollection of the horrors that lie in your past. She wanted to protect you. I don't think she would've told you of your connection to your Jadeite if it hadn't been necessary. She didn't say anything because she didn't want to hurt you."

"Even now that we do now, she won't talk to us. I don't understand. I realized once I had time to cool down that she had to keep quiet before the Ginzuishou was revealed. But why is she still keeping secrets from us?"

"Only she has the answers to your questions," he replied. "Listen to her with an open mind and heart. If you're willing to trust me now, you should have no trouble repairing things with your friend."

88888888

After sending the others on their way, leaving Jadeite and Mars to watch Sailor Moon, Zoisite began to wander. Even though there had been a few encounters with the dark Kunzite already, it was horribly disconcerting. His eyes had been so empty and unfeeling. The younger man shuddered, wrapping his arms around his stomach. Nephrite had told him Makoto's account of his other self's relationship with the leader of the Shitennou. He was pushed to the point of nausea when he had seen the interest in the man's eyes that night. One that didn't know him well wouldn't have seen it at all, but Zoisite had been taken under his wing when he was only a year old. He often considered the older general a brother, and certainly one of his dearest friends.

A shift in the wind was the only warning he received before Kunzite appeared. Zoisite started, jumping back as he reached for his power, the familiar embrace of his magical abilities.

"No, you will not be doing that," Kunzite murmured. Evil seemed to radiate from his tone, causing the other to shudder once more. "Your powers will not work now."

Zoisite bit back a growl as he realized the same thing. There was a dark wall interposed between him and Earth's blues, greens, and golds. "I have nothing you want."

"Do you not? Zoisite…"

"I am not that Zoisite! We are not even close to being the same," he snapped. "He died. The woman you serve killed him for attempting to kill your true master. Wake up, Kunzite! Some part of your soul must still be there. Remember the woman you loved before Beryl's darkness tore you apart. Remember the men that were your best friends, your prince and your comrades." As stealthily as he could, he slid a hand to his pocket, searching for the communication device he and the other Shitennou had been given. He couldn't fight- he needed backup.

For the briefest of moments, a shadow crossed the brainwashed man's face, a possible glimmer of light appearing in his eyes. However, it didn't last, and Kunzite drew a sword, pulsing with dark power and ill will. "Do not move. I do not wish to hurt you, but I will if you refuse to cooperate."

"Why should I cooperate with a man that has lost everything that made him good?" Zoisite questioned as he reluctantly drew back his hand. "You are nothing like you were. Let us help you! The princess could give you back everything. Do you know how often your lover cries for you, even after you killed her?"

"I do not know what you are saying," he replied coldly. "I have no interest in some supposed lover or true master. I am here for you, and you will come."

88888888

Jadeite backed away as Rei approached her supine princess.

"Usagi?" she asked gently. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," the blonde replied. It was easy to recognize the sound of tears. "You can go home."

The miko shook her head. "It won't be that easy, Usagi-chan. I'm tired of you hiding from me. What's going on? Why don't you talk to me anymore? Why don't you _trust_ me?"

The heroine sat upright, staring at her friend. "Trust you? Rei-chan, I've always trusted you completely."

"Then why do you keep so much from me? Usagi, we're a team, but you leave us out of the loop. You tell the Shitennou and Minako-chan way more than your own Senshi, and we've been with you all this time."

"I-" she began, then stopped. "You're right. I'm so, so sorry, Rei-chan. I have a hard time discussing it with anyone. I've hurt so many people with my secrets. I didn't even have the guts to tell you about Mamo-chan and I. You must hate me."

"I don't," Rei countered. "I never could. You're my best friend, Usagi-chan, and I love you so much. Mamoru-san was always meant for you. I'm just hurt that you couldn't talk to me."

"I seem to be doing that to everyone I care about," she muttered, staring at the ground. "Naru won't speak to me. I put her on house arrest because she draws so much trouble, and she can't understand why my other friends can help when she has to stay away."

"Our responsibilities weigh on us, Usagi. You can't blame yourself for protecting her. She hasn't got our powers. If she tried to help, she would be in a lot of danger."

"I know," Usagi agreed, "but she doesn't see it that way. She feels like I don't want her around, or that I don't care about her any more. Rei-chan, it's not true. I just want her to be safe. I just want everybody to be safe."

The ball of ice that had lodged itself in Rei's chest for so long loosened. Her friend looked so sad and vulnerable. "You would never hurt someone like that on purpose. We'll go see Naru together and explain when we have a chance. Jadeite's been telling me the things you discuss with them as his way of trying to stay in my good graces, so I already know what's going on, but I want you to swear that this doesn't happen again unless you absolutely have to keep it to yourself."

The odango'd teen looked shocked. "You'd forgive me that easily?"

"I don't like it," Rei said with a shrug, "but I know that you did it with our best interests at heart. I hope you realize that I'm only ever harsh with you because I want you to be the best you can."

"I know," Usagi smiled softly. "I won't put you through that again if I don't have to. I promise." She threw her arms around her friend, hugging her tightly. Rei was stiff at first, but she relaxed and returned the embrace.

"We will save him for you, Usagi-chan," she murmured comfortingly. "I would give anything to see that broken expression off your face."

A jolt swept through Usagi and she wrenched herself away violently, jumping to her feet. She yanked out her communicator with a curse.

"Usagi?" the miko asked in surprise. "What's wrong?"

"Something's happened to Zoisite. Since I brought them here, I can feel them, almost the same way I can sense you or the others. He needs help, but I can't reach him. At first it felt as if he had vanished, but I searched and ran into a wall of dark energy."

"You have spiritual senses?"

She leveled a flat stare at the other girl. The soldier was in her eyes. "Yes. I'll explain more later though. The other Shitennou will have felt it too. Jadeite's already headed this way. I'm contacting the others." In quick succession, she tapped the symbols for Luna, Artemis, Jupiter, Mercury, and Venus. "Everyone, come back to the park; Zoisite is in trouble. I think he's nearby. Ami-chan, henshin and trace him on your computer. I want everyone here ten minutes ago." Without waiting for a response, she cut the connection. "Now, Rei-chan. He needs us."

The Senshi of Fire nodded, drawing her henshin wand from the subspace pocket that had concealed it before. "I'll be right there with you. MARS POWER, MAKE-UP!"

Usagi raised her broach. "MOON PRISM POWER, MAKE-UP!"

The lights had just faded when Jadeite tore into the clearing, gasping for air. "Zoisite! What's happened to him? Sailor Moon?"

"I don't know, Jadeite," she answered. "The other Senshi are on their way. I'm guessing the Shitennou are too."

"I am here," Kunzite said softly as he appeared in the shadows. For most of the Shitennou, teleportation had been a power they only achieved with Beryl, but he had been capable before. Zoisite could too, but in a more limited capacity. It took a lot of his strength. "It is the other version of myself. I can feel him nearby."

Nephrite and Jupiter arrived at a run simultaneously. The man moved to tear out again in search of his friend, but his companion grabbed him and hauled him back. "It won't do Zoisite any good if you run in blindly!" she snapped. "Mercury will tell us as soon as she arrives. Where are she and Venus?"

"We're here too," Venus called as she slid down a tree trunk, Mercury hard on her heels. "I spotted Zoisite on my way. Kunzite cornered him, and something's blocking his powers. He's pretty much defenseless."

"We've got an exact location?" the Moon Senshi demanded. "Good. Let's go."

"Sailor Moon, Kunzite has a sword. He may hurt Zoisite," Mercury told her, panic edging its way into her voice. "We have to stop him."

"Kunzite won't want to hurt Zoisite," Mars soothed. "You know that. It gives us an advantage. Has Motoki-san henshined yet?"

"Yes, he'll be available if we need him. We have to go, now. I may go quiet or seem to be unaware- it'll be because I'll be working on the block on Zoisite's magic."

"By all the gods," Kunzite breathed. "We never seem to have a true advantage. If they have Zoisite, they will have two captives."

"Don't worry about that at the moment," Venus ordered. "You have to organize the Shitennou, Kunzite. We need to come in quickly and take him by surprise, or we'll never stand a chance. Mars, I want you to stay close to Sailor Moon at all times. If they catch her, it's all over. Mercury, if you see an opportunity, get him out of there."

Kunzite nodded, collecting himself. He silently cursed his other for causing the small crack. They were too close together; it was tearing at his psyche and draining his powers. "Jadeite, Nephrite, go straight for him. He needs to be restrained long enough for the princess to cleanse him. Unfortunately, I cannot be involved, but understand this: if either of you do anything that costs us Zoisite, there will not be enough of you left for anyone to repair."

"Kunzite," Sailor Moon said softly, laying a hand on his arm. "If Zoisite does get captured, it still wouldn't be your fault, or theirs. We should never have let him leave alone."

88888888

A light sweat beaded Zoisite's forehead as he stared down Kunzite's sword. "I will not become Beryl's puppet, or yours."

"And how do you propose to stop it?" the other questioned. "You are alone, unarmed. You have no access to your powers."

"The others will come," he stated confidently. "My friends already know something is wrong."

"Friends?" Kunzite sneered. "You only matter to them for your mind and powers, and Sailor Mercury has the same. Do you really think they care?"

"Yes," Zoisite replied. "My leader is like my brother. The princess cares for anyone and anything. Her Senshi appreciate me. Mercury and I are a team. I matter to them far more than as a resource. I swore to guard the princess in her prince's absence, and I will not break that vow."

Echoing footsteps approached. Kunzite said something too softly for Zoisite to understand, then leapt forward and grabbed him. The last thing the young man saw before they vanished was his friends. A moment later, a wave of hideously dark magic swamped him, and he lost consciousness.

88888888

"No!" Sailor Moon screamed. "Not him, too! They were right in front of us, but we couldn't even get close! Zoisite!"

Mercury's eyes dropped to the ground. Drops of water hit the ground below as she wept softly. Kunzite looked away as Jadeite yelled something unintelligible and punched a tree until Jupiter strong-armed him away from it. His knuckles were already raw and bleeding. Nephrite began an attempt to comfort the Senshi of Wisdom even as tears formed in his own eyes. Venus took Kunzite's hands into her own as she spoke softly in an attempt to draw him back out of his shell. Mars and Motoki, still as Tuxedo Kamen, converged on the shaking Moon Senshi, supporting her.

After a long time, Venus had the sense to shepherd them to Mamoru's apartment. If they had stayed, civilians might have appeared. None of them were in any shape to deal with the reporters looking for a scoop on the Senshi and their activities.

Once there, they ended up huddled with their respective partners. Usagi and Ami were together, both grieving their losses.

"I'm sorry, Ami-chan," Usagi whispered. "I wasn't fast enough to save him."

"It's not your fault. I don't even know why this bothers me so much. He's just a friend."

"It bothers you because he's the only real link you have to your Zoisite. You can feel that connection to him," she explained haltingly as she continued to battle tears. "Your heart recognizes him. He'll never fill the spot that your Zoisite's death left behind, but his presence eases the pain. Your soul is crying for its mate."

"Did I really love him that much?" Ami asked, searching for something that would comfort her. "I know you and Minako-chan say we were together in the past."

"Zoisite was the only man you ever cared about," she began. "You never let anyone get that close to you, but he managed it somehow. At first, you were only acquaintances. He challenged you intellectually, but that was all. With time, it changed to friendship, and then to love. It took the two of you the longest to come together, which was a bit of a surprise to me and Endymion.

"We would have suspected Mars and Jadeite, because they never seemed to do anything but argue. They were actually the first to accept the flames between them, and they relished in it.

"Venus had to seduce Kunzite, but they loved each other immediately, and both knew it from the beginning. Kunzite's reserve was the only real barrier- well, that and the one time Minako's father tried to keep them apart. They were second.

"Jupiter and Nephrite were friends from the beginning, really. They were openly affectionate, though they would get in mock fights from time to time. It used to amuse me, to watch them when they were together. I never knew when it went from friendship to something more, but it did. Most men had a problem with Jupiter since she was so independent and more than capable of taking care of herself. Nephrite not only accepted that, but he loved her for it too.

"To me, your relationship was the most romantic. He courted you very sweetly. He would bring you your favorite flowers, or play the piano for you. He never sent love letters though. One of the first few days after you met, one of your suitors sent one and when you broke out in hives he took care of you. You had barely known his name before then, and you only cared that he was relieving the discomfort. He charmed you with books and knowledge, and he competed with you. Those similarities made you friends. It wasn't until he kept one of the lords from bothering you at a ball that you admitted your feelings to him, and so did he. He actually proposed that night, in front of all the guests. We were so happy for you."

"It sounds wonderful," Ami murmured. "Like the perfect dream. I guess it was, too, since it ended. We died. The fairy tale never got its happy ending."

"It will!" Usagi protested. "Mamo-chan and I will find a way. This life will have a happily ever after for all of us if I can help it. That ending won't be permanent. We'll send this Zoisite back to his Mercury so they can have a happy ending too."

"How can you believe that, when it's starting all over again here? Jadeite, Nephrite and Zoisite are dead. Mamoru-san has been captured, and now their Kunzite has our friend. How can there be a happy ending?" the bluenette snapped.

Usagi swallowed. "Yes, they're dead. Zoisite and Mamoru are prisoners. Ami-chan, I have to believe we'll find that happily ever after or there's no way for me to go on."

Ami was instantly ashamed. "I'm sorry, Usagi. I just don't know how to cope. I don't understand how you can."

"I don't," she answered. "Not really. I cry a lot. Losing him tears me apart until it feels like the wound will never heal. I can feel his pain, too, which only makes it worse. Beryl is trying to break his mind. I help as much as I can, but my energy isn't infinite. I won't be able to stop her forever. Eventually she'll be able to do to him what she did to the Shitennou. I'll feel every second of it, and it'll destroy me."

The other girls came to join them, closing into a little group. Makoto let Ami cry against her as Rei and Minako attempted to draw Usagi out of her depression.

After ten minutes of trying, Rei reached the end of her rope. "Damn it, Usagi, snap out of it! We know this is hard, but you have to hold this group together. You can still fight for Zoisite. Work on the wall that's binding his powers."

Usagi blinked slowly, as if surfacing from a deep slumber. "The wall? Yes, I can do that. I owe him that much, since I dragged all of them into a fight that isn't theirs."

"Don't think of it that way," Minako chided. "By bringing them here, you may have saved them from our fate. You can't second-guess yourself all the time."

The men drifted over to them at that point. "Minako-chan is right," Jadeite said. "You can't worry constantly about what happened. Focus on now and help us find a way to save him."

He let her curl up against his chest as she nodded. "I need to sleep first," she murmured, already drifting. "The battle earlier took more out of me than I thought."

"Then sleep, Princess," Kunzite said. "Stay here tonight. We will make all the necessary arrangements." He nodded to the bedroom, watching as Jadeite settled her in. "She carries much weight for one so young."

"It's a burden that I wish she didn't have," Rei sighed. "Her spirit is crumbling; her aura is getting weaker. She was being honest when she said it would destroy her."

"And even through that, she worries about us constantly," Makoto commented. "She's terrified of what will happen to Mamoru, but she still does everything she can to protect us when we're supposed to be _her_ guardians."

"She saw us die," Minako chided, "and then she took her own life. She can't bear a world where we're gone, or Mamoru-san. She believes that by doing everything on her own, she'll keep us from dying again."

"She killed herself?" Ami asked, shocked. "I didn't know about that!"

"I'm the only one that did. I was still alive after Endymion was killed. She took his sword and ran it through her heart. Her friends matter to her more than anything, and we were all gone. Pluto was the only one that survived, trapped at the Time Gate."

"How were you alive?" Nephrite asked. "She said that you died on Kunzite's sword, and he on yours."

"As the leader of her guard, I have the strongest magical tie to her. While she lived, I lingered, though I wouldn't have lasted much longer. If she had realized, she may have been able to save me, but it wouldn't have mattered. The great destruction would have occurred, and we would all have died no matter what," Minako explained tiredly.

"Great destruction?" Jadeite echoed from the doorway. "What do you mean?"

"I believe my lord Kunzite knows," she said dryly. "I prefer not to discuss it."

Kunzite nodded. "The ending of the world. The battle on the Moon, as it was described to me, destroyed the kingdom. The Silver Millennium had fallen. Under such circumstances, the guardians of three sacred artifacts come together to awaken the final and most deadly Senshi.

"Her name is Sailor Saturn. She is physically the youngest, and is only awakened under the most desperate of circumstances. She drops her Silence Glaive, and the world ends. It costs her life to use that power, but it also begins the rebirth. The Outer Senshi are the guardians of the artifacts- a mirror for Sailor Neptune, a saber for Sailor Uranus, and a garnet orb for Sailor Pluto, who carries it on her Time Staff."

"That's awful," Makoto decided after a long moment of silence. "That a child should have to give her life to end the world."

"Is it fair that a group of children have to save it?" Minako countered. "We were only two years older than we are now when we died, and we had been Senshi since we were thirteen. We were soldiers in the truest sense, and we led the Moon's armies, or those of our respective planets if they were involved." Kunzite laid a hand on her shoulder, shaking his head. She subsided for the most part. "Sometimes, I love our past. Most of the time it only makes me want to cry. It gave us an impossible task and it demands so much that it affects our present. As much as it may bother you to not know, I consider it a blessing. The only good things that came from the past were each other."

"And the Shitennou?" Ami asked curiously. "Do you think of them as a blessing as well?"

The blonde sighed. "It varies. I love Kunzite, so much I can hardly breathe at times. Despite that, I want to kill him for all the pain he caused us. In the end, though, I can never regret having him when I did."

"I'm beginning," Ami began, "to have some small recollections- flashes, really, like photographs of Zoisite and I in various places. It seems beautiful, but it also feels so very sad."

"We'll find a way to bring him back, Ami-chan," Rei soothed. "The Zoisite Kunzite just took, and yours. Usagi said she would, and I believe her. Never forget to hope."

A wan smile touched the genius girl's face. "Thank you, Rei-chan."


	9. On the Moon

Zoisite shuddered back into awareness feeling wretchedly ill. He drew slow breaths until the nausea passed, keeping his eyes shut so he wouldn't see anything that might cause him to jerk and lose control.

Cautiously, he felt out along the ties that bound him to his partners and the woman that had brought them to her time and place. Usagi's line felt most active, but she didn't respond when he called for her. Following the second strongest link, he found his leader's mind and prodded it.

/Zoisite?/ Kunzite questioned. /How are you? Where are you? What has happened?/

/I am not sure,/ he replied. / I reached out to the princess, but she did not respond. Is she ill?/

/Exhausted from all the fighting,/ the older man answered. /She said she will attempt to break the block on your powers. Will you be able to take care until then?/

/Of course,/ Zoisite confirmed. /I felt unwell when I regained consciousness, but it passed quickly. Now I am only disconcerted due to the lack of my magic. I do not think this Kunzite will hurt me./

/We should have kept you closer,/ Kunzite said, sounding bitter. /We had suspected it was possible you would be taken. I apologize./

/No one would expect a second attack in one night, Kunzite. The only mistake was mine for not being on guard. You taught me better than that./

The other let out a harsh laugh. /Well said, Zoisite. Well said indeed. Now I know you are truly well. I will inform the others. Once you have a chance, let me know anything else you may discover, or the princess if she is available./

/I will. I have to go now, though. Someone is coming. I can hear them./

Kunzite's voice faded, with one last comment. /Be careful. Lady Mercury, both of them, will kill me if you get hurt./

Zoisite laughed softly before composing his face as in sleep. He had already realized he was placed in a bed, and that his hands were bound up and to the side. They hurt, telling him they had been above his head for some time. There was no weight over his face, which meant he hadn't been blindfolded. The sheets beneath him were slippery, indicating silk. It seemed obvious that he hadn't been placed in a dungeon as most prisoners would be. If he was to guess, he would choose either Kunzite's or the deceased Zoisite's chambers.

He thought of the time Kunzite had abducted Venus to prevent her father from doing the same after he had indicated his disapproval of his daughter's chosen husband. In that case, he'd kept her in his rooms, as close as possible. She had been angry with him at first, but only because she disagreed with his method of resolving the problem.

If the brainwashed version thought the same way, he would be in Kunzite's room. It made a possible escape more difficult, since the elder general would have sealed all exits against him. In someone else's, he might have been able to discover an unknown passage.

"I know you are awake."

Zoisite sighed. Of course he did; Kunzite never missed a trick. It had been worth a try though. Reluctantly, he let his eyes open.

The last of the Dark Kingdom's Shitennou had settled into a chair facing the bed. He watched his prisoner with what would have appeared to be dispassionate eyes as he brushed a strand of his light hair off his face. The young blond recognized the habit. He only ever touched his hair when he was working to conceal his emotions. Since typically Kunzite had no difficulty with that, it was telling. Something was making him anxious.

"Fine," Zoisite snapped. "Yes, I am awake. What gave me away?"

"I… felt… your conversation with the copy of myself. As much as I do not care for the idea, I can on occasion sense some of the things that affect him. For example, I am aware of his outstanding commitment to the newest of the Senshi. It disturbs me."

"He is not a copy," the other snapped. "He is what you were once. Never insult my leader in my presence."

88888888

Even on enforced bed rest for a few days, Usagi hadn't regained her strength. For the few youma that had appeared, one of her friends sat with her while the others dealt with it.

They couldn't understand what was wrong. She barely ate, and when she slept she seemed constantly pursued by awful nightmares. Ami was most concerned by her temperature, which had been rising slowly but steadily since her collapse. A few days later she just didn't wake up, even when they tried to entice her with her favorite foods.

"I don't get it!" Jadeite snapped tiredly. "She's not doing well, but I don't understand why."

"Jadeite, calm down," Kunzite ordered. "Get some water. Lady Mercury, would you be so kind as to scan the princess with your computer, but with more depth?"

"It could just be the flu," she demurred. "The computer normally would have picked it up already, but it's been progressing slowly."

"It doesn't matter; just try," Minako said. "We need to know what's going on."

"I'll send Rei out, then," she replied, moving to the door. They'd been glad that Usagi's parents and brother were out of town for a few weeks on vacation. Usagi had received permission to spend as much time with her friends as she wanted.

Rei shot out as soon as Ami entered, looking very pale. "She's burning up. Nothing brings the fever down."

"Ami-chan's checking on her now, firebrand," Jadeite said soothingly. "We'll know what's wrong soon."

"Soon isn't good enough!" she flared. "Now! I can't stand looking at her when she's like this. It's not natural for her to be so quiet and still."

Makoto laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We know how you feel, Rei-chan, but you have to calm down. Getting upset won't help her, and the last thing we need is you setting fire to the drapes again."

Rei flushed faintly as Jadeite chuckled. "Breathe, firebrand. You need to relax or someone will get hurt."

"Probably you," she muttered, staring daggers at him. He just laughed again. "How can you be like that when she's so sick?"

"When you're a soldier for as long as I've been, you learn to roll with the punches. Regardless of what's wrong, it'll be something we can fix."

She stared at him for a long moment before her fist shot straight into his jaw. As he swore, she smirked. "You know, I think I'm starting to relax after all… but you didn't roll."

88888888

Ami cursed softly after her third scan came up blank. Nothing in Usagi's person seemed to be causing the problem, but she was losing energy as her fever rose. She paced, trying to solve the puzzle.

"There's no visible cause of illness, and nothing seems to be showing on the scans," she muttered. "Could it have been from the last youma she fought? No, that wouldn't have caused a slow drain, and it's lasted longer than that. Is it because of what's happening to Mamoru-san? No, that would show as a dark infection in her magic."

She continued pacing, shifting her computer from hand to hand as she walked. The girl came to an abrupt halt as it finally clicked.

"Of course," she breathed. "The Ginzuishou! The wand is in her subspace pocket!"

She recalibrated her search to include objects in Usagi's immediate surroundings, including subspaces. A dark smile appeared across her face as the results flashed up almost instantly.

"The Ginzuishou's been siphoning her energy, and scans indicate it's splitting in two directions, but both are relatively close together. One would obviously be the energy she's been using to protect Mamoru-san, so the other would be what she's using as she tries to free Zoisite from the Dark Kingdom."

She darted to the door, calling the others as she banished Motoki to sit with the ailing girl. He grumbled a few times about always missing the big talks, but he went.

"So you know what's going on?" Rei demanded instantly. "What? And how do we fix it?"

"She's so ill because she's been majorly draining her energy, first to help Mamoru-san and now for Zoisite as well," Ami explained. "She needs her energy to be replenished or it will kill her."

"Who would work best?" Makoto asked.

"I would say Mamoru if he was available, but he's not, and with one of the Shitennou gone they're already lower on strength since they've been trying to help Usagi save him. It'll have to be the four of us."

"Of course," Minako said, rolling her eyes. "I should've realized. Any time she overuses the Ginzuishou this is what happens, if it doesn't kill her or make her very sick straight out. She must've been using a lot of energy without even realizing it was her life force."

"I think we should all be there," Kunzite stated. "If she needs more, or if the sudden rise in energy draws attention from the Dark Kingdom. My experiments have told me that they can sense areas with a high concentration of power, which is why we all have a non-magical form. It avoids drawing the attention that a constant gathering of power would bring."

"Kunzite's right," Minako decided after only a second. "If we're giving Usagi-chan energy, we won't be in any shape to respond if the Dark Kingdom suddenly attacks. There's safety in numbers."

Motoki, who had been listening at the door, decided to inject his opinion. "The Shitennou have Earth magic. Isn't there any way for them to channel whatever energy escapes back into the planet so it wouldn't be noticed?"

Everyone blinked for a moment, startled. Jadeite considered before responding. "Actually, yes. It was a routine task whenever there would be a major outpouring of energy for some reason or other, such as a teleport with people that didn't have the power. Since those controlling it had to send out excess energy to bring the passengers, some would always be left over, and one or more of us would channel it back into the planet. It would also have the added benefit of giving Endymion some strength he could use to protect himself."

Ami sighed. "I should have remembered that; Zoisite told me about it when we were discussing tactics. I suppose I've been too distracted with worrying over him, Usagi-chan and Mamoru-san."

"Worry later, fix now," Rei ordered. "There's no time to delay if she's lost as much energy as you say. It's dulling her aura."

Everyone trooped into the room and formed two rings around the bed after henshining. The Senshi were on the inside, each linking hands as they knelt. The Shitennou and Motoki, now henshined as well, formed the outer by lying their hands on the girls' shoulders- Kunzite to Minako, Nephrite to Makoto, Jadeite to Rei, and Motoki to Ami. Each girl focused, and a brilliantly colored nimbus erupted around them.

"VENUS POWER!" A stream of beautiful golden hearts.

"JUPITER POWER!" A bolt of green electricity surrounded by fresh leaves.

"MARS POWER!" A bright red flaming arrow.

"MERCURY POWER!" A soft blue wave reminiscent of the most gentle waterfall.

A rainbow of energy flew above their heads before rushing down into Usagi, causing her own bright pink aura to flare into visibility until the brilliant shade dominated it all. Each felt as if a hook had lodged itself in them and was dragging them away. With a final flash, they all vanished, leaving Mamoru's apartment suddenly silent and empty.

88888888

Usagi was the first to regain consciousness as she felt a huge wave of energy sweep over her. She blinked as her instincts told her where she was.

_Home…_

The blonde shot to her feet even as her hand closed over her transformation broach. Her gaze darted around before settling on her unconscious friends. They still wore their respective uniforms.

"MOON PRISM POWER, MAKE-UP!" she chanted, letting the ribbons fall across her and replacing what had during her quick glance appeared to be a nightgown with her Senshi's fuku, tiara gracing her forehead. One hand immediately drew her Wand from her subspace pocket as she knelt beside the closest of her friends.

"Mars-chan?" the Moon Senshi murmured, shaking her gently. "Mars, wake up. I need to know how we got here." She moved to each of the others, checking that they were all right. She suspected that it was the shock of teleportation that had caused them to pass out, since they had never done so in this incarnation. The Shitennou were a bit more surprising, given that they had done so many times, but she assumed it would have to do with whatever unusual circumstance had caused the whole thing. She knew where she was. This place was all that remained of the once-great Moon Kingdom.

"Serenity?" a musical voice called. "Are you all right?"

Sailor Moon spun, her wand going up automatically, but she lowered it when she realized who had spoken. "Mother?" she asked tentatively. "Mother, is that you?"

A soft silvery orb appeared over a broken marble seal. As it descended, a tiny woman appeared inside. She had long silver hair that appeared lavender in the light and wore a strapless white gown. The most noticeable feature, though, was the golden crescent moon that adorned her brow. "My dear daughter," she murmured. "I did not imagine that I would ever see you again."

"Mother!" Sailor Moon sobbed. The Ginzuishou flashed as the first tears came to her eyes. Her Senshi's fuku was immediately replaced by the pristine white dress as her tiara vanished, leaving an identical golden moon behind. "I've missed you so much." Her hands reached for the figure, but they simply went through. She closed her eyes against the urge to cry, though a few more drops slipped through. The Ginzuishou seemed to understand the reason for her increased grief, since it flared again.

A soft hand brushed the tears from her cheek gently. Serenity's eyes opened, shocked. "You're here, you're really here."

"You wished it, so it came true," her mother said simply. "The Ginzuishou will respond more easily while you are here. It will not last forever but for now, I am here."

The tired blonde hurled herself into the Queen's waiting arms as she wept, telling her everything that had happened since she sent them to the future with her wish for their new lives and a hope that they would be safe.

"Shh, sweetheart, I know," she soothed. "I know. Luna and Artemis have been keeping me informed through the Sailor V game at your arcade. They will be here momentarily."

"They're coming?" the younger woman asked, curious despite how upset she was. "How? I don't even know how we got here."

"Luna and Artemis have always been capable of returning; they simply did not know how. They were frantic when they came back to find that all of you had vanished, so I told them," Queen Serenity explained. "For now, see to your friends. They are beginning to wake. You did not participate in the teleport, so it took more energy from them than normal."

"Mother…" she began hesitantly, uncertain of the information she was about to share. "I felt the thread snap. Endymion… They got him. I wasn't able to save him."

The Queen nodded solemnly. "Endymion is strong, my sweet daughter, but no one could hold out forever against such torment. It would have killed him, or you, had it gone on much longer." She raised her hand when she saw the tears returning to her child's eyes. "It is not over yet, Serenity. Never give up. You will find a way to bring him back. Now, your friends. They need you too."

She nodded as she knelt between Mercury and Mars, laying one hand on each girl's forehead. The Ginzuishou, for the moment lying against her breast on a chain, sparkled, and the signs of the planets appeared in place of their tiaras as they woke up. Without saying anything, or even acknowledging the questions asked, the princess went to the others in turn. She arrived at Venus and Kunzite last, awakening them only to throw her arms around Venus' neck and cry softly.

The other blonde was startled at first as she took in her surroundings, but it was easy to guess what had upset Serenity. The memories were clearest on that final day. It was enough to break almost anyone, and she had been ill. Slowly, she eased out of her grip, smiling in encouragement.

"I know," she murmured. "I know, but right now I think we're here for a reason."

"Correct, Venus," Artemis said as he appeared, somehow managing to arrive in Kunzite's lap. The faintest of bemused smiles crossed the stern man's face before he lifted the small cat and set him on the ground. Artemis didn't spare him a glance, still not impressed with the Shitennou's leader as a match for his charge. "The Queen would like to speak with all of us."

Serenity shot to her feet and dashed back to the Queen. After a thousand years, she didn't really want to waste a minute of the precious time her mother would be able to spend with her. Queen Serenity stroked her blonde hair comfortingly.

Luna appeared a moment later, landing neatly on the ground beside Artemis. She bowed as well as a feline body could. "Your Majesty."

"Luna," the Queen acknowledged with a smile. "Serenity, would you do our advisors a favor and allow them their human forms for a time?"

The princess looked flummoxed for a moment, then smiled brightly and nodded. Yet another pulse issued from the Ginzuishou as both cats shifted into their human bodies. Luna was a stunning figure, with her dark hair in a style similar to both of the royals, wearing a lovely yellow dress and a crescent shaped pendant. The moon that had made her unique as a cat made the transition as well, and adorned the face of the woman. Artemis had become a tall, pale man with bright blue eyes the same shade as Usagi and Minako's. His clothes seemed a bit plain in comparison, a simple white suit, but the crescent was there too. He and Luna embraced for a moment before turning their attention back to the monarch.

"I am glad to see that all of you are well," Queen Serenity began. "Though I am saddened to see that there are a few absent. My daughter has already told me how the Shitennou came to be in this time twice, and what happened to Prince Endymion, but she seems to have forgotten to inform me of where Lord Zoisite has vanished to."

Mercury's gaze immediately fell to the ground. Kunzite stiffened but replied. "Zoisite was captured a week ago. The Dark Kingdom general took him after a battle with no warning. He seems well, but his powers are blocked and he has not been able to free himself."

"Do not worry," the Queen smiled. "I do not believe he will be a captive much longer. Serenity did not exhaust herself uselessly. The barrier is very thin; Lord Zoisite will realize it soon."

The entire group let out a breath none had realized they were holding. Serenity smiled faintly, knowing she would still receive a long, harsh lecture for draining herself.

"Mother," she murmured, "we're here because they need to know for themselves, right? They need their memories."

"Yes. I intervened when they were helping you. It was simply a matter of adjusting the purpose of the excess energy. They were lucky; if I had not sensed it when I did, the Dark Kingdom would have closed in shortly despite the Shitennou's barrier. Sometimes none of you realize just how much power you have."

"Are we going to give them back their old powers, too?" Serenity questioned. "So they can help me save Endymion-sama?"

"Of course, darling," the Queen responded. "Pluto may be a tad bit unhappy with me, but many things have changed and if you cannot change with them, you will be defeated. Each of your Senshi will need to grow. You, my dear daughter, already have all you need. It is your loving heart that will be your best weapon in the battle to come."

The princess barely stifled a comment on the unfairness of the others gaining powers while her weapon was a loving heart, though the looks she got from the others told her that they had guessed, which meant her mother probably knew too.

The Queen issued some instructions to Luna and Artemis, who shepherded the group to the remains of the temple. Once they'd left, the older woman turned to face her child again. The girl had wandered to the balcony and was staring out over all that was left of her kingdom.

"So much pointless destruction," she sighed. "So many lives wasted. It makes me wonder if I chose the right path."

"What is already done should no longer be of any concern, Serenity," her mother cautioned. "It is your present that is important."

"I know," she replied. "Knowing it doesn't get rid of the guilt, though. You and Venus, and Luna and Artemis, were still alive, and I killed myself. Rather than do what I should have, I gave up. And now it's happening all over again. It's hard to find hope."

"Hope is always there," Queen Serenity explained. "You _are_ their hope, and Endymion's as well. They all believe in you. You will bring everyone through."

"Will I?" the blonde snapped. "I barely know how to handle myself. Endymion-sama is gone as well. The Senshi don't have enough power to survive this, Mother, and we both know it's true."

"They are not ready for that much power, my darling daughter. It will take time before they are. You should trust in yourself more easily."

Serenity let out a short scream. "I know what I should do! I just don't know how to do it…" She perched on a beam as her mother knelt at her side. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be angry with you. None of this is your fault."

"Serenity, if I thought it would help you I would see that the Senshi had their Sailor Crystals this very instant, but it would do no good. There is little anyone can do. I am sorry as well; I should have defeated Metallia so that you could have lived peacefully, at least until you had grown," the Queen murmured.

"It's not your fault, Mother," she sighed, rubbing the mark on her forehead. "It was destiny, I suppose. None of us have any choice. I just hate knowing I've made so many mistakes. I've hurt my friends by not talking to them; I failed Zoisite and Mamo-chan."

"It is not a failure, sweetheart. You've done well for all your youth and inexperience. You never expected to become Sailor Moon."

"I almost wish they _could_ have their Crystals already. It's so difficult to be the only one with that power."

Abruptly, a hand touched the Princess's shoulder, causing her to jump. She glanced up into Motoki's eyes as he removed the white mask. "Your mother… you did call her your mother?... is right. You'll do well, Usagi-chan. We know you will."

She gave him a heart-melting smile. "Thank you, Motoki-onii-san. I'm just glad you're here too. I can't stand feeling as if I were all alone."

"You're never alone," Venus smiled as she stepped from the shadows. "Not really. Your mother watches over you, and we'll always be there for you too."

"V-chan…"

"After all, Odango, if we left you alone too long you'd mess things up," Mars quipped. "Look at all the stuff you pulled when we weren't looking."

"Like traipsing after Tuxedo Kamen-sama into Zoisite's trap?" Jupiter offered. "Or bringing the Shitennou from a different timeline?"

"Now, everyone, she's entitled to mistakes as much as the rest of us." Mercury smiled. "Even if hers tend to be rather spectacular."

"Mercury! You're supposed to be on my side!" Serenity wailed for form, but a grin danced across her elfin features.

"If you don't get it yet, Sere-chan, we are on your side," Jadeite commented. "Endymion just needs reminded of it. That's all."

"Zoisite's still on your side, even if he's been kidnapped," Nephrite added.

"We made a promise to you and to Sailor Pluto," Kunzite said gravely. "We vowed to help you, and we shall. You are not alone."

88888888

It was all Zoisite could do not to let out a cheer when he felt the bonds on his power grow thinner and thinner. If the princess continued to aid him from the other side, he would be able to free them within another hour at most. He just had to hope his captor wouldn't notice before he could escape.

/Are you all right, Zoisite?/ Kunzite questioned. /I detected an odd feeling of elation./

/I am quite all right, Kunzite-sama,/ Zoisite grinned. /Princess Serenity is brilliant. With her help, I should be free very soon./

/She truly is,/ his leader acknowledged. /It really is no wonder that Endymion-sama loves her so. How much longer?/

/An hour at most if nothing interferes. I can work at it now too, since the barrier is so thin. If all goes well, I will be back in time for supper./

Kunzite chuckled softly. /I do not know if we can say the same. Queen Serenity brought all of us to the Moon in order to awaken the Senshi's memories and allow them to regain some of their former power./

/Really?/ Zoisite asked, impressed. /That may be the best news I have heard in some time. We really will be strong enough to defeat the Dark Kingdom./

/I would hope so,/ Kunzite replied. /Princess Serenity is still unsure./

The younger general sobered. /Can you blame her? She has been spending all of her time worrying about Prince Endymion./

/It gets worse,/ the older man added grimly. /He has broken, and she has been ill from expending so much energy. The Queen is attempting to comfort her and to give her hope./

/Queen Serenity can do it if anyone can,/ Zoisite said bravely. /Tell her not to worry about me. I can get myself out without her risking herself any more./

/You will really be free soon?/ Kunzite asked with a touch of uncertainty. It was very unusual for him. /You are sure?/

/Yes. It will not be long now./

/Very well,/ the leader said with a sigh. /Be careful, Zoisite. Avoid any unnecessary risks./

Zoisite's pretty face firmed as the connection broke. Reaching toward his powers, he began battering at the wall, as if it was real and he was using his fists as a battering ram. Though the method lacked his usual systematic approach, it felt good to act in any way. Cracks were showing, but were they large enough to break it open completely?


	10. Preparation

"Kunzite?" Venus called softly. "Sailor Moon wants everyone back together so we can leave. We have what we came for."

He stepped out of one of the rooms, one only slightly damaged. "I am here. I was speaking with Zoisite; he says he will be able to escape soon. We are to have the Princess stop expending her energy for him."

"She'll fight," the Senshi of Love and Beauty commented. "We all know that much."

"Fight or not, he is correct. She has already been very ill, and only barely recovered. She should not do more."

"Do you want to try to convince her?" Venus retorted. "It's all we can do just to keep her from trying to storm Beryl's keep already."

"I was aware, yes," Kunzite said dryly. "We shall all have to work to convince her, if it can be done at all."

"It would be easier if Zoisite freed himself before we had to try."

"Venus! Kunzite!" Jadeite called. "Mars is threatening to roast you two if you don't hurry up!"

Venus smiled and rolled her eyes. "We're coming!"

They moved to rejoin the group, which was forming a ring of alternating men and women. Since the Senshi as a group was whole, they had more power, which could be used to bolster the others. Usagi, now returned to the guise of Sailor Moon, stood between Motoki's Tuxedo Kamen and Kunzite. The two advisers, both returned to their feline forms, stood in the center.

The Moon Senshi broke the ring to hug her mother one last time before they left. "I don't want to lose you again, Mother."

"You will never really lose me, my dear daughter. I will always be with you, in whatever way I can."

The blonde nodded tearfully as she returned to her place, watching as her mother's physical form dissolved until it was nothing but an image. She took a deep breath before speaking. "Is everyone ready? Yes? All right. MOON PRISM POWER!"

"MERCURY STAR POWER!"

"MARS STAR POWER!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER!"

"VENUS STAR POWER!"

Each girl's power flowed around her, washing her in the brilliant jewel tones as golden power flew around the men. "SAILOR TELEPORT!"

They all vanished, leaving the ruins of the Moon Kingdom abandoned once more.

"Goodbye, Serenity," the Queen whispered. "May the Fates guide you."

88888888

Sailor Moon paced, irritated. "The teleport should have brought us back to Mamo-chan's apartment. Where are we?"

"We seem to be in some sort of passage to the Dark Kingdom," Mercury reported. "I suppose it occurred because we're so inexperienced with teleportation, and we had passengers too."

"A passage to the Dark Kingdom, that's excellent," Mars snorted. "We may as well put up a flag telling them where to find us. We need to get out of here if we plan on surviving."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I haven't got the strength to teleport again so soon, firebrand," Jadeite scowled. "Kunzite and Zoisite teleport. I prefer portals. This is exhausting."

"Jadeite, if we have to leave immediately, we shall," Kunzite censured. "Allow Lady Mercury to find the solution."

"The passage leads back to Tokyo," the genius reported. "We could walk it, but it might take a while, and so much dark energy as this place will have an ill effect on Sailor Moon if she is overexposed to it."

"Don't worry about me, Mercury," the Moon Senshi said. "Being on the Moon gave me back a lot of strength. I'm capable of returning home either way."

"Are you sure, Sailor Moon?" Jupiter asked. "You're still awfully pale."

"I haven't teleported before in this lifetime. Remember, when we went to the Moon, I was unconscious. It's just a bit tiring. I'm all right so stop worrying, Jupiter."

"We'll stay close," Nephrite offered. "One of us can carry her if she's too tired to continue."

"That's sweet, but unnecessary," Sailor Moon said firmly. "I'm fine. Really, all of you worry too much. We need to start walking. I want to get back and have something to eat."

There was silence for a few moments before most of the group began laughing raucously. "Yes, she's back all right," Mars managed around her giggles. "Her and her food!"

A small smile quirked her lips. "That's quite enough, everyone. We need to go."

"Of course, Princess," Kunzite said, kindly refraining from laughter. Though he didn't find it particularly difficult. "Nephrite, Jadeite, you heard her."

They both nodded, though Jadeite kept letting a chuckle out from time to time and Nephrite couldn't quite keep from grinning. The Senshi managed to calm down quickly, more accustomed to their leader's antics.

They were almost back to Tokyo when they heard a commotion behind them. Automatically, the soldiers moved to protect the princess, leaving her with Tuxedo Kamen as they took defensive stances.

Everyone was shocked when they realized who was sprinting toward them.

"Zoisite!" Mercury gasped, her hands falling to her side. "You're all right!"

"No time!" he managed to gasp. "Behind me!"

Sailor Moon darted forward and dragged the exhausted man to the back of the group as she drew her Wand. Kunzite's sword leapt into his grip even as he moved to defend the princess as well. Mercury's hands flew, braced to begin her attack.

The dark Kunzite strode into view, holding what appeared to be a sort of pulsing boomerang. He hissed from the difficulty of being so close to his other but held his ground.

"It is not you I am interested in, Sailor Senshi. I have no intentions of harming you today if you return Zoisite to me."

"He's not yours," the Moon Senshi scowled, wand held at the ready. "You had no right to take him in the first place."

The evil general's eyes narrowed. "This does not concern you, Sailor Moon. Hand him over and we shall avoid spilling any blood this day."

"Absolutely not!" Kunzite snapped, blocking any view of his friend. "You shall not take him again. Zoisite belongs with people that truly care for him, not a twisted puppet that does not remember what is important. I pray to every god that exists that I never suffer through becoming what you are now! You are vile!"

Venus laid a hand on his and shook her head, shocked by his unusual vitriol. "You can't be involved; you know that. You're already too close to each other. We can handle this." She turned to stare at the man she had loved for so long. "It's been said! You'll never touch him again unless you kill all of us first."

He shrugged. "I have no objection, given it is my task, but I felt you deserved a chance to prepare. However, if you wish to force the issue, I shall of course oblige."

All four Senshi went after him at once, but he was fast, and he was good. Jadeite and Nephrite leapt into the fray moments later, but the evil Kunzite was strong from the darkness that had consumed him. One by one, they dropped, too exhausted to fight. Sailor Moon screamed when Venus fell, barely saved by the Shitennou's leader.

She took quick inventory. The two Kunzites couldn't possibly do battle; the resultant stress might be enough to kill them both. Zoisite was still weary from fighting to escape and then to outrun the man that pursued him. She was all that was left. Mars was the only Senshi still moving, but she had only moved just enough to grasp Jadeite's hand and order him to not even considering giving up or dying.

Though it broke her heart to do so, she stepped over her fallen comrades raising her Wand. _Ginzuishou,_ she pleaded, _help me remember the strength from my home. Don't let this be the end for anyone. Let me save him so Venus can stop suffering. She's already gone through so much._

Beams of light began shooting in all directions as she moved directly in front of their foe. "I'm your opponent, Kunzite!" she snapped. "You won't be able to defeat me so easily."

"Is that a challenge?" he shot back with a faint sneer. "You are no master of the Ginzuishou. You barely know how to use it." He hurled the boomerang weapon he had still been holding.

_Please, Ginzuishou!_ she thought desperately as she held it up, braced for the impact. The curve of dark energy was barely an inch from her heart when it shattered, falling into tiny shards on the ground. The Ginzuishou wasn't finished quite yet though; the beams of light pulsing from the stone grew in intensity until those that were still conscious had to shade their eyes. "MOON HEALING ESCALATION!"

The same beams shot forward, searching and penetrating. The dark power that had held Kunzite in thrall for so long fought, but the Ginzuishou and its princess were more powerful for their sojourn in their homeland. Finally, the last strands were cut and the darkness was ripped away, leaving the true man exposed.

"Refresh!" With that, Kunzite slipped to his knees then fell forward, completely worn from the effort it had taken to destroy something that had been present for so long. Venus, barely regaining consciousness, managed to find her feet and stumble to his side, shifting his head into her lap as she sank down.

"You'll be okay, you really will," she murmured as she pushed his hair from his face. "Endymion will be so proud of you for escaping. Sailor Moon?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there any way for you to teleport everyone home? I know you're tired, but I don't think any of us can make it except for you, Tuxedo Kamen, and Kunzite," Venus said. Her fatigue echoed in her tone, but she continued to run her hands through her lover's hair and over his face as if to assure herself of his presence. "None of us could carry them."

"I don't know," the Moon Senshi murmured. "That was pretty tiring to me as well." Even as the words left her mouth, she swayed and began to collapse, but her new Tuxedo Kamen swept her up into his arms.

"She really is exhausted," he sighed. "I think we all are… I may be wrong, but something feels different. It's as if the planet just got a little lighter."

"My- his powers are tied to the planet just as yours are," the other Kunzite, the one that seemed younger somehow, explained. "By removing the dark powers that were smothering his, his light is shining once again. Perhaps some of that shine will help your Endymion-sama."

Zoisite stared between the two Kunzites. "This will be very confusing for a while, I think. You," he glanced at his leader, "look younger, but yet you are still identical to each other in many ways. Maybe if one of you had a nickname…"

"Zoisite, I am quite glad that you are back safely, but if you even think about it, I will see you are on cleaning duty for the rest of your natural life when we return," Kunzite threatened. "If you must, do it to him."

Zoisite laughed softly as he leaned against a wall, the only outward sign of how tired the poor man was. "All right, I get it. No need to be testy."

"You're starting to sound like Jadeite," Venus said bemusedly. "Perhaps all of you should be kidnapped more often. It would make for a few lighter hearts."

"No!" all the men said in unison as she giggled.

"Don't kill the funny one. But seriously, how are we going to get home? Even if we waited for everyone to wake up, there would be no guarantee that they would be strong enough to get back. There's also nothing to keep Beryl from sending a horde of youma after us after she felt the ties to Kunzite break."

"What's keeping them from just taking him back the way they did Mamoru-kun?" Motoki-Tuxedo Kamen asked.

"They can't take him from me," she explained quietly. "Now that he's freed, he's mine again, even if we haven't made that choice in this life. If I have him, they can't take him."

"Well, that creates another problem," Zoisite drawled. "There is a risk of them trying to retake him if they are separated before he regains his strength. How will we get both out at once if we have to teleport one by one?"

The group let out a collective sigh. "It certainly makes things more difficult," Kunzite admitted. "I can take two, but her Kunzite and I are the same person. There is no way I would be able to take both at once on my own, and the rest of you are not strong enough to teleport. For now, I will start with taking Serenity-hime and Zoisite back. They are both small enough to manage, and he can watch her as we bring the others."

Venus began trying to rise, still keeping a hand on her lover. "I can try to help you teleport us out."

He shook his head. "Lady Venus, you can barely stand. You certainly do not have enough energy to attempt a teleport."

"Would I be able to help?" Motoki-Tuxedo Kamen asked. "I have some of Mamoru-kun's powers, even if I'm not him. Would extra Earth magic make a difference?"

Kunzite shrugged even as he took the unconscious girl into his arms. "It would have to wait till last, regardless. Venus is the only Senshi capable of standing up to a youma without Sailor Moon; she will have to keep watch here." Shifting Sailor Moon's weight to one arm, he grasped Zoisite's forearm and vanished.

Motoki-Tuxedo Kamen and Venus exchanged uneasy glances. "You don't think any youma really will show up, do you?" he asked.

She frowned. "It's hard to say. Even with Mamoru-san being corrupted now, he wouldn't be strong enough yet to play an active role, and we have the last general. Beryl would have to take personal charge, and she doesn't really do that. Sailor Moon would know better."

He stared at the point they had disappeared from. "She'll be all right, won't she?"

A soft smile curved Venus's lips. "Yes, I think so. Saving him will be a real bolster to her spirits and will give her hope for Mamoru-san."

88888888

Kunzite had directed them straight to the master bedroom of Mamoru's apartment and shifted the tiny girl into the bed while simultaneously pushing Zoisite into a chair. "Do not take your eyes off of her," he warned. "She is easy prey right now, if the Dark Kingdom thinks to come after her. When I return I want you to tell me everything that has happened since you were taken."

Zoisite blushed and stared down at Usagi. "There is nothing to discuss."

Kunzite raised a curious eyebrow, but brushed it off for the moment. "I will be the one to determine that. Now I have to evacuate the others."

He popped out, leaving Zoisite with the ailing princess. He took her hand and rubbed it, speaking a few minor healing spells to help her recover. "I really do _not_ want to discuss it," he murmured, "and certainly not with him. You would understand, right?"

Sailor Moon just murmured something unintelligible and shifted closer to the healing glow, instinctively seeking its comfort as it moved her from a lack of consciousness to sleep. He couldn't help but smile at her dainty childlike innocence, which showed best when she wasn't awake and fighting.

"Never lose that spark, Serenity," he said softly.

88888888

Though Kunzite had only been gone a minute at most, an exhausted Venus and Tuxedo Kamen reported that one youma had already stumbled onto them.

"They've had patrols out, I guess," she explained between gasps for air. "They know we're looking for them, so they're hoping to see us first."

The leader of the Shitennou closed his eyes for a moment. "I was afraid of that," he sighed. "We will have to find a way to move more quickly. Does Tuxedo Kamen have the power of teleportation?"

Venus shook her head. "As far as I'm aware, Mamoru-san never teleported, though I know he could during the Silver Millennium. If the power is still there, it's inactive."

Kunzite cursed silently. "More and more complicated by the moment. If one of the Senshi was awake, I could get Zoisite to help, but for now he is the only one that can stay with Serenity-hime."

"Usagi, or Sailor Moon," the blonde corrected for the billionth time. "She doesn't like that much formality."

He waved it away, trying to think. A youma came nearer, attempting stealth, but he spotted and destroyed it in seconds. It felt good, a safe way to vent his irritation. "We really have very few options."

A rustling sound drew the group's attention and Kunzite and Tuxedo Kamen both reached for their weapons, but it was only Mars starting to stir again. Tuxedo Kamen darted to her side, helping her sit up as she became more clear-headed. She blinked a few times before her eyes focused, taking in the scene around them.

"Ow," she muttered, rubbing her head. "Judging by the looks of things, Sailor Moon purified the jerk?"

Venus scowled but nodded. "She wiped herself out. The… _conscious_ Kunzite teleported her and Zoisite back to the apartment, but we have no way of getting everyone back safely and two youma have already appeared."

Mars swore violently and creatively in several languages until even Kunzite blushed. "That's bloody great. How do we get around that?"

"You could sit with your princess while Zoisite and I continue teleporting everyone to safety. Hopefully he has rested enough by now."

The fiery Senshi jerked her head in consent. "Definitely. I want to be sure Sailor Moon is all right."

"She's fine," Tuxedo Kamen reassured her. "Just exhaustion that we know of."

"Regardless, I'd like to be with her. Can we go now?"

"As soon as I can select a second passenger, Lady Mars," Kunzite replied. "I can take one of your companions as well."

"Take Mercury," Venus ordered. "She'll be able to monitor the others once she wakes up. Quickly."

Kunzite scooped up the Senshi of Knowledge and grasped Mars' hand, placing the other on Mercury's side. "Take a good grip," he instructed. He waited a moment for her to hold on before disappearing. He reappeared mere moments later with Zoisite.

"Zoisite, take Lady Jupiter," he said even as he hauled Jadeite over his shoulders in a fireman's lift. "Nephrite will have to stay here a moment longer; I cannot hold both of them at once and you are not strong enough to teleport with two passengers right now. After that, we will take Lady Venus and our newest addition at the same time. Tuxedo Kamen, you will be able to just rest your hands on our shoulders to follow us."

Zoisite managed to shift Jupiter enough to get her to lean against him in her state of semi-consciousness. He staggered slightly as he rose, given that the girl was taller than him, but he straightened and vanished, mercifully without the annoying flower petals. Kunzite reappeared barely a second after he'd gone and hoisted Nephrite up, disappeared once more.

The two managed to return on either side of the pair. Kunzite held his doppelganger up erect while Venus was carried bridal style by Zoisite, but they were kept close enough to remain touching. Tuxedo Kamen grabbed on, and the last set vanished just before another youma appeared.

88888888

It was three days until Kunzite regained consciousness. Minako stayed by his side constantly, leaving only when Usagi forced her to and never for long.

Dawn was just breaking that third day as his eyes opened. The blonde Senshi was leaning against him, his chest serving as her pillow. One of her hands was latched fiercely to his, and her grip simply tightened as he attempted to pull away.

The futile tugging woke her- her blue eyes flew open, immediately meeting his. There was nothing but silence for a very long moment as the estranged lovers stared at each other.

With a low cry, Minako launched herself more fully into his arms, which came up automatically to fold her into a protective embrace as she began to weep. "Gods, Kunzite," she managed around sobs. "You've been out so long, I thought we were going to lose you after all, even though Usagi-chan said you'd be all right."

He didn't say anything, simply allowing her to cry against him with a shocked expression. His hands twitched, alternating between beginning to push her away and trying to draw her closer. After a few more such seconds, she reared up and kissed him full on the mouth. Caught off guard, Kunzite couldn't help responding as his instincts demanded he must.

Even in their past, it had been uncharacteristic for Kunzite to visibly show much emotion, but it didn't surprise the Senshi of Love when she finally pulled back. She waited a few beats until his gaze returned to hers, allowing a slow smile to creep across her delicate features. Once their eyes locked, she let an even more impressive smile light her face and fill her eyes- and she punched him. Her fist caught him across the jaw and his head snapped back audibly.

No sound of pain crossed his lips, however slight, but the look of shock intensified. "Venus?" he questioned softly as one hand rubbed the tender point.

"THAT was for being a complete fool!" the tiny blonde flared, appearing far more formidable than her size and civilian get-up would typically suggest. "You couldn't come to find me before the Dark Kingdom got to you again, even though I _know_ you had your memories back before then. Oh, no, not you, you had to prance around like an idiot thinking they would leave you alone! You didn't even look for Endymion! Aphrodite forgive me, but how could you have been so STUPID?"

He refused to answer, looking away. Instead, he attempted to get up, leaning heavily on the bed post. Minako scowled before sighing.

"You're not strong enough to move around yet, you oaf. Stay in bed. Besides, there are two of you here, so it's best if you stay separate. Usagi will be in shortly with Ami to check on you, but don't be surprised if Ami-chan doesn't want to talk to you." She proceeded to shove him back down and strode out the door, nose tilted up indignantly.

88888888

"You should really try getting on better with Minako-chan," Usagi said nearly a week later as she and Kunzite stood on Mamoru's balcony. "If things continue like this, she may just give it up as a lost cause and kill you."

"It would hardly be more than I deserve," he replied coolly. "There is no forgiving my crimes. I betrayed her, my prince, and every person I ever cared about."

"And even knowing she was still alive and that I could've saved at least one of my friends, I still chose to kill myself," Usagi countered. "Both are serious, but it's no wonder she's been calling you an idiot," the tiny blonde muttered in disgust. "None of us blame you for what happened."

"No? Zoisite will not speak to me. Your Senshi ignore me."

"You put Zoisite in a rather awkward position toward the end, and he's not really speaking to their Kunzite either. As for the Senshi, I'd assume they're being cautious since they consider me to be too trusting, or they resent your survival when the others didn't," she explained. Again.

"And the other Kunzite? He acts as though he wishes to speak to me, but he never does."

"There are a few reasons for that. First, you already know you get weaker when you're close together. He's worried about Minako-chan and doesn't want to trust you if he's going to be proven wrong. Besides, I bet he still sees you as proof of his own weakness. He'll talk to you eventually."

"I just cannot allow Venus to get close again," Kunzite finally admitted. "I will only hurt her more."

"You're hurting her by pushing her away. She understands why and she's trying to be patient, but she's worried about you. You'll never heal if you can't accept the past and move on."

"To let go of the past would be to let go of my only good memories- of her, Endymion-sama, and the others."

"Then let her make you new ones. It's not the past that matters now except what we learned from it. If you let it consume you, you'll never have a future." She turned to him fully, looking away from the beautiful full moon. "We're going tomorrow. We know how to get in and where to go. Can you let her leave to an uncertain outcome with so much between you?"

He stared at her in shock. "So soon?" he choked out eventually.

"Yes, unfortunately," Usagi replied. "The sunspots are still growing, and their hold on Endymion isn't going to loosen on its own. Something has to be done. We hadn't planned on telling you until we were ready to go."

"Should I accompany you, Princess?" he asked.

"Don't call me that," the tiny blonde sighed as she shook her head. "We can't take both of you for the obvious reasons, and the four Shitennou are strongest together. You'll have to stay here."

He bowed his head formally. "As you wish," he said before turning and marching back into the apartment.

She just sighed again and turned her gaze back to the moon, soaking up its power.


	11. Time To Go

An hour later Rei joined Usagi on the porch. The blonde hadn't moved from her position in the moonlight.

"Are we really ready?" the miko murmured. "Can we win this?"

The blonde lowered her eyes. "I don't know," she replied. "I think so, but there are so many factors and possibilities to consider. I don't know what kind of strength they have, if they know we're coming, nothing, and I don't like going in blindly."

"You don't think we'll all make it. You're worried some of us are going to die."

She finally turned, tears welling up in her gorgeous blue eyes. "Yes," she admitted. "I'm absolutely terrified, for all of you. With the additional powers you've received, you're more powerful, but they also have Mamo-chan and that gives them a lot of power over the planet, even without his Sailor Crystal."

"Sailor Crystal?"

"The source of power for any planet or such that has a guardian. Typically, they're female- Senshi- but Earth's guardian is generally a man, and always a member of the royal family. He's all that's left, so he's the only heir until we have our child, even if the girl was more Moon than Earth. At the moment, I can only be grateful he doesn't have it. The Golden Crystal was never very strong against mental persuasion."

"He can turn the planet against us?"

"Possibly," Usagi frowned. "It depends on how much strength he has now. I can't reach him well enough to say."

"How is he?" Rei asked cautiously.

"The link is polluted, so it's hard to answer… When I reach out to him, I hit a pulsing, burning darkness, the sort that's like poison to me. There's only the smallest possible remaining fleck of gold."

"Can we save him?"

Usagi considered, feeling her way toward him again. "If that fleck remains, yes, but it'll be hard. If even that goes though, there's no way."

"Oh, Usagi," Rei whispered. "I hate to ask this, but I have to: what do we do if we can't pull him back?"

"I don't know," she managed around the tight lump in her throat. "I can't hurt him, Rei-chan. I can't, even knowing he'd rather die than remain their puppet."

The fiery priestess embraced her friend as the tears came. "If it comes to that, one of us will do it. We won't put it on you, Usagi-chan, not after you spent so much time trying to protect us from the same thing."

"I think I'm the one that has to face him though," the Moon Senshi muttered. "I have to be the one that saves him or… or ends him, if I have to." She pulled away, moving back to the railing.

"Usagi…" Rei sighed and shook her head. "I'm going back to the others. You come inside."

The petite blonde never replied. She had picked a rose, the Senshi of Fire realized, and was running her fingers gently over the petals as she stared at her ancient home. With one final drawn out sigh, the miko brushed her raven-colored hair from her face and slipped into Mamoru's kitchen.

"Firebrand?" Jadeite called, stepping in. "I thought I saw you. How is she?"

"Worried, of course," she answered briskly as she rummaged through the cupboards. "She and Minako know something they're not sharing, but I imagine they're doing what they think is best."

"What are you looking for?"

"A candle. I can't go back to the temple tonight, but I need to meditate. Any flame will do in a pinch."

"Ah." Jadeite nodded as she finally found one. "Is there anything you're looking for in particular?"

"Aren't you Mr. 100 Questions tonight?" she snapped without thinking then cursed softly. "I'm sorry; that was rude of me. I want to know more about tomorrow. Outcome if possible, but that's about as specific as I can get."

"Do you need some help?" he offered. "My Mars and I can typically work together to improve the quality and clarity of the visions. I'm a conduit, so I won't be able to see it, but what you see will be more helpful. You won't have to share if you don't want to."

She hesitated. "I'll need to give it my full attention, since it isn't the sacred fire," she warned.

"Of course."

"Fine," Rei muttered crossly. "We'll just kick Kunz out of his hidey hole so we can have some privacy."

"Kunz?" Jadeite repeated amusedly.

"What?" she asked. "I couldn't keep calling both of them the same thing, and I respect yours too much to give him a nickname."

"Hey, calm down, I understood," he replied, raising both hands in a gesture of surrender. "It was just funny."

She smiled faintly. "Whatever. Let's go do this."

88888888

An irritated Kunzite stood in the corner after being chased out of his room. Normally, two or more of the others would have occupied the room as well, but the other Shitennou had all decided to sleep in the living room rather than share it unless the Senshi were staying over as well. In all actuality, though, it was their Kunzite and Zoisite that didn't want to, and Jadeite and Nephrite had automatically joined them. Motoki stayed with him occasionally, but that was it.

He drank quietly from a glass of punch Minako had forced on him before he had made his escape, contemplating Usagi's earlier words.

"It is hard to believe she is going to do this," he murmured, watching her as subtly as possible. "She is so young, and it is so soon."

He proceeded to enter into an internal debate concerning whether or not to make amends between the two of them for the millionth time. For the first time, the side that advocated a reunion managed to take an advantage, and it shoved him into action before the rest could argue.

He caught her hand as she dashed by, and her eyes locked onto his. "Might I have a word, Lady Venus?"

"Actually," a cold voice interjected, "I would like a moment of your time first, if you do not mind."

Kunzite looked up to meet his doppelganger's eyes and reluctantly nodded. "I shall be right back," he told her. "We need to talk."

"All right," she said with a sweet smile. "I'll still be out here when you get back. Usagi hasn't come in, so her room is open."

He nodded again and strode across the room as the other followed. As soon as they were both in, the younger one shut the door.

"You have to stop hurting her," he stated bluntly. "She is dying inside from how poorly you have treated her after she fought so hard to save you."

"Do you think I do not see that?" Kunz snapped. "I thought she would be safer if I stayed away from her. I will not risk her again."

"You do still love her then." Kunzite commented. "I had wondered. She has wept more tears since your return than I have seen the entire time I have been here. You are breaking her heart all over again every time you push her away."

"So instead I should allow her to get closer so it will hurt worse when it happens again?"

"I do not think it will. You have learned, or I hope you have. You would not do that to her any more than you would pull out a sword and kill her right now."

Kunz sighed, running a hand over his face in one of his rare displays of emotion. "I had just convinced myself to apologize and make amends when you intercepted me. I know that what you and the princess have said is true, but it does not end the fear."

"As well it should not," Kunzite growled. "You failed in one of the most important things. She died at your hands. If you did not fear, you would have no place near her."

"I know that! I know. I just want her safe, even if it means keeping her as far from me as is possible."

"Keeping her away will not stop her, and well you know it. She would come after you again and again, until she was too hurt to bear. Make your amends, if that is the path you have chosen, but I am warning you: If you keep hurting her, it will not matter if I am dead or returned to my time. I will find a way to come back, and I will make you suffer for every tear or drop of blood that fell because of you."

"Fair enough," Kunz said coldly. "I doubt you will believe me but I do love her, possibly more than I did during the Silver Millennium. I do not want her to be hurt again either."

For the first time, his past self seemed to relax. "Then you have my best wishes. Make her smile."

88888888

Minako paced the balcony behind Usagi, who had refused to move inside and get some rest before the big fight.

"The two Kunzites are talking," the Senshi of Love informed her leader. "I think they may be trying to work out their differences."

"I'd be more impressed if you were working yours out," the other teen commented. "This has already gone on long enough, and we're going tomorrow. The two of you need to settle things. I've already told him, but I don't know if he'll listen."

"He might," Minako admitted. "Before the other one said he needed a moment, mine said he wanted to talk to me. Maybe he's ready to listen after all."

"For your sake, I hope so," Usagi smiled. "I think I may get some sleep after all, now that the moon is lined up with the window. I need it tonight."

"Of course," her friend grinned. "You have to soak up those moonbeams, after all. Get all the power you can. Tomorrow will be rough."

"The Kunzites have come out," the pigtailed blonde observed. "It's time for your chat. I'm going to bed."

Minako nodded as the other girl walked off, stopping on the way to tell Kunzite she was on the balcony. He glanced her way, and she waved slightly. He returned the gesture before courteously escorting Usagi to her room. Once she had vanished, he turned to her again, striding out at a brisk pace.

"Is there anywhere we can speak privately?" he asked cautiously, with a glance at the large bunch of people inside.

"Just shut the door and we'll be fine," she replied easily, taking Usagi's position at the side.

He did, moving to stand next to her. He placed one hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up at him in surprise.

"I am sorry, Venus," he began. "I have been unfair to both of us these past several days. I should not have treated you so poorly."

She began to smile softly. "You don't have to be so formal with me, Kunzite," she admonished. "And you don't have to use my title. Goodness knows I only just convinced the other you of the same thing before we saved you."

"…Minako…"

"Much better," she said. "You don't have to apologize. Really. I already know why you were behaving like that. Sometimes I think you forget I have all of my memories. I know you, just as well as you know yourself."

"I was unnecessarily cold, and you did save me," he managed. "I did not want to hurt you again."

She carefully framed his face with her hands after jumping up to sit on the railing. "Kunzite," she started, "I don't care what happened. I care about what is, and what will be. The past is over. I want the future. I love you; I always did."

"I know you do," he said, laying one hand over hers, "but I want to protect you, even from myself. I cannot be near you after what I did."

She shook her head. "You can. I won't let you leave me alone again. I've waited a long time to be with you. Your… misplaced guilt isn't something I'll allow you to slip away for. If you avoid me, you'll never come to terms with the past and be able to move on. We both have to heal, and we'll do that best if we're together."

He hesitated before speaking again. "I loved you in our past. I barely know you now, but I love you regardless. I do not want to be the cause of your pain any longer. You may consider the guilt misplaced, but I should never have done those things."

She leaned her forehead against his. "Maybe not, but it can't be changed. Maybe our actions now will save the Kunzite talking so normally with Motoki-san from the same fate. Our pasts made us who we are now. I wouldn't be the same person if those things hadn't occurred. For good or bad, it happened. Now that you're back, it doesn't matter."

"But it does-"

"It doesn't. You regret it. That's enough. I know Usagi said this earlier, but don't let your past consume you." She kissed him, slowly and softly. "We can heal together. Don't let me go tomorrow with unhappy thoughts, Kunzite. I don't want to argue. If we win, we'll have all the time in the world."

He sighed. There was no way to convince her otherwise, not with the mood she was in. She wrapped her arms around him, curling into his heat. His went up automatically, encircling her waist to keep her from falling.

"I would do anything for you, you know," he murmured as one hand went up to stroke her hair. "For your own good, whether you wanted it or not."

"I know you would," she replied calmly. "Or you would try. You won't pull off this one. Now that I've got you back, you're stuck with me."

This time, he initiated the kiss. It was hard, almost desperate, but she responded all the same. "You will come back?" he asked, his voice breaking in the middle. "Do not die on me, not now that you are making progress on my stupidity."

"I can't make any promises, Kunzite. You know that. No warrior can when going into a battle. I can only say I'll do my best. You'll know if anything happens." She shifted closer. "That's enough for tonight. I don't really want to think about it. The sun will bring what it chooses, but for now, I just want to spend time with you."

88888888

Rei watched the sun rising. Even with Jadeite's assistance, it had taken hours to draw the visions. Neither had slept much.

"Are you really going to be okay, firebrand?" he asked behind her. "You look exhausted."

She turned her head in his direction, noticing he barely seemed rumpled. "You don't."

"One of the advantages of working with Kunzite. You have to be used to working till all hours and be able to go at a moment's notice." Jadeite studied her. "She won't make you go if you don't think you can."

"No, I'm going. I think you already knew that."

"Naturally," he sighed. "You're too stubborn for your own good. You're going to have to be careful."

"I'd say the same goes for you," the miko countered. "You have someone to go home to. This could kill all of us."

"It's possible. Then again, it is with any battle. I trust Usagi-chan, Rei. If anyone can pull it off, she can."

"But at what cost? She's worried that she'll be forced to fight Mamoru-san, maybe kill him. If she makes it out alive, will she stay that way? She chose death before."

He shook his head. "We don't have the answers. All we can do is our best, to protect her and everyone else we care about."

88888888

Usagi watched them together for a moment, from the window in her bedroom. She turned to face the room.

There were still signs of Mamoru around, things she had been unable to put away. The vase of roses on his nightstand had been cared for religiously, and his pillow still carried his scent. She ran her hand over one of the flowers.

"We're coming, Mamo-chan," she murmured. "I want to be able to save you. I don't know what to do otherwise."

She straightened up and took her broach from the nightstand, placing it carefully in her pocket.

"Here we go, I guess."

88888888

"Is there any way to convince you to stay, Minako?" Kunzite asked softly. "You do not have to risk yourself."

"I swore I would always defend her," the blonde replied. "Now isn't the time to turn back, even if she offers. She will, knowing her, but I think we'll follow her regardless."

"I should be coming with you," he frowned. "I know the area and more of what to expect than the rest of you."

"You already know why you can't," she chided. "You've told us what you know, and we need the full compliment of Shitennou. You can't both come."

"I know," he sighed, "but I am worried."

"We all are."

88888888

"They are all talking right now," Zoisite commented. "Kunz and Minako-san have made up, and Rei-san and Jadeite actually get along. Nephrite is probably talking to Makoto-san too."

"And Usagi-chan is all alone," Ami said. "She wouldn't even let Motoki-san in. She only said she'd come out when it was time."

"Motoki-san has his own goodbyes to say, and she knows that. She would not risk parting him from his family without giving him that chance."

"She hasn't," the genius girl countered. "She hasn't said even a word to her family to give a sense of saying goodbye."

"It is difficult for her. She has the most family to lose. I think she would rather leave them with the memories of her as she was."

"I guess so. Are you scared, Zoisite?"

"Somewhat," he admitted. "I know you are. You were in the kitchen in the middle of the night."

"I couldn't sleep. There's too much to think about. Yes, I suppose I am scared."

"We will be all right," he assured her. "Even if something happens to us, we will find a way to win this."

"Even at the cost of our lives."

88888888

Makoto had gone for a run before even the beginnings of the sunrise, too wired to sit still. By the time dawn came, she had already run around the park four times. At the moment, she was perched on a bench, guzzling a bottle of water. She knew he was there before he said anything.

"A storm's coming," she observed.

"You would know," Nephrite agreed, taking a seat next to her. "Are you ready for it?"

"As much as I can be," she shrugged. "I don't have anyone to say goodbye to. Everyone I care about is going with us."

"I don't really have anyone in this time to say goodbye to either. Kunzite-sama hasn't moved since he woke up. He just stared out the window."

"Toward Venus, probably. He must miss her- his Venus, I mean."

"We all do, in our own ways. It's difficult knowing we may never see them again."

"You will. If something happens, you'll all be reincarnated and given another chance. That's what Usagi-chan said when she was talking to your Kunzite."

"I think she's right, but there's no guarantee in these things. We have no choice but to weather the storm."

"Maybe it's time to go then," Makoto decided. "Let's go to the shrine. The others will be along shortly."

88888888

Motoki sighed as he closed the door to his parents' house. It had been difficult seeing them without explaining, but there had been no choice, even though Usagi had told him he didn't have to come.

"Onii-san?"

He turned. "Unazuki-chan? Is something wrong?"

"I don't know. What's going on that you didn't tell us?" his sister asked, stepping onto the porch.

"I can't explain," he muttered. "You wouldn't believe me even if I could."

"You're saying goodbye, though."

He nodded a little. "I guess so. I'm sorry. I would tell you if I could."

"It's all right," she responded. "Just… make sure you come back. You will, won't you?"

"Honestly?" He frowned. "I don't know. I just know I have to go. I'll come back if I can."

She nodded, putting on a brave face. "If you have to, you should. Good luck, onii-san."

"Thanks," he said with a smile. "Goodbye."

88888888

It was a solemn group that assembled on the steps of Hikawa Shrine. Everyone seemed preoccupied even as Luna and Artemis approached. Kunzite and Minako had stepped to the side talking as her Kunzite watched her. Motoki tried to get Usagi to talk, but she just shook her head. Finally, she stood up.

"It's time to go," she announced.

"It's now or never," Rei agreed.

"We have to save our world," Ami nodded.

"No matter what it takes," Makoto added.

"It's our job," Minako concluded firmly.

The Shitennou bowed their heads in agreement.

"Is everyone ready?" Motoki asked. He glanced at Usagi as they voiced their assent.

She took point. "Everyone, henshin."

"MERCURY STAR POWER!"

"MARS STAR POWER!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER!"

"VENUS STAR POWER!"

"MOON PRISM POWER!"

"MAKE-UP!" they finished together, letting the magic flow. The Shitennou transformed silently, and Motoki changed as Sailor Moon finished hers.

The blonde heroine scooped up her cat. "Luna, you'll be all right here?" she asked.

"We'll be fine, Sailor Moon," Luna reassured her. "Artemis, Kunzite and I will keep an eye on the city."

"Thank you," she smiled, setting the little feline down and rejoining her group as they formed a ring.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Artemis asked. "All right. Join hands. SAILOR TELEPORT!"

A cascade of rainbow light poured around them as each lifted slightly off the ground. The sheer power of it cracked the pavement of the walkway as they vanished.

"Good luck, everyone," Luna murmured into the silence. The others agreed.


	12. Wounds

"Oh, it's freezing!" Sailor Moon muttered, wrapping her arms around herself. "Why couldn't they have their headquarters somewhere warm?"

"Because warm places have larger populations?" Mercury offered. "Here they're safer from interference."

"Oh, I know, but it's sooo cold!"

Mars opened her hand and a ball of fire appeared. Jadeite passed a fist over the top and spoke softly, and a sense of warmth spread to the others as she let it disappear.

"Wow, that's a handy trick," Jupiter decided. "When did you learn to do that?"

"Jadeite taught me. It's something he and his Mars have done before in cold environments."

"Good to know," Venus said as the others nodded. "Now what?"

"We start walking, I guess," Sailor Moon shrugged. "The Dark Kingdom will send youma or something eventually, and it'll lead us right to their door."

"Isn't that a cheerful thought?" Jadeite drawled. "Youma. Fun."

"What, you thought we'd go without seeing any?" Mars asked sarcastically. "They've only got Endymion and Beryl left in the way of leaders, and they're hardly going to come at us this early."

"Calm down, Lady Mars," Kunzite reprimanded. "Jadeite is simply trying to provide some sort of… comic relief?"

Venus nodded. "That's the one. He's good for that."

"Can we just go?" Zoisite asked. "Standing here seems to be a bad idea- we could be attacked without knowing it at any time."

Nephrite joined in. "If we're going to stay in one position for any length of time, I would suggest that rise up ahead so we can get a better view of the surrounding area."

"That's fine," Sailor Moon consented. "Let's go."

88888888

Beryl watched them through the orb on her staff, noting the way the new Tuxedo Kamen stayed close to Sailor Moon's side, and a similar placement for each of the other men. She rose to address the mass of subjects in front of her.

"Who wants to greet our guests?" she asked of the whole.

"We will, Majesty," one voice called. A group of five female youma with wings at their shoulders stepped forward.

"Will you be able to face the entire group?" Beryl asked.

"Of course," the leader of the DD Girls sneered. "They're as good as gone."

"Go then, and do not fail!" the Queen admonished them as they vanished.

88888888

"They'll try something soon," Sailor Moon told Mars in a low tone. "I can feel darkness approaching. Do you?"

Mars concentrated, then nodded. "More than one youma, I think. It isn't dark enough to be Beryl. Endymion?"

Usagi shook her head. "I would recognize his feel. My guess would be at least four or five youma, maybe more."

"Sounds about right," Mars agreed. "I'll warn the others. You should stay close to Tuxedo Kamen."

The blonde frowned. "They'll be powerful, which means you may not be able to destroy them. I shouldn't be hiding."

"You need to stay safe and strong if you're going to face Beryl and Endymion. Save your power. We can handle a few youma."

Reluctantly, the girl dropped back as Mars roused the others, giving rapid instructions.

"Youma," she explained. "At least four. Everyone needs to be on their guard and prepared for an assault from any direction. Sailor Moon has to save her strength, so it's up to us."

Venus took her position. "Senshi, listen to me. If you get a chance to take one out, do so. None can be allowed to reach Sailor Moon. Avoid working alone so you have less of a chance of picked off."

Kunzite gave essentially the same orders. "I want each of you to take a partner. Stay close together, but keep them away from the princess. For this encounter, we will be forming a ring around her, but the fighting may separate us, so _make sure_ you have someone with you. I do not want to lose any fighters to over-confidence and stupidity."

Everyone partnered off and fell into defensive stances around Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen, who was tensed to grab her and run if he had to. She laid a hand on his arm.

"Relax," she said quietly. "They'll keep them off. They know what they're doing." She took a step forward. "I need all of you to listen to me for a moment. Don't leave anyone behind. If someone falls, their partner should stay with them and protect them, even if it means letting the rest of the group go ahead. It's better to have fighters down to injury than death, and leaving someone alone is practically an execution order."

Venus smiled faintly even as she pushed her princess back. "We won't break, Sailor Moon. Just stay back. Tuxedo Kamen, watch her. Keep her out of trouble."

She had barely finished when they appeared on the horizon.

"There are five," Mercury reported, "and they're fast. They'll try to pick us off separately."

"Everyone, stay with your partner," Kunzite ordered harshly as he drew his sword. Venus raised one hand and a sword appeared for her as well, made of crystal and shining with deep, old magic. The other Shitennou drew their weapons too. Each Senshi prepared to begin their attacks.

"VENUS LOVE-ME CHAIN!" A long line of golden hearts appeared in her other hand.

Two of the youma came in fast, diving at the group only to break through under the ice. Everyone hesitated, unsure of how to respond.

Jupiter was the only one that noticed. "Sailor Moon!" she yelled, pushing the blonde out of the way even as they erupted back up, grabbing onto her. Nephrite latched on to her arm, pulling her away as Kunzite's sword flew at them, cutting one deeply in the arm.

"Are you all right?" Nephrite demanded.

"I'm fine," she replied. "You can let go. We have bigger things to worry about." The five were circling overhead, calling a challenge. The Senshi of Lightning frowned. "They want a fight? Fine, I'll oblige them. SUPREME THUNDER!"

A bolt of lightning shot at them, causing them to scatter in surprise.

"Well done, Jupiter," Venus praised.

"Don't be so happy," the girl responded grimly. "I just startled them. They'll try again in a bit. Let's get moving, everyone. We need to take advantage of their delay."

Everyone dashed forward, running as quickly as possible in the direction the youma had appeared from. Mercury stumbled a bit, but Zoisite caught her arm and pulled her onward. Venus and Kunzite joined Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon at the center of the group, keeping her protected.

88888888

A half hour later, the youma still hadn't made any further attempts.

"I'm too tired to keep running," the Moon Senshi grimaced, sliding into the snow as she attempted to massage the tender muscles.

"Sailor Moon, we have to keep moving," Mars chided. "I know it's hard, but we have to."

"They are waiting for our exhaustion to weigh us down," Kunzite frowned as he watched the skies. "If we keep running through all this snow, it will not take long."

"If we stop now, we won't get going again," Venus sighed.

"Let's walk then," Mercury suggested. "They'll come at us eventually, but we'll cover more distance that way."

"It sounds like a good idea," Zoisite mused. "If you cannot walk, Sailor Moon, we can take turns carrying you."

"I can walk!" she protested, slowly getting to her feet. "I think."

"If you get too tired, tell Tuxedo Kamen," Nephrite warned. "You're the one person that can't be left behind."

"I will," she promised. "You're right; we do have to keep going."

"Too late," Jupiter pointed out. "They're on their way."

Jadeite swore. "They know she's tired, so they're hoping they can get to her now."

Mars growled. "You guys keep moving. Jadeite and I will deal with them and catch up."

The Senshi of the Moon hesitated. "We shouldn't split up if we don't have to."

"It'll give you time to get further. We'll be fine, Sailor Moon. You have to go on."

The princess continued to pause.

"Go," Jadeite said. "They can protect you, and we'll get rid of at least one of them."

Mars watched with a heavy heart as the others hurried her off. "We'll be lucky to see them again."

"Maybe, but if it gets them through it's a risk we'll have to take."

Her gaze met his steadily. "I don't have anyone to go home to except my grandfather, Jadeite. You should go with them so you can make it home."

The general sighed. "I won't leave you alone to die, Mars, even if that's your plan. We'll face them together." She began to argue, but he held up a hand. "There's no point; the youma are already almost here. All we can do now is fight."

She glared at him. "Fine," she snapped. "I'll have a party after you go and get yourself killed."

"You don't mean that, firebrand," he grinned. "You'd be miserable without me."

"Cocky jerk," she muttered as she dropped into a fighting stance.

Only one youma came at them- the others had continued after the whole. Mars frowned. "They _are_ trying to pick us off."

"So don't let them," Jadeite suggested as he blocked the first pass. The youma began to pull back, but the Senshi of Fire sent a stream of red flame after it. It hissed and turned to face them again.

"Yeah, come and get me," she taunted, waving a fistful of fire. It began to advance on her only to be met with Jadeite's sword slashing into its leg. Its attention shifted to him and he swung again, but it ducked and came after him.

"BURNING MANDALA!" the miko shouted, shooting rings of flame into its unprotected back. It growled, unsure of which to attack.

Jadeite came at it quickly, throwing a burst of power ahead of him to blind it a moment before he lashed out. It managed to get an arm up in time to deflect the blow before striking at him. The magical blast knocked him back a few meters.

"Jadeite!" she yelled. "BURNING MANDALA! BURNING MANDALA!" A huge stream of the fiery rings leapt from her hands, burning deeply into the youma until it crumbled into dust. The priestess dashed to her companion. "Jadeite…"

He coughed. "I'm fine."

"You're not, no, you're not," she contradicted. "You're bleeding. Don't move." She dug into her subspace pocket and pulled out a bowl and a roll of bandages. "You idiot, I told you to be careful."

"It's just a scratch," he shrugged, trying to sit up. She pushed him back down.

"You're losing too much blood for it to be a scratch. Don't you dare die on me, Jadeite. You have to get home." She scooped snow into the bowl and passed a hand over it, causing it to instantly heat and boil as she found a sponge in the stuff Mercury and Zoisite had forced everyone to carry. She hissed when she pushed back his jacket.

The wound was already turning nasty shades of purple and black, and blood was seeping out too quickly. A bit of white bone was showing. She swallowed convulsively.

He touched her hand. "It doesn't hurt. Really."

"Now I know you're lying," she stated as she dipped the sponge into the hot water. "There's no way you don't feel this."

He turned sheet white when she applied pressure in the hopes of stopping the bleeding. "Okay, maybe it hurts after all."

"Gods, Jadeite, what were you thinking? We were supposed to be careful, and I had a clearer shot at it. You could've avoided this."

"I didn't want it to go after you," he admitted.

"Jadeite-baka," she grumbled. "This is bad. You should've let me take care of it." He craned his neck to look at it and paled again. She nodded. "Exactly. Jadeite, I can't guarantee you'll survive this. I'm not a healer."

"I can hold on for a while," he said strongly. "If the princess can pull Endymion back…"

"We don't even know if he can be saved, and he doesn't have much of his magic anyway."

He shook his head. "Healing is one of the first powers Endymion developed as a boy. If there's a real need, he'll know what to do even if he hasn't done it before."

"I hope you're right," Mars sighed, stroking his hair with one hand even as she continued attempting to clean away the blood. "You have to go home. I have to do something to stop the bleeding."

"Use your fire," he managed through gritted teeth. "It'll seal the wound."

"Are you crazy? That could kill you!"

"It won't. The wound may, even if it's cauterized, but doing that will at least buy us some time. Just do it! Don't worry about hurting me."

Reluctantly, she stepped back, a ball of flames appearing in her palm. "I don't know what I'm doing."

"Just keep it focused to the wound. No point in doing more damage than there already is."

She nodded. "Right."

88888888

Even as they kept moving, Sailor Moon jerked back as if she'd been slapped.

"What's wrong?" Tuxedo Kamen asked.

She rubbed her chest. "It's Jadeite. He's hurt. We have to go back." She turned, but Kunzite caught her arm and shook his head.

"I hate to say this, but we have to keep going. If it is minor, Lady Mars will take care of him. If not, our only hope is Endymion's magic."

"Kunzite, it's Jadeite! We have to help him!" she protested.

The others hung their heads. "He's right," Mercury admitted uneasily. "There's nothing any of us can really do. He'll recover from something minor. If it's bad, Zoisite's healing powers aren't strong enough to save him without using everything he's got, and then we'll be short him instead."

The princess still moved to turn, but Venus laid a hand on her shoulder. "You know they're right."

"Everyone, keep moving," Kunzite instructed. "Tuxedo Kamen, I do not care if you have to drag her, but Sailor Moon is coming too."

The aforementioned blonde shot him a mulish look and dug in her heels. "We need to at least check on them. What if Mars is hurt too?"

"There's no way to help them right now," Tuxedo Kamen said gently. "We need Mamoru-kun. You need him too. If we can get there in time, everyone will be all right. Just say something if you think Jadeite is getting worse."

The Moon Senshi reluctantly submitted to being led further from her friends, though she kept turning to look behind them.

Jupiter froze, tilting her head. "They're coming again. Two of them this time. If one was enough to hurt Jadeite, I think two teams should deal with this pair. There's still two more, but they aren't getting very close."

"How did you know?" Sailor Moon asked. "I was just about to say something."

"They're dragging a storm," she explained. "I can feel it. I'll stay and deal with them. You guys go on."

"You just said two teams," Nephrite reminded. "So I'm staying with you, and one of the others."

"I'll stay," Mercury offered.

"Not alone," Zoisite interjected. "Teams, remember?"

"Yes, fine," Jupiter nodded. "Everyone else needs to keep going."

"Jupiter, Mercury, Zoisite, Nephrite…" Venus began. She seemed to change her mind. "Be careful."

"No!" the Senshi of the Moon protested. "I don't want to separate, not if the same thing happens again. We should stay together."

"Sailor Moon," Zoisite sighed, "they are after _you_. You will not be safe if you stay."

Kunzite nodded at Tuxedo Kamen, who picked up the Moon Senshi despite her struggles. "We will keep going. Be careful, all of you."

"We will," Mercury and Jupiter promised.

The others ran off as the four watched. Jupiter turned her gaze to the approaching clouds.

"It won't be long."

"Good," Nephrite replied. "We'll be able to catch up without doing too much running."

"Do not become overconfident," Zoisite cautioned. "They already hurt Jadeite. We need to fight strategically."

The words had barely left his mouth when a bolt of lightning struck the ground between them, throwing them all back several paces from each other. Jupiter was on her feet first, though the others quickly followed.

"You have some nerve!" she called. "It's foolish to use electricity against me!" The lightning rod extended from her tiara as lightning danced. "SUPREME THUNDER!"

With a shriek of pain and shock both youma fell toward them, their wings burnt and blackened.

"Great job!" Mercury exclaimed.

"They are not finished yet," Zoisite said grimly. "She only damaged their wings. Now they are angry."

"Then we'll kill them," Nephrite decided.

The youma hit the ground in a flurry of snow and ice, but they shot back up. Waves of lightning danced from one, headed for the heroes.

Mercury jumped in front of the others. "SHABON SPRAY!" she called, throwing her arms above her. A bubble engulfed all of them just before the attack would have hit, breaking harmlessly around them.

"Amazing timing," Nephrite commented.

"Thank you," she replied, arms still held as if expecting another attack.

"Let's go!" Jupiter shouted, leaping at one even as she formed a disk of energy between her hands. "SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!" She jammed it into the creature's side, forcing it to fall back in pain. The other snarled.

"Jupiter! SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" A wave of crushing ice spun around the attacking youma, freezing it solid. Zoisite jumped at it and slashed at it with his sword, causing it to shatter and turn to dust. Suddenly Mercury screamed in pain, dropping to the ground. Zoisite did an instant later.

"Mercury! Zoisite!" Jupiter and Nephrite screamed at the same time. Both whirled on the other youma, danger clear in their eyes. Nephrite pointed his sword at it as Jupiter laid the flat of her palm against the it. A line of white-hot electricity shot down the blade and out, crashing head on into the youma. It disintegrated the instant the blast hit.

A second later, Jupiter was crouched on the ice next to Mercury, holding her head. "Mercury, can you hear me? Ami-chan?"

"Jupiter? Are they gone?" she asked, very quietly.

"Yeah, they're gone," the brunette replied, brushing a strand of hair back. "Are you okay?"

The bluenette shook her head. "That second one hit me with something. How's Zoisite?"

Jupiter looked over at Nephrite, who just frowned and looked back down. "About the same as you, I think. They did some damage."

"It hit my back," the other girl explained.

Jupiter nodded, running her hand down the back of her friend's fuku. When she pulled back, her hand was coated in blood. She shuddered, looking away. "It doesn't look very good. Just hold still. I need to check with Nephrite and Zoisite." After wiping her glove on the snow, she moved over to the men. "How is he?"

"He has blood all over his back and side. Whatever they were hit with, it left behind some serious injuries."

"Do we have any medical supplies with us? I accidentally left mine."

"I did too, but Zoisite probably does. Zoi? Hey, have you got any first aid stuff with you?"

The blond general nodded weakly. "In my subspace pocket. A bowl for water, bandages, some ointments."

"I can get them," Nephrite said quietly. "Go back to Mercury. You're going to have to turn her on her side so we can see the full extent of the wounds." He hurried to retrieve the necessary items. "Jupiter, can you use your electricity to heat the snow? We need water." He passed her the bowl.

She frowned but took it, focusing. Electricity crackled around her hands and ran into the bowl, heating it until the ice and snow melted and warmed enough to be useful. She handed it back. "Put it in the middle so we can both reach it."

He did even as he turned his attention back to Zoisite. "I need to shift you so I can get to the worst points," he explained. "It may hurt."

Zoisite smiled faintly. "If it will hurt, just get it over with quickly."

Nephrite heaved, flipping the lighter man to his good side to expose the wounds. He grimaced when he saw them.

The backs of his jacket and shirt were essentially gone, and there were at least dozens of slices in the skin underneath. Some were shallow, but others were certainly deep enough to be dangerous. Glancing at Mercury, he saw the same thing.

"Shit," Jupiter cursed, then apologized. "Sorry Mercury, but this doesn't look too good. Some of them went pretty far."

"It doesn't," Nephrite agreed, passing Jupiter a cloth to wash them. "Her fuku is shredded. Be careful; it looks like one is stuck pretty close to her heart and lungs. You'll have to remove it. Once we've taken care of them, I'll find Mars and Jadeite and bring them here so we can stay close in case the others come back. Will you be okay?"

"I think so," she replied. "Once we clean these, there's not much else we can do." She began to wash off the cuts, the more minor of which were already sealing from Mercury's Senshi healing. For a moment, she avoided the really bad one.

"Zoisite is in terrible shape, but most of it's from blood loss. All I can do is clean them. I'm going to look for Mars and Jadeite. Keep an eye on him while you're working, will you?"

"Of course."

Nephrite ran off as she carefully and slowly withdrew the long sliver. The Senshi of Knowledge shuddered but didn't make a sound. She turned to glance at Zoisite only to find him attempting to sit up.

"What are you doing? You're in no shape to be moving around!"

"I just want to be near her," he said as he continued to drag himself up, paying little heed of his own injuries.

The brunette Senshi rolled her eyes. "You could have just told me. I can move you." She slipped an arm around him and levered him up so he was leaning on her, then quickly moved him around Mercury so they could face each other before setting him back down. She had to be careful not to put pressure on his wounds. He reached out and took Mercury's hand.

She smiled a little. "I'll be fine, Zoisite. Don't worry."

"Jupiter!" a female voice called as Mercury and Zoisite finally lost consciousness. She looked up to see Mars running to her, her dark hair streaming behind her. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Mars. You?"

"The same. Stupid Jadeite took all the damage. How are they?"

"I don't know," Jupiter sighed. "It looks bad, but there's not much else I can do except clean them off."

"Nephrite's carrying Jadeite, so he'll be a bit. The poor guy passed out after he had me cauterize his wound."

"What happened? Mercury and Zoisite just went under. They lost a lot of blood."

"So did Jadeite," Mars explained. "The idiot was trying to keep me out of the fight and got a nasty-looking chest injury for his trouble. He was bleeding like crazy, there were bruises all over the edges, and a rib was showing. It looks even worse now that I cauterized it, but at least the bleeding stopped."

"Could you do the same for them?" Jupiter asked. "They're still bleeding; I can't get it to stop."

"I guess I could try," the priestess said doubtfully, "but I don't know. I might end up burning their entire backs."

"I'm sure you can do it," her friend encouraged. "You've always had great control."

"I can try," she repeated, pacing around the pair. "Mercury first. That big one is still oozing something terrible."

"I had to pull a shard out of it. Nasty youma hit them both from behind right after they took down the first one."

The other girl focused, tracing lines of fire over her friend's back. Mercury shifted away from it instinctively, but Jupiter held her steady as the wounds stopped bleeding one by one.

"That's all I can do for her," Mars frowned. "Let's take a look at Zoisite. Did he have any really bad ones?"

"I think Nephrite said the biggest concern for Zoisite was how much blood he's already lost."

"Hmm." She repeated the same process, using the tiniest of flames to avoid doing any extra damage as Jupiter kept him still. She had just finished as Nephrite arrived with Jadeite in his arms. She glanced up. "How is he?"

"Still unconscious," Nephrite told her as he laid the unconscious general down by the other two warriors. He shrugged off his cape. "For now, we need to keep them warm. Mars, wrap Jadeite in his. Jupiter, you can use this one for Mercury. I'll see to Zoisite."


	13. Trapped

The Senshi of the Moon cried as they continued on after feeling the damage Zoisite and Mercury had taken. "I have to go back, I have to help them," she pleaded. "Let me go help them."

"Sailor Moon," Venus chided gently, "you already know why we need to keep going. I know you don't like it when any of us are hurt, but they aren't dead. They need Mamoru-san's healing powers, and we need you for that."

"There is another pair of youma on the way," Kunzite told them. "Nephrite tells me the other three are dead. Jadeite, Mercury, and Zoisite are badly injured, but they are holding. Now it is up to us, Venus."

They exchanged a glance. "Tuxedo Kamen, take Sailor Moon," Venus ordered. "You'll have to keep going."

"No," Sailor Moon disagreed. A new maturity had marked her face. "Keep him with you. I have to go alone from now on. Besides, you'll need help with all the wounded once the battle is finished."

Tuxedo Kamen protested. "I'm supposed to protect you!"

"So are my Senshi. This is what is meant to happen. I don't like it, but I have to go alone. I have to face Endymion and Beryl by myself."

Venus began to argue, but she stopped. "You're right. We all knew it would be you in the end. He'll fight with us. You need to go on. No matter what you feel, you can't turn back. Our fates are nothing compared to saving the world."

"Venus…"

She stared over her shoulder, noting the rapidly approaching enemies. "Go! Now! They won't get past us."

"I'll go. Be careful."

"We've said that so many times today. I already know. Go!"

Sailor Moon ran off, as swiftly and gracefully as a gazelle. Venus reached out and took Kunzite's hand. Tuxedo Kamen fell back a bit, waiting for any point where he might be needed.

"Now or never," she said in a low voice.

"Do not die, Venus," he warned her.

"I don't intend to," she countered. "Then again, no one ever really does." She tightened her grip on both chain and sword as the first came into striking distance.

She leapt forward. "VENUS LOVE-ME CHAIN!" The golden hearts grew longer and longer, slashing across its chest. It began to fall as the other swooped to catch it.

Kunzite threw a short throwing knife made of pure magic, piercing the first's heart even as Venus' chain swooped around for a second strike. Unfortunately, the loss of the other's weight threw the first off-balance enough that it swung out of Venus' reach. It recovered quickly and dove, wrapping thick vine-like appendages around her and heaving her into the air. Tuxedo Kamen threw a rose, severing the bonds and dropping Venus back to the ground as Kunzite managed to cut the youma across the abdomen. It growled as it pressed one hand against the slash, glaring at them. Tuxedo Kamen lobbed another rose that pierced its shoulder, making it cry out in pain. It fell onto Venus and began slashing at her even as Kunzite swung his sword and took its head.

Venus crawled out from underneath, coughing as she released her Love-Me Chain. When her glove came away from her mouth, there was blood dark against the white material. Once clear, she sprawled on the snow, exhausted and hurt.

Kunzite was at her side in an instant, looking her over. He ran his hands carefully over her sides, frowning when he felt an irregularity. "She has at least one broken rib," he called to Tuxedo Kamen. "It punctured her lung, which is why she is coughing blood."

She shivered, pulling closer to him. He immediately drew off his cape and wrapped it around her after tearing off a few strips to bandage her injuries.

"We need to get her to the others," Tuxedo Kamen said. "She's not in good shape."

"She would be worse if we moved her. Even the slightest shifting could push the rib in further, and I do not want it to hit her heart."

"Stop talking about me as if I weren't here," she grumbled. "I'm in pain, not unconscious. I can walk."

"Oh no," Kunzite countered. "You will do no such thing. The rib is not the only problem. You took a blow to the head and have a half dozen slash wounds across one leg. Even if you could stand you would not get far before you fell again, and that would only make things worse."

She had another coughing fit, grimacing in distaste at the red flecks on her glove before she wiped it on the snow. For a few seconds, it was quiet, but a second, far worse spell hit, making her drop her sword. By the time it ended, she was out of breath and very pale.

"There is fluid building up in her lungs," Kunzite murmured. "Blood and water. She needs to get warmer."

"How?" he asked worriedly.

"I do not know."

She fell into darkness before the words finished escaping his lips.

88888888

In Mamoru's apartment, Kunz surged to his feet in a heartbeat as he felt her passing out.

"What's wrong, Kunzite?" Luna asked.

"Venus is unconscious," he explained shortly. "I have to go to her."

"Unprepared and in the middle of a battle?" Artemis countered. "You'd just get yourself killed. Not that it's that big a deal if you do."

Luna shot him a long-suffering look as the Shitennou scowled. "I know you do not like or approve of me, and I do not care. Venus is badly injured. Are you not worried about her at all?"

"Of course we're worried about Sailor Venus," Luna interrupted before Artemis could reply, "but we have to think about this. She'll probably be with the other Kunzite. There could still be youma around."

He shook his head. "No. Right before she was hurt, I got a sense of victory. They beat whatever youma they were facing."

Luna sighed. "I don't think I can stop you, can I?"

"No." With that, he vanished.

88888888

He grimaced once he reappeared, not pleased with the cold or the reminder of his time in that place, but he quickly pushed the thoughts aside once he saw Venus lying on the snow. The other him moved to the side once he arrived.

He knelt by her side, taking her hand in his. "What happened?"

"The youma knew it was defeated, but decided to make us pay for its death. A number of the others have been injured as well," Kunzite explained. "When it fell, it attacked Venus. She has at least one broken rib, and it has punctured her lung."

Kunz felt out cautiously for what was left of their spirit link. He found it, but it was faded and broken. He frowned but pressed on. There was enough there for his purposes. He began pushing what power he didn't lose being in such close quarters with his counterpart through it toward her, targeting her injuries.

After a good ten minutes, he rose. "I did what I could for her. The minor injuries have repaired themselves, and the fluid is gone from her lungs, but I cannot do more with how little of our bond is left."

"Every little bit counts," Tuxedo Kamen said. "She's still in danger, though. Her lungs will just fill up again."

Kunz nodded. "I cannot save her. She needs proper medical attention if she wants to be sure of making it."

"She could die?" the masked hero asked worriedly.

He sat and took her hand again. "She will if we cannot get her to a healer."

"We cannot see her to a doctor as she is now," Kunzite countered.

"I know!" his counterpart flared. "As a Senshi, she cannot go anywhere, so for the moment all I can do is hope that her henshin breaks so I can get her there safely. She does not have long."

Kunzite paced away, calling over his shoulder. "I am going to ask Nephrite how the others are."

Tuxedo Kamen watched him go, then joined the other at Minako's side. "Will she really die?"

His face was grim. "Yes. If our full bond was there, I could at least give her longer, but I have done all I can. I do not want to lose her again after so long."

The younger man was sympathetic, but there was really nothing to do, so he watched for the other Kunzite's return. When he came back, there was a black look on his face.

"What happened?" Tuxedo Kamen asked immediately.

"Zoisite and Mercury died. Jadeite will not last much longer either, but the others are bringing them here."

"Oh, God, no," he said, horrified. "Zoisite and Mercury? Sailor Moon is going to try to come back. There's no way she could ignore that."

"She will have to. She is the only hope we have now."

88888888

Sailor Moon wept when she felt their deaths like a blow to the gut, but she kept going. She knew that it had always meant to come down to just her, and she didn't want her friends to have died in vain. She could feel Jadeite still clinging to life, and Venus, but there was nothing she could do. Her magic was for spiritual healing, not physical. The Ginzuishou would be no help to them. She fought the bitter disappointment that accompanied being unable to save those precious to her.

She stumbled in a particularly deep snow bank and fell, still crying. For a moment she just laid there, trying to find the will to go on.

"Mamoru-san needs you."

The tiny blonde spun only to see a thin, transparent version of Sailor Mercury. "Ami-chan…"

"She's right, you know," another girl added. "You need him, and he needs you. If you can save the world, our dying will be worth it."

"Minako-chan? But you haven't died yet!"

"Almost," she shrugged. "My body lingers. I couldn't hold on. If you can save Mamoru-san and defeat Beryl, the Ginzuishou might give you the power to bring us all back again. Don't give up, Usagi-chan."

"You have to keep going," Zoisite agreed as he appeared. "The others are crying. Jadeite will not be able to hold on much longer, even with Mars yelling that he did not dare die, that he has to go home."

"I didn't want anyone to die," she murmured as she futilely wiped at her tears. They just kept coming. "I wanted to protect you from this."

"You could not have stopped it, Princess," he sighed. "Some things are meant to happen in one way or another. You had to go alone, and we would not just leave you."

"Keep going, Usagi-chan," Venus and Mercury said in unison. "You're strong enough for this. You can win."

With that, all three of them faded into the background until all that was left was the faint sparkle of magic.

"Right," she muttered, dragging herself to her feet. "I have to keep going."

She took off at a run again, stumbling here and there but refusing to fall.

88888888

"She is gone," Kunz managed through a tight throat.

Tuxedo Kamen turned his head and wiped away a few tears. "I don't know how you can risk this all the time," he said. "As warriors, you face this sort of thing every day. How can you do it, knowing you could lose everything that matters so quickly?"

"I swore to protect Endymion," Kunzite explained. "Even though he is my prince, I love him like a brother. I fight because I know I have things to fight for. It will never stop hurting, though, when a friend or loved one dies. You will feel it every time. If you do not, you may as well be dead yourself. There would not be enough left of your heart for life to be worth anything."

Kunz lowered his head and wept silently, holding on to her as tightly as he could. "Venus…"

The other two looked away. "We will take her to the others," Kunzite decided finally. "She can rest with her friends, and we will be able to grieve with those that remain. There is nothing we can do for Serenity-hime now. The future is in her hands."

Kunz just nodded, lifting his mate. The others led him forward since he refused to look away from Venus' now relaxed face, the pain gone from her delicate features. He wiped the blood away, unable to bear seeing more reminders.

Kunzite stopped about halfway, pressing a hand to his heart. "Jadeite is gone. Nephrite says Mars will not let go of him."

Tuxedo Kamen just shook his head and kept trudging forward. Kunz looked up only for a moment before looking away again. Kunzite swallowed against the grief and kept walking.

"Kunzite! Motoki!" Nephrite called, waving them forward. "Venus? Her, too? No."

Kunzite nodded as Kunz laid her on the ground by the others. "We could not save her, and she could not be moved while she was alive. There was no way."

"Mars hasn't stopped crying," Nephrite informed his leader. "Jupiter too, but quietly. She's trying to comfort her friend."

"There is really nothing we can do to help them."

Nephrite nodded. "Sailor Moon is our only hope."

88888888

The deaths of Jadeite and Venus hurt worse, possibly because she expected them. She wept again but kept moving, even as she shrieked her pain to the vicious winds. Finally she just sank down, too heart-sore and physically exhausted to continue.

She knew she was close; the aura of darkness had been increasing exponentially. It wouldn't take her more than another ten minutes to reach the edge of their base. From there, the hard part would be finding an entrance and dealing with whatever she found.

She was so tired. Her eyes fluttered shut as she drifted into a troubled sleep.

She had barely done so when a red bubble surrounded her and spirited her away.

88888888

She felt awful as she started to wake up. Gagging slightly, she opened her eyes just enough to peer around. She nearly swallowed her own tongue when she saw who was watching her.

"Endymion-sama…"

"You're awake, then. Good." The man in question strode forward. His eyes were only the slightest bit blue, the faintest reminder of their natural color. Instead, they were such a deep shade that they would have passed for black. "I have a few questions."

She glanced around herself wildly, realizing she had been sprawled on what appeared to be a bed. "I don't understand. What- how-?"

"I seem to find myself drawn to you for some reason, Sailor Moon," he murmured. "I just can't stay away."

She summoned up enough sense to ask one of her questions. "Where am I?"

"I should think that would be obvious," he said dryly. "You're in my rooms. Beryl-sama doesn't know you're here, if that is what's worried you." She just stayed silent, staring at him. "Now, I have a few questions. The Queen has ordered your death, but something about you… It draws me in. Why?"

"I don't really know how to explain," she hedged. "Or I'm not sure you'll believe me. I've known you for a very long time. We were lovers once."

He seemed surprised. "You seem too young for that."

"It was a past life. Over a thousand years have passed since then."

"Very well. Why do I not recall?"

She swallowed. "Queen Beryl captured you and used her dark powers to brainwash you. I freed you before, but this is the first time I've seen you since she took you back."

He brushed the information aside, disinterested. "I want you," he told her bluntly. "I don't know anything about past lives or brainwashing, but what I want, I get."

She gaped. "What? No. Endymion-sama… Mamo-chan. I came here to save you. You have to listen to me." She began to reach for her Wand, but he caught her hands and held them over her head, pushing her back into the pillows. An item fell into her palm, but it wasn't what she sought. She mentally nudged it back to its place but couldn't quite reach out well enough for the Crescent Moon Wand.

"I don't care about what you came here for," Endymion murmured seductively. "I want you, little Princess, regardless of the Queen's orders. I might even be able to convince her to let you live if you give up the Ginzuishou quietly."

"I can't," she replied, trying to reason with him. "I won't. I have to defeat her. Mamo-chan, listen to me. You know me. You would never hurt me. Please, you have to still be in there somewhere."

He just shook his head. "You'll change your mind."

88888888

Mars paced violently. Her temper, already dangerously thin since Jadeite's death, kept burning. Her companions almost expected her to burst into flame. "We need to find Sailor Moon."

Kunzite glanced up at her after he sent Tuxedo Kamen away with instructions to scout the surrounding area. "I do not believe there is anything we can do for the princess at this point, Lady Mars."

"I don't care," she snapped. "She's in trouble."

Jupiter got to her feet. "What do you know that we don't?"

"Know? Very little. Suspect? A great deal. Don't you understand the full ramifications of a soul bond? Usagi told us she already selected a mate, recreating the bond between herself and Mamoru-san from her end at least. She's vulnerable to him in a way she wouldn't be to anyone else."

"What do you mean?" Nephrite asked.

"Persuasion magic," she answered. "Usagi-chan's particular powers revolve heavily around the cleansing and protection of the mind and soul. Against any other opponent, she would be strong enough to fight off any attempts to control her. She hasn't got that protection with Mamoru-san. With him, she has only what strength she possesses as a natural human."

"What is it you suspect so highly?" Kunzite asked slowly. "Is there something you think Endymion-sama will do to her?"

"I don't know how strong he is right now, so soon after they took him, but he might have powers his normal self didn't. If he tries a persuasion spell, she won't be able to resist. Her soul will want to obey," she explained, tossing her hair back from her face.

"You are saying he could turn her," Kunz finally said. "Yes, I suppose that is true. I never saw what Endymion-sama was capable if he had been fully turned to Beryl's side. Even if he could not turn her, he could control her. She would be helpless."

Mars nodded. "I hate suggesting it, but we have to go and find her. I know everyone wants to stay here with the others, but Sailor Moon is in danger. I can _feel_ it."

"I don't think we have that option right now," Nephrite said grimly. "I think Endymion found a way to keep us from pursuing."

The fiery Senshi rounded on him. "Are you saying we won't be able to find her?"

"No," he corrected. "I'm saying we won't be given a chance. Look."

The entire group turned in the indicated direction.

"Youma," Jupiter snarled. "A lot of them, and they're coming fast. Two groups, air and land."

Kunz shook his head. "Five youma killed two Senshi and two Shitennou. There are too many."

"Surely you must know something!" Kunzite snapped as his legendary control finally failed. "You have to know a way to stop them."

He shook his head. "Any such knowledge was taken when Sailor Moon saved me. The best I can do is fight as well, but that will continue to weaken you."

"There's no time," Mars growled. "You won't be able to leave before they get here. We have to stand up and defend ourselves. There's nowhere to run."

"We won't survive," Jupiter observed. "There are at least twenty of them." She glanced at her friend and clasped her hand for a moment. Flame and lightning coiled around their hands. "I'll be honored to fight next to you one last time, Rei-chan."

The miko smiled. "Same goes, Mako-chan. I just hope it won't really be the last." Her fingers folded into a gun-like shape in preparation to launch an attack, fire collecting at the tip of the formation.

The fighter girl nodded as electricity appeared between her palms. She glanced at the men as she saw them reaching a similar agreement. "Together, Mars. We'll make them sorry they ever decided to mess with us."

"Let's give them a taste of electric fire," she agreed. The stream of fire lengthened as the lightning wrapped around it, creating a brilliantly lit column of deadly intent. With a shout, she launched it forward and up, burning a path through the approaching flying mass. A second sweep took a large chunk out of the group marching their way. Both Senshi prepared to repeat the attack.

The three Shitennou followed a similar plan. Kunz drew his sword, since he had the most direct connection to the planet, and the others poured in power. With a flourish, he thrust the weapon above his head and sent streams of deadly energy flaring in all directions, felling a great many flying foes even as Kunzite and Nephrite sent ground attacks out in ripples, pulling the women out of the way. More fell.

"There's still too many," Nephrite observed. "Too many to defeat, even with a group effort. There's not enough of us represented for Planet Power."

"Less talk, more fighting," Mars ordered as she sent rings of flame out in a spray as Jupiter charged each with a burst of power to make them capable of defeating a youma in a single hit.

Nephrite nodded as the men mimicked their previous actions. Kunz drew out an energy boomerang styled weapon that pulsed with golden light, highly reminiscent of Venus' Love-Me Chain. Closer inspection revealed it to be edged with just that. Their bond had been reformed in her final moments. He threw it with the ease of long practice to fly in graceful arcs, cutting down all in its path.

"They're trying to wear us out, the cowards," Jupiter growled. "Force in numbers is their only strategy, but it's still working."

"What I wouldn't give for Sailor Moon's power," Mars sighed.

The approaching hordes forced them into a tight ring, back to back as each continued to fight as hard as they could, but the blasts were weakening. The use of any attack took energy, and so many against such a large number of opponents was draining them.

88888888

Sailor Moon pushed herself away as best she could with her hands pinned, but he caught her easily. _Probably the result of all his time catching me to save my life,_ she thought sourly. _He would pick now to act more like Mamoru-baka._

He leaned closer, watching her reaction. She tensed.

"You can't resist me," he murmured, a little wickedly. "And you can't get away."

She bucked, attempting to throw him off. "Don't assume you know me or what I'm capable of," the Senshi of the Moon warned. "I have to finish what I've started."

He just tightened his hold on her hands as she attempted to free herself again. "I'm afraid that won't be happening. You'll stay here, with me."

She hesitated as her heart proclaimed its preference. She took a moment to viciously squash that thought. "I won't. You aren't yourself."

"Am I not?" Endymion asked before he brushed his lips against her cheek. She jerked back as if she had been burnt.

"No, you're not. The real Endymion-sama would never go against my wishes. The real Mamo-chan would never refuse to stop if I wanted him to."

"The real Endymion?" he repeated, trailing his tongue up the shell of her ear. "I assure you, my dear, I am quite real."

"Not that way," she disagreed in a low voice. "You don't have Endymion-sama's light. He is the golden Earth, bright with healing power. You're dark, and dangerous in a way he could never be."

"And what way would that be?"

"You could hurt me," Sailor Moon whispered, "something he would never do. He loves me more than anything. He would never do this."

He lifted his gaze to hers. "I don't care what you claim the _real_ Endymion would or wouldn't do. I've caught you, and I'll keep you if I wish." He crushed his lips to hers.

He tasted dark and dangerous. It was poison against her magic and strength, but her soul recognized his even through the endless night that surrounded it. She couldn't resist him. He had been telling the truth. Reluctantly, she responded, allowing him to deepen the kiss.

Once somewhat satisfied, he drew back, watching as she tried to break through the daze that was consuming her mind. "I've kissed you before."

She looked away. "Yes."

"Recently."

"Yes."

Abruptly, he released her and stood. She stared at him, surprised. "I'll be back," he told her before he vanished.

She waited a moment before she dashed to the door. She tugged viciously, but it refused to open. "Damn it!" she swore, kicking the wood. She didn't know how to use the Ginzuishou to pick locks, let alone to lift sealing enchantments on physical objects. Without her Senshi, she couldn't even teleport.

With a huff, she dropped back on the bed and crossed her arms. "Stupid Endymion-sama…" she growled. "Stupid door."

Slowly, she began to trace her connections to her Senshi and the Shitennou, feeling for the active lines. Kunzite's mind was most open, receptive to a mental message.

/Kunzite? Can you hear me?/

/Princess! Are you all right?/ he responded at once.

/Don't worry about me. How is everyone?/

/It is looking poorly, Serenity-hime,/ he said grimly. /There are more youma. We have knocked them back for the moment, but we are too badly outnumbered to hold when we are already exhausted. Six cannot stand against a hundred./

/Six? I thought there were only five of you left!/

/The other version of me is here,/ he explained. /He came when he felt Venus' pain. There are still too many. Lady Mars wants to know where you are and what happened./ Sailor Moon sensed a bit of yelling behind him before he sighed and continued. /Actually, she says to tell you that if you refuse to say, she will hunt you down and kill you herself./

Despite herself, the Moon Senshi laughed. /I'm inside. I collapsed after I felt Venus and Jadeite die. When I woke up, I was in Endymion's suite. He's gone for the moment./

/Usagi,/ Mars interjected, /get out of there now. He's too dangerous to you./

/I can't,/ the blonde frowned. /The place is sealed off physically, and I can't teleport without you./

Kunzite cut them both off. /I apologize, Princess, but we cannot talk any longer. They are coming for another pass. If possible, I will speak with you later./

She nodded even though they couldn't see her. /Be careful./

/We shall, of course. Best wishes./

With a sigh, she sank back against the pillows trying to figure out how to escape. Even as she thought, a youma entered. She tensed immediately, but it just looked at her curiously before setting a tray on a table. After it had arranged things, it left again, sealing the door behind it.

She frowned at it before approaching it cautiously. Closer examination revealed a note. She pulled it out.

_Serenity-_

_ I'm afraid it will be a few hours before my business is concluded, but I had some food sent for you. It's not drugged or poisoned, so put your suspicions to rest. It's only food._

_ Endymion_

She scowled. He really did know her too well sometimes. Her hunger tugged at her, though, so she reluctantly lifted the cover. The meal beneath was simple, just some chicken and rice with a small pot of tea, but it smelled heavenly. She dug in. Even as her enemy, she thought Endymion could be trusted not to slip her anything. He seemed to want a playmate, not a mindless toy.

Her appetite sated, she flopped down lengthwise across the bed, exhausted. Her body protested both the earlier running and the draining effects of remaining in her henshin for so long. She blocked the urge to release the transformation, knowing she needed her powers and the access to the Ginzuishou more than she needed to conserve her energy. She fell asleep in minutes.


	14. Saving Her Prince

Breathing heavily, Mars leaned against Jupiter's back as she attempted to staunch the bleeding from a deep cut in her left forearm. Jupiter hissed as she began treating a long slice across her upper legs.

Kunz helped slowly, his own reactions slowed by a stab wound in his right shoulder that Nephrite had already roughly bandaged. Kunzite wound a layer of gauze around Nephrite's torso to cover the myriad smaller slash wounds even as the other man washed blood from the cuts on his face.

"They keep reinforcing their numbers," Jupiter muttered. "They're all low class, but they aren't worried about them being strong enough to kill. With so many, we can only hold on so long before energy loss takes us down for them. If we get much weaker, even those will be able to kill us without a problem."

Tuxedo Kamen returned from scouting, pressing a swath of his cape against a slice in his side. "I've found the right direction, but there are more coming and they're circling around. We'll be completely caged in soon."

"What happened?" Kunz asked.

"I ran afoul of a pair of scouts," he explained tiredly. "I managed to push them back long enough to get away. Tuxedo Kamen can't destroy."

"You need to look for Serenity-hime," Kunzite instructed. "Find her and get her out. She said Endymion-sama had her somewhere inside."

"Inside?" Tuxedo Kamen blanched. "There's no way. The closer you get to any of the gates, the more youma you see, and I'm not talking lower level ones like we've been fighting. They have full-strength guards at every entry. Some of them are human."

Mars cursed. "We can't leave her there!"

"We have no choice," Nephrite said heavily. "Even if we could get away, we don't have enough strength left to help her. She's on her own."

"I won't give up on her!" Jupiter protested. "There has to be a way."

"There is not," Kunz said, raising his hands when both women protested violently. "I remember well enough to know the general layout. If the guard has been increased so drastically just at the entrances, it will only get worse inside. She still has servants that are not youma, sub-generals of sorts. Venus told you of Danburite, and he was only one of many. Endymion-sama remains as well. At current strength, all we would do is speed our own demise."

"At least we would die trying," Mars grumbled, "instead of staying here fighting against impossible odds. We'll be lucky to survive another wave." Jupiter nodded in agreement.

"There's no choice," Nephrite repeated. "We're surrounded. None of us have the strength or time to attempt a teleport and even if we could, we wouldn't leave them."

Mars' resistance crumbled when her gaze landed on Jadeite's still form. "You're right," she sighed, defeated. "We can't."

"They're coming for another round," Tuxedo Kamen warned as he fell back a bit. Even in such a desperate situation, his only advantage was surprise. "I'll do my best to get any of you out of the way if something happens, but there's nowhere to retreat to."

88888888

"Now, Endymion, why should I let you keep the little Moon brat?" Beryl asked, attempting to keep a civil demeanor over her anger.

"I caught her. I will do with her as I please," he replied coldly. "As I have told you before, I have no interest in you. She fascinates me and will be entertaining. You'll get the Ginzuishou you want so badly."

"I will consider it," the dark Queen announced grandly, stalking away to Metallia's chamber. Endymion vanished behind her. She knelt, holding a ball of pulsing energy forward. "I offer you energy for advice, great Queen Metallia."

The voice that answered seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at once, and cut into a person's very being. Beryl was unaffected. "The princeling has done well. Let him keep the toy."

"I want him," the flame-haired witch gritted. "She takes him without trying, without any regard for others."

"The Ginzuishou is more important. Forget petty jealousies. With the power of the legendary Silver Crystal, you can rule the world, usurping Earth's royal line. Endymion would not be the arrogant prince and would thus be more susceptible to your commands. When that is done, you can kill the moon whelp."

Beryl's eyes blazed the same sickening red as her hair. "Yes, my Queen."

88888888

Prince Endymion returned directly to his chambers to ensure Beryl hadn't used his absence to dispose of her rival in both the battle for the planet and his affections. The tiny girl didn't look like much, though she was rather pretty for a child her age. Still, she entranced him. Before entering his bedchamber, he paced around the main space, slashing at a mannequin with his sword to siphon off some irritability. Once he had calmed enough to be sure he wouldn't harm the little princess, he returned the weapon to its sheath and unsealed his bedroom.

She had heard him already and had tensed by the door, prepared to run. In one hand she gripped her already glowing tiara, prepared to use it for the momentary advantage it could provide. She knew it wouldn't kill him. It would return on its own too, so there was no need to wait for it.

The instant the door cracked open, she flung the weapon and ran, not caring which direction she went as long as it got her away from the sinister version of the man she loved. Endymion cursed and pressed a hand to the wound in his side. It wasn't very deep, but it burned from the magic in the metal. In no mood to play games, he came to the obvious conclusion. She moved very quickly, certainly more so than he did while wounded, but he could teleport. He vanished and set himself directly in her path.

She ran into him at full speed even as her tiara resettled itself on her forehead, the crash sending her flying back with a yelp when she impacted. She hit the ground with a bruising thud. "Ow…" she groaned, rubbing her back. It had hit the wall before she had landed on the floor, making contact then as well, so it hurt particularly badly. She glanced up. "Damn it!"

He glared at her, then scooped her up and teleported directly back to his chambers. Before she could do more than glance at the door, he gestured. It slammed shut and sealed again. "That wasn't very nice of you."

"You kidnapped me!" she yelled. "Why should I be nice?"

He snatched her tiara away before she could think to use it again and locked it in a case. "The same trick will not work a second time." A thick manacle attached itself to her wrist. A chain extended from it and latched onto the bedpost. She could reach any point in the room, but that was the extent of the chain. She scowled at him. "Beryl won't allow me to keep you if you run about like a wild beast."

"Beryl?" Sailor Moon repeated, her color draining. "She knows I'm here?"

He nodded. "I think she'll leave you alone for the time being. I can listen to conversations in Queen Metallia's room, and Metallia told her to leave you alone. Now, hand over the Ginzuishou."

She growled. "No."

"Hand it over!" he ordered imperiously.

"No!" she repeated. "Kill me first. I won't give my mother's Ginzuishou to the Dark Kingdom."

"Don't try my patience, Princess. Queen Beryl will only allow you to live as long as it suits her. If you do not hand over the Ginzuishou, it will not be long."

"Then kill me. I would die before it lands in that witch's hands."

He wrapped his hands around her shoulders and shook her. The chain clanked with the violence of the movement. "Don't you understand? They will not grant you an easy end. You will be in so much pain that you wish for your own death!"

The tiny blonde just set her jaw. "Nothing would induce me to give up the Ginzuishou. Mamo-chan, you're in there somewhere. It's the part of you that wants to keep me safe. Find it."

He hesitated, and his eyes flickered for the briefest second to their more typical blue. His hands trembled. The moment broke, and the shadows swam across the brighter shade once again. "Maybe I don't want you hurt. Why? I would rather keep you with me. I have no fondness for Beryl, but she is my Queen. I will obey her if she presses."

Sailor Moon took one of his hands in hers. "Not if you leave. Away from her, you're your own person." She looked down their bond, searching for answers. What she found gave her strength. "She only can control you if you're near her. Remember your life in this world, Mamo-chan, not the one you have in this living nightmare. You had friends. Do you remember Motoki-onii-san? He's been your best friend as long as you can remember. He took your place when you were gone, Mamo-chan, trying to protect me because you were his friend and it's what you would want if you could just remember. Let me set you free."

He wavered, more visibly than before. The roses nearby burned a brilliant crimson as some of the darkness fled from her intense light.

"Remember your Shitennou, Endymion-sama. Those men were your friends and protectors your whole life, once. They were the brothers you never had. Remember the Silver Millennium, and the peace that reigned in our universe. Remember the Moon and our dance. We were engaged. We were happy."

Subtly, she drew the Wand. The Ginzuishou in its base sparkled and danced with its mistress' shine. His eyes were drawn to it immediately. She began to smile, feeling the weakening control Beryl held over him. She pulled out a second item. The Star Locket began to play its haunting tune. Memories began to reappear- they were faint, but returning all the same.

Abruptly, the progress shattered as Sailor Moon felt Beryl violently pull Endymion away from her. He vanished, and blackness consumed his beautiful flowers again. The young princess fell to her knees and wept.

88888888

There was really no chance. Sailor Jupiter fell under a massive number of youma, more powerful than the small ones they had been fighting for over an hour. Each of her companions felt the force of the attack and grieved together when they felt her spark flare and extinguish. Mars wept even as she killed them, tears of fire coursing down her cheeks. Nephrite followed a matter of seconds after.

Kunzite knew that the very human Motoki couldn't possibly survive. "This is not your fight," he said abruptly. "The princess would not expect you to give your life for it." Tugging at the magical energies in the area, he teleported their friend back to Mamoru's apartment.

Kunzite dropped only a moment later, hit with several magical attacks that had been aimed for the vulnerable Tuxedo Kamen. Kunz, who had tried to intervene, was also caught in the attack. Mars felt them both die at the same time.

She screamed. A literal column of fire surrounded her before leaping out in all directions, incinerating youma as the flames leapt angrily through the air. In the midst of the blaze, figures of soldiers were visible. Eventually, the last of her energy gave way, and she sank to the ground.

One of the youma had been intelligent enough to take shelter under the snow. Unharmed, it hovered over the bodies of Senshi and Shitennou alike. The monster edged closer to Sailor Mars and prodded at her before poking Jadeite's body. An abrupt tug at its ankle distracted it.

Turning, its eyes met those of an angry Senshi. "I'm not finished quite yet," she fumed. "Fire… SOUL!"

A second line of flame dashed up the youma's leg and consumed it. It exploded, tossing the bodies into the air as a plume of water rose into the air then solidified. Each lifeless form lay somewhere on its surface.

Kunz and Venus lay together. Somehow, as he had fallen, he had remained aware enough to take her hand. The subsequent explosion had not separated them. Kunzite was only a short distance away, his hand just touching the ends of Venus' golden hair.

Jupiter and Nephrite were not close enough to touch, but their arms were extended toward the other, even in death.

Somehow, Mercury had tumbled directly against Zoisite, and his hand had come around her waist. They almost looked to be sleeping.

Mars was sprawled across Jadeite's stomach, her hair hiding his wounds from sight. She showed no visible hurt, but the aura of death was unmistakable.

A keening wind seemed to rise from the very heart of the planet as it mourned the passing of its protectors. Only Moon and Earth remained of the fighters, and Earth was tenuous with the Shitennou fallen and the prince broken. The sun seemed to cry as spots boiled across its surface.

88888888

Guilt consumed Sailor Moon with the passing of the last of her guardians.

_This is my fault,_ she thought. _I could have left them. I should never have allowed Luna to give them their powers. I could have handled things on my own. I brought the Shitennou to their deaths. I saved Venus' Kunzite only to kill him again._

"You must not think that, my child," a soft voice chided. "Their deaths were no fault of yours."

She lifted her head. Since Endymion had left, the Senshi of the Moon had not abandoned her position on the floor, choosing only to grieve in this small bit of peace. "Selene. My goddess." She bowed a little at the waist.

"There is no need for such formalities. You, as all the Queens before you, are a child of mine."

"Bring them back," she begged. "I would give anything to have returned home."

"That power is not in my hands," the goddess said sadly. "My powers are yours. The Ginzuishou may grant your wish if you can accomplish your task, but at this moment it cannot be done."

She wept silently. "I failed them. I wanted to save them from this fate, to keep them from suffering like this a second time. I couldn't protect them."

"Zoisite told you some things are meant. This is so." The shining Moon Lady knelt as well, lifting her princess' chin. "You have the strength to fix everything, dear girl. The first Queen of the Moon was my daughter. You are my grandchild. I have great faith in you."

"Grandchild? Mother?"

The fair lady nodded. "Your dear mother was my only daughter. You are our true heir in all things, Serenity. I passed the Ginzuishou to your line to give you the power you would need to face the challenges ahead."

"I don't know how," she murmured, wiping away a few tears. They were quickly replaced, but Sailor Moon didn't care. "I don't know what to do."

"Follow your heart," she was told. "The answer lies there. Fight Beryl, for your love and your world."

"I can't even leave this room," the warrior said hollowly. "How can I fight?"

The goddess smiled. "In this, I can assist you." She rose, lifting the other girl as well. With a wave of her hand, the chain containing her grandchild vanished. A second took them from the room she had been imprisoned in. "You will find the dark Queen and your prince in this next room," the Moon Lady explained. "Fight with your heart, Serenity. It is your greatest strength."

"Thank you," she whispered as her patron disappeared. "I'll do my best."

88888888

Luna and Artemis jumped when Tuxedo Kamen suddenly appeared in their midst. He threw the rose away from him in disgust as his henshin melted away. His wound was all but healed already, so he ignored it.

"Motoki-san?" Luna mewed. "What happened?"

"Kunzite sent me away," he replied. His tone was flat and dead. "He said I didn't have to sacrifice myself when it wasn't my fight. There were too many dead."

"Who?" Artemis demanded. "Who is left?"

"When I was forced to leave? Only the two Kunzites and Sailor Mars. The others were already gone. A huge swarm of youma came at us, too many for us to fight, and we couldn't leave the bodies. Jupiter and Nephrite fell trying to fight them off. I don't know how long the others will last."

"They're already gone," Luna said tiredly after checking. "Only Sailor Moon is left. I can't feel them anymore."

Artemis nodded, already grieving. Both cats hung their heads in dismay.

"We sent a bunch of children to their end," she cried. "We should have left those poor girls alone."

"There was no choice," Motoki sighed. "Only they could fight. If they hadn't, the entire world would already be the Dark Kingdom's."

The white cat agreed reluctantly. "They did well for their age, Luna. We will honor their memories."

His dark counterpart turned to stare out the window. The moon was barely visible, concealed behind dark storm clouds. "Good luck, Usagi-chan. May Selene guide your hand."

88888888

Sailor Moon drew her Wand and stalked to the throne room. In an afterthought, she also dug out the Star Locket and placed it around her neck, hiding it under her fuku. The doors flew open with a crash that resounded through the passages. "Beryl!" she shouted. "You're out of time. Now you pay for your crimes!"

A cruel laugh echoed through the chamber. "Is that so, moon whelp? I really don't think so."

The light shifted so the witch was fully visible. Endymion knelt at her side, his lips pressed to her hand. The Moon Senshi struggled to force down her disgust and apprehension. Fear edged into her mind with no regard for her preferences.

"Endymion, darling," Beryl purred, "be a dear and remove the brat. She's just in the way of our goals, my prince."

"As you wish, my Queen," he stated formally, glaring at his princess. He drew his sword and leapt at her, so quickly she could barely track his movement.

The blonde shrieked involuntarily and rolled out of range of the blow. Instinctively, she spun her Wand. "MOON HEALING ESCALATION!"

Though the beams of light shot out as usual, there was no effect on the controlled prince. He just stared at her, eyes dark and full of hate. The expression made her heart ache to the very core.

"You're wasting your time," Beryl sneered. "You are still not a full-fledged princess. Even if you use the Ginzuishou, you will not be able to remove Queen Metallia's dark energy from Endymion's body. Stop wasting your time and quietly hand me the Ginzuishou!"

_She's wrong!_ Sailor Moon gritted. _I am strong enough. I know it. There's just something I'm missing…_ She continued pouring power through the gem.

Endymion abruptly jumped out of the stream of power. Twisting in the air, he landed next to the heroine and slashed at her. She flew back, and the Wand fell from her hand.

"Sailor Moon…" he drawled, forming a black rose between his fingers. "Die." He casually tossed the blossom. At first, it only hovered before her, but it suddenly flashed and spread into a vine, with thorns and flowers at irregular intervals. It wrapped itself around her arms and torso. She gasped, then screamed as dark power began coursing through them into her, burning at her body and power. Beryl laughed. With difficulty, the little heroine lifted her gaze to his.

"Mamo-chan…" He just watched her dispassionately. Vaguely, she heard Mamoru's voice from a more peaceful time, calling her 'Odango Atama' like he once used to. She fell back as the vine vanished. She looked up at him again as he approached, a few tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. "Mamo-chan…"

He kicked her. Abruptly and without warning, Endymion's foot snapped out and caught her in the midriff, sending her skidding back a few more meters. Her body _ached_. She felt the sunspots frothing and multiplying. It was too late… She had failed.

Endymion grabbed her by the throat and held her in the air, sending additional waves of dark energy into her already exhausted body. She screamed again as pain tore into her. His eyes were blank. Beryl laughed a second time.

"Soon, the sun will be covered entirely by sunspots and Queen Metallia will be revived." The Moon Senshi was reduced to whimpers, diminished by the agony. "That is enough, Endymion."

He glanced at the witch then tossed the girl's tiny body to the ground as she shuddered.

"Cut off the princess's head!" the red-haired viper ordered. The teen tried to reach the Wand. "It's no use! Soon Queen Metallia will be revived. When she fills this world with her dark energy by using the Ginzuishou, she is certain to utilize its power to the maximum. Everything you have been doing will have been meaningless!"

_My Senshi… No. Never meaningless. We fought. We stopped them, again and again. It doesn't end here. Not like this. I have to stop the Dark Kingdom to save Mamo-chan and my friends._

Even as the prince stood over the blonde with his sword raised, the gem set in her tiara flared to life. Her face altered, becoming determined again. As he moved to strike, she flung it into his chest at point-blank range. He gasped his pain and stumbled back, falling even as the tiara hit the ground as well. She sat up and stared at him, gulping down air.

He stiffened suddenly and pushed himself to his feet, using his sword as a crutch as he pressed one hand to the injury. The darkness in him remained.

Even as that thought crossed his mate's mind, Beryl spoke again. "Endymion has dark energy within him. You will not be able to defeat him so easily."

_There was nothing easy about that,_ she thought bitterly. _Do you think it's easy for me to hurt him?_

"Stop…" she murmured.

"Sailor Moon!" Endymion pulled himself fully erect and tightened his grip on the hilt of his weapon, shaking.

"Stop…" she repeated, her voice thin and uneven.

"Die!" he shouted, lifting the sword over his head as he prepared to strike.

"Please stop!" she cried.

She was kneeling before him, and a new light shone. In her outstretched hands, she cradled their locket. It was open and playing. He stared at it, and her, not lowering his weapon but not attacking either.

"Please remember," she murmured. "I am Serenity. In the distant past, we swore to love one another. I am Serenity of the Moon Kingdom."

"Anyone who opposes the Dark Kingdom must die," Endymion growled.

"You are just being corrupted by the bad energy," she explained. "Please regain your gentle heart…" He shook. "I don't want to. I don't want to fight you!"

He stopped, lowering his arms. The trembling had stopped as well. He stared at her, and his eyes seemed lighter. Some of Mamoru's emotions began to show in his face.

"So please…"

Finally, he reached out, laying his hand on the golden music box. A burst of light spread from his fingers up, engulfing his entire body.

"What?" Beryl screamed, shielding her eyes from the glare.

Endymion screamed as well as the light surrounded him. Memories began to flow in front of his eyes again, sharper and more focused than before, of Usagi, Serenity, and Sailor Moon and how he cared for them. She had succeeded.

In his mind, he cried as a child. "Who am I? I can't remember anything! Am I all alone?"

"No, you're not," Usagi answered. Abruptly, he was an adult again. "You have me."

"What?"

She placed both hands over his. "Don't worry. You're not alone."

The sword fell to the ground from his limp hand. He fell in front of her as she put her hands on his arms to steady him. "Mamo-chan!"

He glanced up at her. "Usagi…" A rose fell at his side, red once more. "Thank you."

"Mamo-chan… I'm so glad!"


	15. Ending and Beginning

AN: And this is the last chapter. Thanks for reading.

88888888

Motoki was toying with the rose Usagi had made him as he paced Mamoru's living room when it shattered. Only wisps of magic and the scent of roses remained. "What happened?"

Luna raced over to examine a few of the remaining shards. "Usagi-chan freed Mamoru-san!" she exclaimed. "He's reclaimed his own power! I can feel it in the Earth!"

"That's great!" Artemis smiled. "Maybe there's hope for everyone after all."

"I don't know," Luna whispered as she gazed out the window once more. "The sun is covered. I fear Usagi's trials may have just begun."

88888888

Beryl's eyes burned with rage. "I will not forgive you, Princess!" she whispered, holding a long crystal full of dark powers. "Trying to steal Endymion from me again! I will not forgive you!"

Endymion turned when he heard her yelling the last few words, bracing. Once he saw what was coming, he leapt to his feet and threw a rose. It went cleanly through the center of the weapon and embedded itself in Beryl's chest as he knocked Sailor Moon down and shielded her with his own body.

One of the shards hit him in the back, sliding through a gap in his armor. She screamed as he gritted his teeth.

"Mamo-chan!"

Beryl wavered, her hand coming up to the flower. "Endymion, why do you protect that girl? If you had married me, you could have been king of all the worlds!" Cracks formed across her breast. "Impossible!"

"Mamo-chan, hang on!" Sailor Moon pleaded, placing his head in her lap.

"How can something like this defeat me?" Beryl asked, not really addressing the room's two other occupants. She was beginning to sink into the floor. The blossom smoked, and sparks danced around it. "Energy? Is Endymion's love for that girl destroying my body? I won't accept it. I will never accept it…" She vanished from view, only ripples in the ground marking where she had been.

"Mamo-chan! Mamo-chan!" the Moon Senshi cried.

He shuddered. Too many wounds had been inflicted on him recently. He knew this one would kill him, and he didn't want her to see that. "Hurry, leave this place."

"What?"

"And go back to being an ordinary girl, and find a cool boyfriend or something."

The blonde blushed a little, just reddening across the nose. "You're the coolest, Mamo-chan."

He smiled at her one last time, unable to hold on. In her mind's eye, she saw a rose being stripped of its petals. She gasped, tears immediately welling up. He didn't move. "Mamoru… Mamo-chan!" She wailed, too upset to even attempt to be quiet. She wrapped her arms around him tightly as the tears came. It was too much, losing him on top of everyone else, especially when she had just gotten him back.

88888888

Beryl knelt in front of Metallia's place. "Queen Metallia-sama, please lend me your power. Please give me the power to defeat that hateful girl!"

Slowly, it responded. "Very well. The time has come to bestow hatred and suffering to all living creatures in this universe. Queen Beryl, kill everything and everyone and turn the world pitch black!"

Whatever it was that kept the evil power contained shattered as the sun was completely coated in spots, and liquid poured from the shell. The energy pulsed and moved, then dropped down and engulfed the witch as she screamed.

88888888

Eventually the tears ended, though she still felt as if she could cry for days. The human body couldn't keep up with her grief, so the supply was exhausted. She focused on calming herself, knowing that it was no help to her now. She still had to deal with the hell-born witch that called herself a Queen.

"I'm sorry, Mamo-chan," she whispered. "I can't stay with you. I have to go fight Beryl. You have to know you'll always be in my heart." Slowly, the princess rose, not releasing her fallen love's hand until she could no longer reach. "I love you, Mamo-chan. I'll beat her, for your sake and the others. I won't let this be the end."

She held herself as a princess should, straight and proud. Without looking back, Sailor Moon walked out of the Dark Kingdom to find the source of all her unhappiness even as tremors shook the place. Beryl would rue the day she ever crossed Princess Serenity, Sailor Moon, and Tsukino Usagi.

_Maybe we are the same,_ she thought. _In some ways. In others, we couldn't be more different. In this though, we all feel the same. She'll pay for what she's done._

88888888

Sailor Moon watched from an alcove in the ice as a giant flower burst from the ground and Beryl unfolded herself. The dark Queen looked different. Her hair stood on end, no longer the bloody red of before but a bright turquoise. Her skin took on a lighter shade of the same color. Her gown had changed too, turning from blue to red. At first the warrior just watched, concealed from her enemy's view.

It was her soldier's instincts that dictated her actions now. She had divorced herself from her grief, knowing her task had to come first. When it was complete, she would take the time to cry again and mourn the loss of so many people that were important to her.

There was no way to approach Beryl stealthily. She was surrounded only by open fields of snow and ice. Her best chance would be to come up behind her and hope she wasn't noticed too soon. Her Wand came to her hand with only a tendril of thought, the Ginzuishou dancing with power. She studied it for a moment, allowing herself to enjoy the comfort in its magic. With a sigh, she began down the side of the crater. Through that area, she could at least remain unseen. At the base, things would change.

88888888

Darkness completely covered the skies above Tokyo as the two cats and Motoki watched from Mamoru's balcony.

"The seal on Metallia is undone," Luna said in a low voice. "Her power already begins to spread."

"Isn't there any way to stop it?" Motoki asked.

"I don't know," Artemis told him. "Queen Serenity could only seal Metallia's power, and the Queen was fully trained with the use of the Ginzuishou. Usagi-chan never had that chance."

They all stared to the north, sending their hopes and prayers.

_Don't give up, Usagi-chan,_ Luna urged mentally. _There's always a way._

88888888

A faint smile flickered across Sailor Moon's face as she heard her guardian's encouragements. "Thanks, Luna. I know. I won't give in. Not now."

She didn't run at her enemy, or even move quickly at all. She walked, graceful and elegant even in the bitter cold. Any onlooker would think she was something very special, even if they didn't know the leader of the Sailor Senshi when they saw her.

The warrior was almost to the base of the flower when Beryl finally noticed. "So the little moon brat wasn't smart enough to flee," the woman sneered from her impressive height. "You've come only to your death, Princess Serenity. I'll make you pay for everything!" The dark Queen, imbued with the full force of Metallia's power, fired a massive bolt of energy at the girl. She didn't even blink before it impacted.

A giant plume of ice formed from the explosion, large and pointed. Beryl laughed.

"Long live the Princess."

"Maybe I will," the girl's voice answered. The top of the ice splintered open, forming a platform in the plume. The princess stood at the pinnacle, level with her foe. "Don't look so disappointed."

"You can't win!"

"Do you think so?" Serenity replied. "I think I can." She leveled the Crescent Moon Wand as a huge amount of energy pooled around the Crystal in its base. The light was so bright that her fingers on the handle of the Wand were barely visible for the intensity.

"Die!" Beryl screamed, attacking Serenity with as much power as she could muster. Energy sprang from the Ginzuishou to meet it and the attacks collided midair, neither gaining ground.

Serenity struggled to push the energy at Beryl while keeping it under control. The gem was emitting too much power, and any restraint shattered without warning. If she couldn't rein it in, there was enough magic already built up to level the entire Pole. Beryl wouldn't survive, but neither would she or any other creature caught in the blast. More power continued to pour in, fueled by the grief she was trying to contain. She was only vaguely aware of Beryl screaming at her.

A ghostly hand laid over hers. She glanced up in surprise, right into Mamoru's laughing eyes. "Need some help, Odango Atama?"

"Mamo-chan…" she nodded. The spirit turned to Prince Endymion. He placed himself at her back, arms wrapped around her. She sighed at the comfort his spirit brought her.

"Don't forget about us," Mars drawled. "You still aren't containing it well, Usagi. We'll help too."

She saw the ghosts of her Senshi change to orbs of colored light, the shades of their powers. The energies circled around the Ginzuishou, forming a barrier to channel its power in the proper direction as Endymion helped stabilize it. He was slipping though, his spirit exhausted from the darkness that had plagued it.

"Perhaps we may be of assistance, my prince."

Prince and Princess looked up to see five men there as well. Mamoru's Kunzite, and the four Shitennou that had come at Usagi's desperate wish. Kunz was the one that had spoken. He laid a hand on his prince's shoulder, steadying him and offering him more strength. The other Shitennou followed suit.

As they did, the Ginzuishou momentarily pulsed gold, and Usagi felt a second Crystal fall into her subspace pocket. She gasped, recognizing it, but she didn't say anything. The Kinzuishou could wait until Mamoru was ready for it.

The surge of power continued to grow, but now it could be utilized instead of running wildly out of control. It just needed a final push.

"MARS POWER!"

"JUPITER POWER!"

"MERCURY POWER!"

"VENUS POWER!"

Serenity nodded her thanks. She took a step forward. "MOON PRISM POWER!"

The colored beams joined the silver until the light was rainbow brilliant. It formed a sphere and with a yell, Serenity thrust it forward. It left the Wand incandescent, barreling through the dark energy that still sought to harm the princess. The darkness anywhere the light flared.

Beryl leaned away a little, shocked. "It's not possible!" she screamed as it got close.

"It is," Serenity replied. "With only darkness in your heart, you could not defeat the love in ours. Light will always consume the night. Our friendships and teamwork are more than enough to stop the likes of you."

"No!" the evil Queen shrieked as the brightness bit into her hands and arms. With a ripple, it surged forward and devoured her all at once. With a final scream, she shattered, bits of dust falling to the ice below.

She fell back as the princess peeled away, exhausted. She collapsed against the ice of her pillar as Sailor Moon. She knew, with the abrupt clarity of an end, that she would not last long, that she would be joining Mamoru and the others shortly. With their mission complete, there might not be a reincarnation. The ghosts that had saved her vanished. Her eyes fluttered closed.

_I wish we could be together again, forever._

The last thing she felt was the sensation of falling, falling without a care as Death took her.

88888888

"Usagi… Usagi!"

The blonde shuddered as someone shook her, refusing to allow her to rest peacefully. "Go 'way," she muttered, brushing ineffectually at the hands.

"Usako."

That name she recognized, and the voice that said it. "Mamo-chan?" Reluctantly, she opened her eyes and looked around. They seemed to be in a chamber of the Moon Palace, made of brilliant white marble. That couldn't be, though- the Palace had been destroyed. "Where are we?"

"I'm not sure," he replied, "but I think a choice is waiting for us."

"Correct," a new voice rang through. A Sailor Senshi strode forward, holding a long scythe-like weapon.

"Saturn…"

The younger Senshi smiled. "It's nice to see you, Princess. What you see here is a halfway point between life and death. As Prince Endymion stated, there is a choice to be made."

For the moment, Usagi brushed aside the choice. "How are you here?"

"Until the time comes for the Soldier of Destruction to rise, my Senshi spirit lingers in this place. It's a terrible thing, to be permanently between life and death. All I can do is assist those that come here and watch over my incarnation on Earth," Saturn explained. Her weariness was easily seen in her ancient violet eyes. "Endless years have passed, and I am unable to leave for more than a few moments. I grow tired of my prison. However, now I do not have to end everything, as I would have in the event of your failure. A prison this may be, but I would rather remain here than destroy the world again."

"Oh, Saturn," the blonde sighed. "This must be terrible for you. I don't want this for any of my Senshi."

The black-haired girl laughed. "With the death of the Queen, the choice is yours. If you one day find the power, I would very much like to live a normal life instead of being bound here for an eternity."

"I will," Usagi swore. "I won't leave you trapped here."

Mamoru laid a comforting hand on her shoulder while addressing Saturn. "What is this choice?"

"It's a turning point," Saturn told them. "With the defeat of Beryl and Metallia, you have finished the task that brought you to this time. Now you can choose a final rest, or you can return to your lives. It will be without your memories, though. If for some reason in the future you retrieve them, they will have been altered so that you remember these times only as they were meant to occur. You will not recall the appearance of the four Shitennou, for example."

Mamoru looked at Usagi with curiosity. She gave a guilty laugh. Before he could question her, she pressed on. "What about Venus' Kunzite? We saved him, fair and square. He needs to be remembered so they can repair their lives. She's already been alone too long."

Saturn sighed. "Some exceptions will have to be made due to the unusual circumstances you have created, Princess. Sailor Pluto has already declared that should you choose to linger, Sailor Venus and Lord Kunzite will be granted their memories for one day in a month, during which they may not speak of it to any other. She would have come herself, but she said she was busy repairing another timeline you had altered. In time, you may all regain of your true memories, but it will be after they will not affect the course of your future."

Usagi glanced at Mamoru for support. He nodded. "We can't just go," the blonde decided, "if our task is done or not. We have families and friends that mean too much to abandon. All of us will find each other and become friends again. And… maybe someday the Senshi will be needed."

Saturn gave her first true smile, undimmed by the weight of her responsibility. "I had hoped that would be your decision. A light like yours has no place going out." She raised the Silence Glaive. "I will return you to your lives. Each of you will be given three days with your memories before everything is forgotten, including the Shitennou you have befriended. They will return to their lives with their memories intact, however. Their time is at a turning point as well. Perhaps with that, they will be able to avoid a similar catastrophe. Go now and live happily, Prince and Princess."

A violet wave pulsed from the weapon. A new sensation of flying gripped Usagi as she felt life in her again. With a thud she landed on Mamoru's bed, laughing. He joined her moments later.

88888888

Three days passed so quickly. As soon as everyone revived, Usagi and Mamoru told them of Sailor Saturn's choice. All had agreed that the remaining time would be spent together, though allowances were made for the couples. Minako and Kunz often wandered off, or Usagi and Mamoru. The rest of the friends just enjoyed the short time they had to be together.

88888888

"They're leaving today," Usagi told Mamoru as they stood on the balcony. "Once they're gone, we won't know each other. You'll be alone again."

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "It won't be forever. We came together before, so I think it will happen again. We need each other."

She smiled, snuggling further into the embrace. "I'm just worried you'll go back to hating me and not talking to anyone but Motoki-onii-san. You're not mad about what I did, are you?"

"With Motoki-kun taking my place? Of course not. You needed someone to protect you and I couldn't be there. I would have been worried about both of you, but things worked out."

"He was mad that Kunzite wouldn't let him fight with them at the end," Usagi sighed. "We may need to find a way for him to join the group permanently. If the Dark Kingdom could have sub-generals, why can't you?"

"I'd need the Golden Crystal."

Usagi thought guiltily about the gem she had hidden. "You're not ready for it yet and besides, there's no time."

He nuzzled her throat. "I know. I would love to permanently have Motoki-kun with us, though. I felt like I was beginning to exclude him from my life."

"I feel the same way about Naru-chan, but there's nothing to be done for it now. We're all going back to our old lives in a few hours."

"It's not the end of the world."

"I'll miss you though. What if we don't come together again? I could never love anyone else."

"I know," he repeated. "Believe me, I feel the same way. There's this… instinct that tells me it's not over. I don't have my Crystal, and neither do your Senshi. Only one of my Shitennou are here. If this was all there would ever be, there would be no need to keep them away. There's more to come."

"Maybe you're right," the blonde admitted. "It's just hard to think we'll be forced apart when we finally could have been happy together."

"I'm sure Pluto and Saturn have their reasons. We just have to wait to find out what they are."

She just nodded. "I don't really like waiting, though."

They shared a laugh as the clock ticked inexorably to the end.

88888888

The Shitennou's exit was a somber affair, overshadowed by the knowledge that it was the last moment everyone had together. More than a few had tears in their eyes.

Rei was a bit gruff. "Take care of yourself, Jadeite," she muttered.

"Ah, firebrand, I didn't know you cared," the man quipped, then dodged a punch. "Temper, temper…"

Nephrite laughed. "We'll miss all of you. If you ever need us again, we'll be here."

Usagi looked away. "If we need you, we'll call. Good luck in your time. Hopefully you'll save everyone in a way we couldn't."

"We shall try," Kunzite confirmed. "As soon as we return, I am going to find Adonis. He will not be left free to betray anyone."

"Don't hurt him," Minako sighed. "He was just misled, like so many others. He doesn't realize what he's doing."

Kunz muttered something that sounded distinctly unflattering. She elbowed him.

"Good luck to all of you," Mamoru said. He surprised them by embracing each of them in turn. "I can't thank you enough for helping Usako when I couldn't."

"You do not have to thank us," Zoisite assured him. "Your princess is a delight and the kindest person I have ever had the pleasure to meet. Her wish may have saved our world as well. If anything, we should be thanking her."

Makoto laughed. "We all should be thanking her. Without her, there's no way we could have won."

"Mako-chan…" Usagi murmured, embarrassed.

"Definitely," Ami nodded. "We needed her more than anything. She keeps us together as a team."

"Guys…"

Mamoru shook his head. "It's true, Usako. Just accept the praise."

She smiled and quickly hugged each general. "Thank you for helping me; I couldn't have done it without you. Go, and may Selene guide you."

Sailor Pluto appeared. "Is everyone ready?" The Shitennou nodded. "Good. As per Queen Serenity's orders, I'm guiding you personally through the time stream. You'll be home soon."

She waved her Time Staff. A purple vortex, identical to the one that had started Usagi on the path that changed everything, formed behind her.

"Before we go," she added dryly, "someone has a few things she'd like to say to you, Princess."

"What?"

A little pink-haired girl that looked _very_ familiar stepped out, head bowed. "I'm sorry I screwed up everything here," she said softly.

Usagi knelt and folded her into a hug, tugging on Mamoru's hand to have him join them. "You didn't. Chibiusa, thanks to you, Mamo-chan and I actually had time to be together. In every other timeline it wasn't possible, but your coming gave us a rare chance. We're grateful to you."

The child nodded hesitantly. "Thank you… Mama." She dashed back into the portal, vanishing.

Usagi laughed until tears came, her arms wrapped around Mamoru's neck as she cried into his shoulder. "Will we ever be able to see her again?" she asked.

He smiled. "Of course. She's our daughter, remember? It's got to happen sometime."

The Shitennou watched with the Senshi before each began saying their good-byes. Once they were finished, Pluto gestured.

"It's time to go," she stated. "Your world needs you."

They nodded and followed the Time Guardian into the vortex. At the last moment, Jadeite decided to be cheeky just one more time.

"I know you'll miss me, firebrand!" he called with a chuckle.

Rei shouted a string of curses at the closing vortex. The only response was a lingering laugh. "I _am_ going to miss that idiot," she admitted, muttering.

Ami glanced at her watch. "We've only got another hour. I guess we should head home." She quietly walked away, not wanting to look at her friends with tears in her eyes. Rei, Makoto, and Motoki slowly followed her.

Minako and Kunzite, and Usagi and Mamoru, just stood there, unwilling to relinquish each other. Arrangements had been made to send Kunzite back to the human life he had led before Beryl resurfaced, courtesy of Pluto's efforts. There was no family to question his absence anyway. His records stated he had been traveling over the past year.

"I'll walk you to your place," Minako sniffed. "Let's go." Kunzite nodded, taking her hand. She smiled slightly. "Good-bye, Usagi-chan, Mamoru-san. I hope we meet again."

"We hope so too. Good-bye."

Until everyone was out of view, they were silent. Eventually, Usagi reached up and brushed back a strand of dark hair from his eyes. "You'll be careful, won't you?"

"Of course. You?"

"I can try, but I don't think my klutziness is going to go away any time soon. It'll be weird not having you to catch me."

He kissed her. "One last time, for luck. I'll miss you."

Tears beaded up, and she couldn't bring herself to stop them. "I'll miss you too. I don't want to forget. Fighting, maybe, but not you."

"You'll be all right. You're strong."

"I'm not," she shook her head. "Not without you. How could I?"

"You are," he repeated. "You're the strongest and bravest person I know. You'll be all right." He glanced at his watch. "It's time for you to go, Usa."

"Can you take me home again?" she asked. "Like you did when I was injured that night. Please, I want you to carry me before…"

He nodded, holding up a rose. Tuxedo Kamen took his place. She smiled, glad to see the proper man behind the mask again, not Motoki or the dark Endymion. He lifted her up and raced over the rooftops, all the way telling her about how much he loved her and was going to miss her. She couldn't bring herself to speak.

Reluctantly, he set her down at the end of the block. "Go home, Usako. Go back to your family and your life. Be happy."

"I'll try," she promised. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he told her before he leapt away.

Tears poured down her face as she climbed the tree and jumped through her bedroom window, since she'd forgotten her key. Luna rubbed against her, purring. "I miss him already," she wept.

"This won't last forever, Usagi-chan. You'll see him again."

"But will it be the same?" she stared out at the moon as it climbed over the horizon. She shook away the melancholy thoughts as best she could. "I'm going to sleep. When I wake up, things will be back to normal. Mama and Papa and Shingo-kun are coming home tomorrow. School starts next week. Mama will yell at me for being a sleepyhead and Shingo will play pranks. I'll always be running late for class. When I fail a test, Haruna-sensei will yell at me and give me detention. After that, I'll go to the arcade and play Sailor V. It will be as if this never happened."

"Just sleep, Usagi-chan. You've been through a lot. You only have to remember to never give up hope."

The blonde nodded, sliding between the sheets. "Good night, Luna. I'll miss our talks."

_So will I,_ the little cat thought as her charge fell asleep almost instantly. _I'll miss everything about them._

88888888

AN: This story took me about a year to write, and while I did it caused so many heartaches and headaches. Those of you that do things like this must understand, but for those of you that are only here to read, let me put it this way: this is a piece of my soul now. I feel what the characters feel, I go through their pain right next to them. More, this was my first really big, quality story. I was and remain exceedingly fond of this piece. I hope you enjoyed it.

The series' continuation, 'Can't Let Go', 'Entwined', and 'Heartbound', respectively parts one and two of R and the entirety of S, are completed. The rest of the series are in the works, but no definitive times have been decided on. Please review, and I'll be happy to see you again on the others. Till next time!


End file.
